Just a friend Nevermore?
by Xx.rage.xXx.asha.xX
Summary: Kagome has a huge problem, Sango has just told Inuyasha what happened between her a Kikyo not to long ago and its the night of the new moon. Kagome escapes to the well but what will she do when her wounds will not heal! When she confronts Kadae she tells her that she could be saved only by her own demons...? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I would just like to say I do not own Inuyasha although it would so cool if I did!**

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please read and review!**

* * *

Kagome POV

Don't you love to wake up in the morning and everything go the way you wanted it to. Well I wish that would happen to me every once and a while.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

My name is Kagome; I travel with a half-demon, Inuyasha. Then there is Shippo, an adorable fox demon who I call my own son, Miroku and Sango too, Miroku being the perverted monk and Sango a highly skilled demon slayer. Lastly Sango's companion Kirara, who is a saber tooth cat demon and they are all chasing after me. As I have yet again let myself be kidnapped by two demons. Being kidnapped on a regular basis was really starting to annoy me.

"Kagome…Kagome!" I could hear Inuyasha screaming far away. As we got further away from my friends the two demons carrying me started to talk.

"This one is going to make us so much money."

"Yes especially one as pretty as her, such beauty and no demon has mated her yet, such a shame." They went on talking like that for a little while. I could no longer hear or sense Inuyasha anywhere and I was really starting to freak out. I did have my bow and arrows… well sort of that is. The demon to my right was carrying them on his back and he didn't seem to be kind enough to just nicely give them back. I screamed his name several more times hoping his ears or even his nose could find me, but it was no use they were moving too fast. I thought fast, maybe if I could purify them they would let me go long enough…

"Whoosh!", an arrow flew right by me hitting the demon to my left. "Whoosh", then another, killing the demon to my right, suddenly realizing that he was the one holding me up I had a little bit of a fall screaming bloody murder all the way down. It really wasn't that far down but I still would be soar as hell tomorrow or even by this evening. Groaning I slowly pulled myself to a sitting position and looked in the direction in which the arrows came from.

A lump formed in my throat…it was Kikyo. She just stared at me an arrow notched as if I were an enemy, ready to kill as soon as I moved an inch.

"Hmph, are you really that pathetic?", her voice just as icy as ever.

"W…what?" was all I could manage to say at this point.

Kikyo lowered her arms and shook her head with disgust. "You would think that my own reincarnation would be able to defend herself against two low demon such as that. You're always relying on Inuyasha to come save you. Weak, ignorant, and a foolish is all my soul has become." Oh this dirt for brains zombie did not just call me ignorant. I could understand the others and question that a lot about herself, but I was not ignorant.

"Excuse me, I am not ignorant, just because I am young does not mean you can just say that about me." She spat at Kikyo. Then something weird happened, Kikyo smiled, she actually smiled which was way more unnerving then her 'Death Glare of Doom' as Sango had called it.

"You are simply that just ignorant. Even though we may share the same soul, I far surpass you. I don't need a half-demon to ensure my safety every waking moment of the day. You think that he is your hero and you have fallen in love so deeply. Ignorance radiates off of you…" was all I could take.

"What room do you have to talk, you steal souls of the dead just to keep that clay body of yours to even move!" that's when my I caught my breath, I had never meant to be so mean and when I looked up at her a shocked expression place on her snow white face. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will be punished for you impulsive acts!" "Whoosh" Her arrow flew and it flew right into my side. Probably six inches deep, just above my left hip blood began to flow rapidly out of my side. I screamed when it hit but now it was just painful. I cried not caring that she was still there smiling insanely like she had just accomplished her biggest goal. "Pathetic" was all I could hear her say with the ringing that had started to take place in my ears.

"Kagome!"

'Inuyasha' , I thought, he couldn't see what just happened here, he would never forgive me. I raised myself up again and looked where she had been, but of course she was gone. Inuyasha was close I had to get rid of the arrow somehow, it had her scent all over it. Maybe if I pull it out…

"Ahhh…not a good idea."

"Kagome!"

Shoot he was really close now, I looked back at the arrow I had one more idea. I found then end of the arrow just before it started into my flesh and snapped it. Yes is hurt, a lot, but it was the quickest way to get rid of it. I just hoped he wouldn't smell her scent with all the blood I had on it. I turned to look one last time where Kikyo had been and then to where I could hear his voice. I waited only a few moments before he burst through the trees to find a beaten injured crying Kagome. He looked at me and then exactly to the spot Kikyo had been, that almost stung as bad as Kikyo shooting me with the arrow. But his attention was back on me as he rushed to my side to look at my wounds.

"Kagome what happened… let me where you hurt!" he commanded gruffly, but no way was that happening.

"No Inuyasha… just take me to Sango!" trying my best not to let my voice crack.

"Kagome there's not time for that, just let me look wench!" that was the last straw.

"NO! Take me to Sango or we will wait until she gets here!" I yelled at him. I never like yelling at him nor telling him to 'sit' either, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do. Right? He eyeballed me a little bit but eventually gave in. He scooped me up bridal style thankfully and carried me to Sango who was only a few minutes behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you all right!" Sango called out from Kirara. The only problem was I couldn't find my voice; sobs and pain racked my whole body to its core.

"No, she has got some sort of injury she wouldn't let me see she asked for you!" Inuyasha yelled sounding more miffed about it now than earlier. Sango nodded her head and they glided down meeting us in the middle. Inuyasha gently placed me on the ground and took a few steps back. My awful crying probably hurting his sensitive ears, that reminded me of his nose not only that though. As soon as Sango pulled out that arrow head he would know what happened. It would hurt me to know end, but I had to do it.

"Inuyasha go…I know you smelled her. Go talk to her." I looked the other way as I said this. I couldn't bare the looks from everyone right now.

"Kagome you hurt…"

"I said GO INUYASHA!" his ears flattened against his head and I silently apologized, but he needed to leave now. He growled a little at me which didn't help me in any case right now until I heard him speed off. Sango eyed me suspiciously raising an eyebrow in the process. Miroku was sitting on the other side of me.

"Why did he need to leave so badly Kagome?"

"So he wouldn't see the arrow head I would like you to get out of my side please." I was holding back tears again, the pain in my side and my head only grew when I began to think about it. Sango wide eyed and a little confused began to slowly work the arrow head out of my side. It took for seemed like hours, but was really only half an hour. I could finally see the whole arrow head in Sango's hand as Miroku began to wrap up my wounds. Sango cleaned the arrow and looked a death glare at me.

"Is this from who I think it is?" there was no hiding it from Sango. I nodded sheepishly as I let a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Can you get rid of it before he comes back, he doesn't need to know."

"Yes he does Kagome"

"No he doesn't Sango, I don't want him to be torn up like that."

"It doesn't matter Kagome! She shoot you with a freaking arrow!" her words didn't make it hurt any less. No matter how much Kikyo hurt me or disrespected me I would never tear up Inuyasha like that, he didn't deserve it. Although I asked Sango the get rid of the arrow head she just hide in her one of her armor pockets with sent masking powder all over it. I guess that was a compromise coming from Sango. We waited for a few more hours nobody letting me get up to help with anything really had made me feel pathetic just like Kikyo had said. Finally I was able to get Sango to help me sit up on a nearby tree that we were making camp by. Shippo and Miroku were cooking dinner and the sun was just getting ready to set on the horizon he came running over the hill, straight towards me. 'Oh no!' I thought Sango had seen him already and I knew she was going to tell him if I didn't, but maybe that would be better. I quietly called Kirara over to me, tonight was the night of the new moon Inuyasha would be human and I could escape to the well. I just hope she could stall him that long, he was ten feet from me now walking and Sango jumped in front of me.

"She needs to rest Inuyasha leave her alone."

"I need to talk to her" he spat back. "Kagome what did you a Kikyo talk about?" I couldn't answer his question without lying so I stayed quiet.

"Damnit Kagome answer me!" he yelled and I could feel the water works start to form.

"She doesn't have to Inuyasha leave her alone!"

"The hell she doesn't Kikyo was really upset. She told me it was something Kagome had said." That was a surprise I didn't see coming and Sango was not happy at this comment either.

"Kikyo was upset by something Kagome said! Kagome you tell him what she did right now or I will!" I knew that was coming, thankfully Sango had stalled just long enough the sun was almost gone the last few rays peeking over the edge.

"I am sorry Sango I am not going to tell him."

"Then you leave me no choice." Sango reached in her pocket and pulled out the arrow head.

"What the hell…What the hell is that?" Inuyasha barked at Sango.

"What the hell does it look like? It is an arrow head you idiot. You say that Kagome upset Kikyo, your precious Kikyo fucking shoot Kagome with her arrow. Then she broke it off so you wouldn't see it. Then sent you away so couldn't smell it when I pulled it out and even then she asked me to get rid of it so wouldn't fucking upset you, you jerk." It hurt so bad to hear the story again I let one tear fall and I knew it was time to go whether the sun was down or not. I glanced a look at Inuyasha as tears rolled down my face. He just stood there shocked as he held the arrow head in his hand. Then just as he started to register what exactly Sango had just said I whispered only something he would hear just before his powers faded.

"I'm sorry for upsetting Kikyo…please don't be mad at me." with that Kirara transformed me on her back. Inuyasha's eyes held all his emotion, just like I knew he was torn and I was not going to make him chose.

"Let's go Kirara, take me to the well please." She growled as her acknowledgement ready to take off.

"K…Kagome wait" but Kirara raced down the hill as Inuyasha chased after us. Then sun was so close to setting just one last ray… I looked back to see Inuyasha confused as he watched us leap into the air and when he tried and failed he called angrily to me.

"I swear wench as soon as morning comes I am coming after you!"

* * *

I know it it kinda a short chapter but already so much drama.

**ME: That mean Kikyo... Kagome did nothing wrong! Inuyasha your a jerk right now!**

**Inuyasha: Hey I didnt write the story now did I**

**ME: No but you would have acted like that anyway jerk!**

**Inuyasha: I am going to murder you!**

**ME: AHHH Kagome!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: AHH! OUCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you guys so much for the favorties and the followers I will try to update this as often as possible.**

**Also I want thank all the people who gave me reviews! It means ALOT to me to hear positive or even negative things about my story!**

**Okay in this chapter Inuyasha talks to his HUMAN demon so basically his subconsicience. But this is how it looks.**

"Hello my name is Inuyasha" - is just him talking aloud.

'Hello my name in Inuyasha' - is his thoughts

_**'Hello I am Inuyasha' -**_is his human demon

**' Hello I am Inuyasha'**- is his regular demon ( although he dose not appear in this chapter this is what it looks like)

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I was walking back to where the group had set up camp, mumbling to myself the whole way there, "lucky wench got away tonight of all nights." I would have like to go question Kikyo about this whole fucking ordeal, but without my nose I couldn't find her. I looked down at the arrow head again; I knew it was Kikyo's I smelled it right before that wench took off, but why did Kikyo shoot her. She told me that Kagome had said something that upset her, but was it really so bad that she had to shoot Kagome. Oh no there that stupid feeling in the pit of stomach again. Fuck you stupid guilt. I looked at my stomach trying to growl at it, but it wasn't very good.

'Why in the hell should I feel guilty'

'_**Because you thought Kagome was the one to blame. You yelled at her made her upset. All she tried to do was protect you feelings.'**_

'Great now you want to talk to me, rabid fucking dog'

'_**Calling me names is not going to help our problem.'**_

'What do you mean our problem, last time I checked you are a fucking problem all the god damn time!'

'_**You idiot I am you human demon not your hanyou's demon. Notice I am not talking in three word sentences like a 'rabid fucking dog' as you called me earlier. Kagome is upset and she was injured we need her.'**_

'I don't need her all she every does it get in my fucking way, then I got save her sorry ass, so I pretty much hold her the whole time I fight… her face always gives away that she is scared too and that makes me want to rip, whoever we are fighting, throat out.'

'_**So you are protective of Kagome, you realize you love her right?'**_

I stopped in my tracks. Love her? No that couldn't be true I was in love with Kikyo.

' _**Exactly 'was' is your key word here, as in past tense you were in love with Kikyo'**_

" Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream out loud out of anger and confusion. Stupid human demons fucking suck, but at least he was gone now and I doubt that conversation was over. I just needed some time to think through all these damn emotions. I hate my human night I would always have these feelings when I got closer to Kagome. She smelled really nice all the time, but on that one night when we were trapped by spider demon was the best, each time after that I have tried to smell that again, but I was never able to get close enough.

'What the FUCK am I thinking about I am spouse to be mad at that wench.' But I couldn't be mad at her. Kikyo was the one who shoot her. Kagome was only trying to protect me and Kikyo lead me to believe that Kagome had done something wrong. I am so torn and I kept on walking I was getting to the top of the hill. I could see the glow of the fire and I knew the rest of my pack was going to be mad as hell at me. I took one step over the hill and they all looked at me. Shippo had tears in his eyes and red streaks from previous ones. Miroku face held no emotion which trouble me deeply, that was the first time that had ever happened. Then Sango's, oh I could tell this was going to be a long night. I got closer to camp and went to sit down on the other side of the fire.

Sango continued to glare at me and Shippo had run away in the bushes still crying. I looked around and noticed that Kagome had left her bag here and my heart dropped to my stomach. Our sacred jewel shards that we collected were in the side pocket of her overstuffed bag. She couldn't come back to us…she couldn't come back to me. They must have seen the realization on my face because Miroku 'hmphed' to himself and Sango glare started to get worse.

"Why did she leave her bag here?" I asked trying to hide the anxiety that was in my voice.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" venom dripped from her words especially on my name.

"I don't know Sango!" I yelled…that was the wrong move, Sango got up and punched me right in my face.

"What the hell Sango!"

"She left her bag because she was so scared that you were going to yell at her and make her feel less about herself than what she really is."

"I would never do that!"

"You do it all the time! You have sent her running home so many times it's not even justifiable anymore! Yet she still comes back to us… to you. But this time she can't come back to us you…YOU of all people are the only one who can go get her. Not to mention she has to climb out of the well injured like that. How is she going to do that Inuyasha? Your so block headed sometimes I wish I could beat you."

She was breathing and had a few tears making their way down her face which was red. Her brown eyes were filled with so much hurt and anger. Did I really always do this to Kagome when we had our fights? I rubbed my cheek where Sango hit me, but that wasn't what was hurting. My head was swimming with questions and new emotions. I looked at Miroku and Shippo who had just come out of the bushes their faces sorrow. I turned my attention back to Sango who was still crying.

" I will go get her first thing in the morning"

"NO you will not you are going to let her have her normal life for a little while and maybe those doctors there can heal her wounds."

"You can't tell me what to do Sango if I want to go get her I can!"

"UGH you are so pigheaded!" and with that she walked off

When she left I 'pfted' her and went to my own tree. I hated my human night but one reason that really just put me in a bad mood was that I couldn't just jump to a tree branch. I had to climb to get to the branch I wanted and of course I slip and fall on my ass. I grumble to myself and tried again this time making it to a decent branch.

'What am I going to do? I have a promise to keep Kikyo safe from anyone even Kagome. I will never let anyone hurt Kikyo.'

'_**But you will allow you so called "beloved" to shoot Kagome'**_

'Really again? Can't I have even a little time to have thoughts of my own'

'_**No'**_

'This is such bullshit…why won't you leave me alone?'

'_**You need to figure out what you are going to do with our little dilemma here.'**_

'What do you expect from me? I am going to drag Kagome back here and figure out what the hell it going on.'

'_**Sango told you to leave her alone.'**_

'I don't give a FUCK what she said, I am going to go get her in the morning.'

'_**Why… she promised to always stay by you side. She even asked your permission first to stay with you. She has always come back to you after every fight. What makes you think she won't come back this time.'**_

'Because Kikyo shoot her! This fight wasn't just between me and her; whenever Kikyo gets involved she is gone for longer periods of time than usual. I'm afraid each time that she isn't going to come back to me… I mean the group.'

'_**No you mean you. You know that you can't be without her for very long. She makes you feel good like someone is there for you when you need them. Not even Kikyo made you feel like that and I know because I was there the whole time. So don't try and lie about it!'**_

'Quit confusing me more and messing with my head! I love Kikyo that is final Kagome is just a friend…NEVERMORE!'

'_**I guess I cannot convince you that you're an idiot and probably will regret that decision'**_

'No so just leave me the hell alone.'

And he did I never heard back from him that entire night, but the more the night went on I realized my mistake at least he was keeping my mind busy from itself. His thoughts drifted from Kikyo to Kagome to his Father and all over again. Whenever he did try to sleep nightmares kept him in a tight hold until he awoke panting. So he just decided to stay awake for the rest of the night he mind began to wonder again. This time it was more on him and what he wanted.

"Do I really love Kikyo…I knew when we were together I felt something for her. But was it really love… I guess I will never really know because now she hates me and wants to take me to hell. I know I promised I would go with her, but… things have changed. I have my pack now that I need to protect. I need to Kagome. But Kikyo… I swore to at least protect her from Naraku. What am I going to do… I need to talk to Kagome she can help me. She has always been there for me maybe once I calm her down and get her to talk to me I can explain all of this to her."

I sat feeling content on my decision and watched as the pink hues of the sun rise starting making their appearance towards the mountains in the east. Slowy over the next few hours the sun began to rise and my hair turning to its natural silver. My senses returned next and I could smell and hear things all around me, I could hear Shippo's silent snoring and smell the burnt ashes in the pit. I jumped down softly and walked towards my pack they were all still asleep. I looked them over one more time and started off to Kaeda's.

'If you can hear me I promise I will not yell or judge Kagome, I will let her tell her side of the story first. Only when I find out what the hell is going on between these too will I consider apologizing to her.'

'_**Understood I will not be able to speak after this your hanyou's demon is coming out. I will only be able to observe what happens from here on out until the next new moon. Good luck and goodbye.'**_

I was a little upset that my human demon was going to be gone. At least he could hold a conversation and not only say three words at a time. He also did help me kind of even though I would never admit it. I started running then ready to find Kagome and drag her back here. I did tell her I was coming after her when the morning came.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will be one what happened to Kagome!**

**PLEASE keep posting the reviews it always help when you have some advice to go off of :)**

**Kagome: Good now i can tell how i feel about this whole situation. **

**ME: Yes you can i think INuyasha was being a jerk.**

**Kagome: Yes he was all i did was tell the truth!**

**Inuyasha: I am right here you know!**

**ME: I know i put you here just so you could here how much of a jerk you are.**

**Inuyasha: Your the jerk!**

**Kagome: INuyasha SIT!**

**Inuyasha: AHH!...*BAM***

**ME: I knew i liked you Kagome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and comments you are all amazing!**

**So kinda like the last sotry**

**" My name is" is speaking aloud**

**' My name is' is their own thoughts**

**Alright I hope you guys enjoy chapter three, and please keep the reviews coming and ideas are welcomed!**

* * *

Kagome POV

I heard Inuyasha's last words but to me as of this point in time it was an empty threat. My side was in so much pain that I wanted to scream. I held it in though as Kirara flew me to the Bone Eater's well. The only thing about my wounds was that I found it would not stop bleeding. It was a very slow, but never the less it was constantly bleeding. I needed to go to a doctor as soon as I got over the well.

'Oh no the well!' My side instantly began to throb. Why does that happen when you think about the pain it just seems to make it worse? But when you mind is on something else it doesn't seem to bother you as much. That never really made much sense to me and right now the only thing I could think about was my aching side. So I wasn't really helping myself out much.

After an hour or so of flying we were finally passing over Keada's village. I could see Inuyasha's forest! I was almost home, although I felt bad about what I did to Inuyasha I had to return home and then it hit me. I had left my jewel shards back at camp!

"No why did all the bad things today have to happen to me?" I cried out…of course no one could hear me though, except for Kirara that is. I weighed my pros and cons with this whole new situation and started to speak out loud babbling like an idiot probably.

"Well and really bad con to this is Inuyasha is going to be really angry at me. A good pro I guess is I get to go home and see my family. Cons umm… owe oh yeah my side won't stop bleeding. OH! Pro there are doctors in my world! Con…I have to somehow climb out of the well. Con I left my sacred jewel shards at the camp… oh Inuyasha had said he was coming for me in the morning… that is a pro now I don't have to worry about getting back here! I guess the Pro's outweigh the Con's. Yeah!"

With me babbling like an idiot I hadn't noticed that Kirara had landed just a few feet from the well. My eyes went towards it, for a moment I only stared at the well. This well could bend time because it was made from the wood of the 'Tree of Ages'. I slowly stepped down from my feline friend wincing a little at the sharp pains in my side. My hands and clothes were covered in blood, I had to hurry, I pushed down my guilt in the pit of my stomach and hopped over the edge and into the well. The purple light surrounded me with pink and white lights as well. It was always beautiful sight the travel through time like this, it reminded her of all the good times in her life. But like all good things sooner or later they had to come to an end. She finally felt the soft moist dirt under her as she lay on the ground and looked up towards the ceiling and noticed and small light coming from the corner of the well house.

'Mom must have put that up there so just in case I came home in the night time.' I watched as the light brighten and then dimmed, it went back and forth like that for a couple minutes. It must have been a candle…well now that that mystery is solved now the next one was how to get hell out of this well. I looked around no vines had grown in the well since we chopped them down and we were going to put a ladder in last time. Except…

"That stupid Inuyasha dragged me back down here." I grumbled.

The rocks are how I usually got out of here… and it looks like it was how I was going to get out today. I sighed as I peered down at my aching side and as if on cue it throb harder. I groaned, this was going to take a while. I took some on the bandaging that was still good and rewrapped my wound gasping at each hint of pain. Finally after ten minutes I had them rewrapped and I looked up at the ceiling again.

"You can do it Kagome!" I told myself, trying to encourage me. It didn't really work, but it was worth the try. I began to climb the rocks the best I could, but the pain in my side was killing me. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I tried to ignore it, tried to focus on my goal; the top of the well. But with each step I took upwards I felt like I was being pulled back down. So I closed my eyes and just breathed in and out evening out my breathing. The pain subsided a little just enough to where I could climb a few more steps. I had been doing this for almost an hour. I would take three steps and then breath, I only had about ten more steps to go!

"Almost there!" I said out loud and that actually encouraged me a little bit. I took the next three steps, but when I stopped to breathe the rock beneath my foot gave out and sent me falling back down into the well.

"No!" I hit the ground. Hard. Something in me snapped and I was in so much pain. For what felt like hours I just lay there crying. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome…Kagome are you in her? Kagome?!"

"Mom! I am down in the well I can't get out!"

"Okay let me go get a ladder. I will be right back honey!"

I heard her footsteps and the door open, but never close, that let in a small warm breeze. A smile played on my face, which was something I needed a small gentle warm breeze to let me know it would be okay. I laid there for only a few more minutes keeping my breathing in check and trying to put pressure on my wounds. I heard my mother footsteps a little slower this time. I saw her peep her head over the edge of the well, it was really hard to make out her face because of the dim light.

"I'm here honey I'm sending the ladder down now." She said as she leaned over slowly letting the ladder slid down to the bottom of the well. I was so thankful for my mother, so was amazing, someone I respected so much. I thanked the Kami for her as the ladder finally touched the ground. Slowly I walked myself up the wall to get into a standing position.

"Kagome is there something wrong?" concern filled her voice.

"I just have a really bad wound, in my side. I need to go to the doctor's as soon as I can get up there."

"What happened Kagome?"

"I will tell you on the way to the doctor's." I winced at my pain, it was still bleeding; it just would not stop. That was probably why I was starting to get lightheaded. I looked up at my mom again and with new energy I limped over to the ladder and slowly ascended my way to the top. Taking a few breaths every few rungs to catch my breath and finally I reached the top. There was mom with concern written all over her face. I felt really guilty for making her worry so much, I figured it took a lot of effort to let your only daughter go off into a well that sent her through time to fight demons all day long, only coming back every once in a while.

She put her arms out to give me a hug and I fell into it. I missed her so much all the time, especially when I needed her advice on something. She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes and saw all the pain I was going through. I started to shed more tears and mom pulled me back into the hug, we stayed there for a few moments before she felt something warm and wet. She pulled her hands back to notice that the right on was covered in my blood. Fear now took her over and she pulled my arm up over her shoulder and dragged me out to the car that we rarely used. She shoved me into the car and raced around to the other side, hopped in and started it up. The radio read that it was 11:17 p.m., why would mom be up so late? She stomped on the gas and the car roared to life as we sent spending down the road the nearest hospital.

"Kagome don't lie to me. What happened over there?"

I sighed I knew this was coming I didn't want to tell her that Kikyo had shot me, but what else was I going to do? She was my mother after all, I couldn't lie straight to her face.

"I was shot …with an arrow… b-by K-Ki-Kikyo"

"WHAT!?" the car swerved to the other lane, it was a good thing no one else was out there or they would have wrecked.

"Kagome how did that happen?"

"I was working on getting a jewel shard by myself and Kikyo and I crossed paths. We she started to insult me I started to stand up for myself and ending up insulting her too. Then she told me that I would pay for my actions and she shot me." It hurt for me to have to tell my mom this. I didn't really like talking to her or anyone really about Kikyo. Just thinking about her made me sad, angry, and jealous all at the same time. These were my feelings though, they weren't bad ones or anything like that, it is just how I feel. My mother looked at me anger and rage etched in her once calm features.

"Why would she do that Kagome!"

"Because I am always around Inuyasha now, and she isn't, her and Inuyasha use to in love, until Naraku tricked them into trying to kill each other. Kikyo ended up dying while Inuyasha was pinned to the tree for fifty years. That's where I found him and Kikyo was reincarnated by an old demon witch" I told her.

"That still does not give her a right to shoot you in the side with an arrow Kagome!" I winced at her yelling I was trying to show her what Kikyo had done wasn't out of hate or anything like that. I did what I could to protect Inuyasha's feelings because he is my friend… no he was my secret love. Almost everyone knew it besides him but that didn't matter. If he did not love me then that is his choice, I should not be spiteful at him or Kikyo for there like of each other.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that we were at the hospital. I tried to open my door on my own, but to my surprise I couldn't even lift my finger from my hand. When I raised my head the world began to spin and everything was twisting together in unnatural ways, then my world went black.

I started to open my eyes, my head was throbbing so bad. I lazily looked to my right and saw some sort of machine you would see in a hospital. Then I looked to the left and saw my mom asleep in the chair. That startled me a little bit, I looked around the rest of the room and noticed that I actually was in a hospital room, and I was the patient. I tried to sit up so I could go to the bathroom, but as soon as I moved a sharp pain hit my side…hard. I gasped and looked at the patchwork done to me. Then I remembered what happened. I groaned as I saw that my wound was still bleeding and had already soaked through the patches the doctors had put on. I looked back at my mom and tried to reach her to shake her awake, but I was a few inches short.

"Curse these short arms." I mumble to myself. "Mom…mom…MOM!" I finally yelled a little.

"Ahhh…what happened?! I wasn't asleep!" I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Mom its fine."

"Oh Kagome your awake! How do you feel…are you to hot…too cold…do you need me to fluff you pillow…are you thirsty…"

"Mom stop it, I'm okay just sore right now… what happened after I blacked out?"

"Oh well when I noticed that you have passed out I ran inside and got the doctor's. They all came out and rolled you inside they looked at your wounds and said they were pretty deep. Then they took you off to treat you and left me in the waiting room. I was so worried about you Kagome, finally they came out and said they fixed you up the best they could. They said that your wounds were better than what they actually looked, so that tried to stich you up. But about half an hour later you wounds reopened and blood just came gushing out of it. Ever since then they have just be patched up again every half hour. They can't figure out why you keep bleeding, that you blood should have created a clot to stop it from bleeding a long time ago. They don't know how to stop the blood from coming out… if you keep losing this much blood Kagome…they said you could eventually die."

My heart literally stopped beating for a moment and I went into shock, the nurses came in and brought me back with no harm done, I looked at my mom still stunned.

"There has to be something more to this than just what the doctor knows. I bet Kaeda will know more about this. It has magic and myth written all over it…Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"After the doctors come a patch me up one more time, I need your help getting out of here."

"No Kagome! You need to stay here until they figure out what it going on."  
"Mom they won't be able to figure it out. This is happening because of some sort of magic in Kikyo's arrows I guess. I need to get to Kaeda, she will know what is going on."

"Kagome… alright it will be a only a little bit for them to come patch you up again."

"Thank you Mom"

I smiled at her to try and reassure her that everything would be okay. But my head was pounding still, whatever medicine they had me on wasn't doing its job or couldn't do it. I looked around my bare room, the white walls were supposed to be calming, but it had the opposite effect. I laid my head back donw trying to rest my mind before getting up and going back down the well again, my eyes almost popped out of my eyes.

'I couldn't get back to the feudal era even if I wanted to, I don't have my sacred jewel shards. I have to wait for Inuyasha...'

It hurt to even think about him right now, I knew he was going to be mad at me and I was going to get yelled at, but I couldn't think about hit that way. I would just have to convince him that I need to speak first so I can get my point across to him. He would just have to wait until Keada could figure out what was wrong with me before he yelled at me. I looked at the clock it was almost five in the morning. The sun would be up within the next hour and a half. Then the doctors walked in, they didn't ask question about how I was doing they just patched me up and went on their way. I thought that was a bit odd, but it made it a little easier on me. I looked at my mom and nodded my head telling her lets go.

She frowned, but help me to get out of the bed, down the hall down three flights of stairs and out the front doors to the car took almost an hour. Everything hurt so bad I often had to stop for brakes especially down the stairs. Finally sitting me down in the car my patches were already soaked in blood again. I was really light headed and getting dizzy. Mom drove fast hoping that if I could get home and lay down I would feel a little better. We got to the shrine, slowly…very slowly she helped me out of the car and into the house to sit me on the couch.

"Thank you mom, Inuyasha should be here soon will you wait for him outside and tell him what is going on. He can help me from there."  
"Sure thing honey…please try to get some sleep though okay."

"Okay mom"

I smiled and layed down to try and sleep and mom walked out the door to wait for Inuyasha. I smiled and closed my eyes.

'Maybe Inuyasha will be mad at me forever, but at least I have a mother that loves me with all her heart. Even though you outside and I can't talk to you…you are amazing and wonderful in every way…thank you for everything you do.'

I breathed in and out.

"I love you mom" I whispered and then sleep overcame me.

* * *

**Alright there you are chapter three hope it was good! PLEASE read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all you comments and reviews they mean alot to me please keep posting them**

**And again here is the key to thoughts versus speaking and all that mumbo jumbo.**

"Speaking aloud"

'Speak their thoughts'

**"Beast speaking"**

**'Beast thoughts'**

_**'Human demon thoughts/speaking'**_

**Thank you all and enjoy chapter for sorry its a little shorter but I think you will like it!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I kept on running, the sun was now just peering over the mountains. I was getting closer to the village and in a few hours the rest of the pack would be awake and find me gone along with Kirara. She had never come back to camp last night, as far as we knew she was still waiting by the well with Kagome.

'Kagome'

I had thought about her all morning ever since my talk with my human demon had ended. My thoughts had went back to the night before…the smell of her blood had almost set my demon into over drive with protective instincts. Then when I smelled Kikyo all my thoughts went to her and when I first got there and noticed that the demons were gone, but Kagome was injured… I thought the demon had hurt Kagome and Kikyo had tried to help her by driving the demons and went chasing them down. I was concerned that she would get hurt.

I would have never have guessed that Kikyo had shot the demons and then shot Kagome. Then to tell me that Kagome had said something to upset her, acting like she had the right to be mad at Kagome. If the story was true Kikyo had shot Kagome! I care about Kikyo and her wellbeing…I use to love her, I even said I loved her last night, but there is no reason that Kikyo had to shot Kagome. I had been thinking about the talk my human demon and I had the night before as well.

'Could he have been right?' I thought I had yelled at him that I loved Kikyo and told myself that I needed to protect her from everyone…but I promised myself that I would protect Kagome as well. The more I thought about it in my head the more I began to understand and realize how stubborn I truly was being. I thought at one time I was beginning to like Kagome, but then when Kikyo came back I had just told myself that she looked like Kikyo. I just missed her, even though we thought we had betrayed each other, after finding out about Naraku… I realized that I still had feelings for her.

Then I remembered back when Kagome had told me that she loved me. She loved me just the way I was…she had saved me from myself in all actuality. I thought she had meant she loved me as a friend…until she kissed me. That was what had brought me back to the world and for a while I wondered if that would have been Kikyo, could she have brought me back?

All these questions kept on circling through my head and making it hurt. I was running through my forest when I came into the clearing with the well. I looked at it for a minute… this was what allowed Kagome to see all of us and see her family still. I sighed as I jumped in, the colorful lights surrounding me and filling me with warmth and a lightness, I guess you could say. I was floating in the light reminding myself that I could not just yell at Kagome and demand answers like I usually did. I would have to be clam about it. Soon the lights began to fade and I could smell the pollution in Kagome's world… I could also smell blood.

Kagome's blood was all over the well, the wall had streaks and bloody hand prints, smears of blood were all over the ladder that was now there, but the worst part was…I was standing in a pool of it. My beast howled in agony, there was so much blood in here so could be…dead.

**'KAGOME!' **yelled in my head and it wouldn't stop.

**'Kagome!..Kagome. Find her….. I find her… Out!** **…..LET ME OUT!'**

'No….NO…you can't get out. Ah my head….. I won't let you!' I yelled in my head.

He was so close… scary close to coming out and trying to find Kagome. That meant I might kill her family trying to find her. I held my head, grumbling and grunting in pain, I jumped up out of the well stumbling my way over to the door. I opened it find that the sun had just barely touched the mountains here as well. I took a few steps into the sun light and I heard a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha" it was Kagome's mom.

I heard my beast growl wanting to get out and kill her mom. When I half ran towards her I must have been losing control because she gasped.

"Inuyasha… y-your eyes are turning red and you have purple marks on your face!" She looked terrified.

"K-K-Kagome…"

"She is in the house Inuyasha…what is going on are you okay" she took a step closer.

"NO!" I jump to the steps of the house. "S-stay back….can't c-c-control him."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about… don't go near Kagome like that! Inuyasha NO!"

That's when I launched myself through the door closing it so she couldn't get in. My beast was so close to the surface, I could feel my body shifting relying on instinct. Plus the smell of Kagome's blood was getting stronger making it harder to keep clam. I quickly walked to the kitchen looking around franticly, she wasn't there. I went through the next door that lead to the stairs, when I got there I could smell it even worse I looked around again. There was one more doorway just a few feet away, the smell of her blood was coming from that room. I rushed in there, there was only a few moments left until I really lost control. I turned the corner and there she was.

I stalked towards her slowly; it seemed she was almost…dead. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I kneeled down next to her. I leaned in close to her neck and smelled her, past of the stench of the blood she was still alive. My beast cried out to me to see her in such a condition, admit it or not, Kagome was the closest thing I had to a friend. Her shirt was in tatters from being kidnapped by the demons and soaked in blood from her wound. Which had fresh blood on the bandages, and her face was bruised with scrapes here and there. I hear her heart beat; it was too slow for me as if she was dying. My beast howled at me again causing me to grunt and tangling my fingers in my hair out of pain and aggravation.

It must have been loud enough to wake her slumber, her eyebrows came together and she wrinkled her nose. Then slowly her eyes started to open.

I could still feel my beast at the surface still trying to break free. Begging me to let him out and find Kagome even though he knew perfectly well that she was alive right here in front of me. As she came to, her eyes droopy from just waking, she began to register the condition I was in. Shock was written all over her face, and then she began to tear up.

"Inuyasha I am so s-sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff to Kikyo… I am sorry for running off the way I d-did…I-I knew you would be mad, b-but I didn't realize it had made you this upset. I'm so sorry Inuyasha please just let me explain!"

Tears were cascading down her face, she thought I was like this because I was mad at her? Was I really that rude and insensitive to her? My beast howled at me in disapproval for my actions. My skin crawled, he was so close to getting out. Kagome sat up the best she could wincing and cringing from her pain, it made my beast growl with anger once again. One more sight like that and I would lose control. Then she did something I least expected.

She leaned, putting both of her hand gently on my face. They were still warm with blood through her. She kept eye contact with me the whole time she did this to me. Then she rubbed her thumbs across the jagged purple marks I knew had formed on my face. It was strange at first, but then it became soothing. My beast began to purr with delight, she was calming him down. She smiled at me tears still leaking down the side of her face.

"Inuyasha I am so sorry for the way I acted… but I will always come back to you. I promised to find all the jewel shards… to stay by your side. I would never break that promise Inuyasha; I'll go back with you. Its okay please just calm down… I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. I promise."

She smiled once again at me with red cheeks and a calming demeanor in her features. My beast instantly complied with her requests and submerged himself back to the bottom. As soon as my eyes changed back and the purple marks were gone I was able to speak clearly.

"Kagome..." she still hand her hands on my cheeks.

"Inuyasha are you gonna be okay?" she asked so quietly the sadness returning to her eyes.

"Yes I fine"

"Good I'm glad…"

That was all she could say before she passed out in my arms. My heart stopped for a few beats, she wasn't breathing. I turned her around in my arms so I could see her face. It was so ghostly white I could feel my own blood draining from my veins. In that moment my beast broke through my barriers that I had fortified to keep him in. My mind and thoughts were pushed back to the back of my body and I watched my demon take over my body.

'NO!...Nooooo!' I cried out trying to claw my way back into control.

**"Quiet! ….Kagome hurt….you didn't protect…. you failed…weak fool!" **he said out loud.

I had no control over my body, usually I would black out and never know what happened, but this time I could see everything. Slowly my beast reached his hand for her face…

'NO don't touch her don't hurt her!'

**"Not hurt fool….help…heal"** He tried to push me back again, but I wasn't going to let that happened. I dug my claws into I would assume some type of ground. My beast growled in dislike, but he eventually let be and continued what he was doing. He slid an extra-long clawed finger gently down the side of her face, moving her hair to the side. He leaned in closer sniffing her and then licked her face.

'What the hell are you doing to her!?' My face started to heat up, it Kagome woke up and saw me like this, I wouldn't be able to explain my way out of this.

**"Be quiet!...Heal her…watch….you see"**

Slowly he continued to lick her face; at first I thought my beast was just being crazy. Then I saw that he was licking the scraps on her face and the bruises as well. After a few minutes they began get smaller and smaller until they were eventually gone and no scars were left. He just started at her and the more he did the more I was amazed. I had never really been able to look at Kagome's face so close.

**"Beautiful" **my beast said softly aloud and to be honest I couldn't argue with him. I had never noticed how beautiful Kagome really was… how could have I not noticed that!

Then my beast growled again smelling the scent of her blood still pouring from her wound. He leaned down to sniff her side taking it in for a moment. A snarl ripped through my body sending fire through my veins. Confusion took over in my head until I heard what my beast had to say.

**"Kikyo's arrow…covered with poison! Won't heal….need help…Hag will help!"**

'What do you mean covered in poison? Why won't it heal? Is she going to be alright?!'

**"Poison yes…. Don't know…" **with a sadden heart I watched as my beast gently picked Kagome up and nuzzle my head into her neck purring. It made me heat up in all kinds of places. When he pulled her away and looked at her again my heart began to beat slower. Why did she have such a calming effect on my beast?

He grunted and pulled her closer to my body and started to run to the well. Mrs. Higurashi was still trying to unlock the door screaming for her daughter. He open the door and Mrs. Higurashi shocked stumble back almost falling. My beast gave her an apologetic look and tried to speak to her.

**"Kagome hurt….taking to Hag….she help Kagome….everything be fine."**

" Inuyasha I don't know what is going on with you, but if I don't see my daughter again or you come back without her I will never let you live.

**"No hurt Kagome….Save Kagome."**

"Then go and you better bring her back soon."

My beast nodded and ran toward the well trying not to look at the walls that were covered in Kagome's blood. Adrenaline started to pulse through my entire body, my beast was focus on one thing and one thing only.

**"Kagome"**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**This one I tried really hard on to pay attention to detail please let me know how I did. Thank you Chapter 5**

**COMING SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all you comments and reviews they mean alot to me please keep posting them**

**And again here is the key to thoughts versus speaking and all that mumbo jumbo.**

"Speaking aloud"

'Speak their thoughts'

**"Beast speaking"**

**'Beast thoughts'**

_**'Human demon thoughts/speaking'**_

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter sorry it took so long but it was with in my week time period!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

My beast watched as the lights passed by him. I don't think he ever really got to see them for himself. He smiled, well as best as he could do with huge fangs poking out from his upper lip. When the lights began to fade I could feel my body heat up again. The smell of several different weak demons hit my nose and my beast instantly growled out in warning. Cracking his knuckles and getting ready to slaughter the first demon he saw something stopped him. Inuyasha felt as if his entire body was going into shock, his heart beat stopping and restarting over and over again. His beast looked down at Kagome wide-eyed… that's when I realized what was going on. We couldn't hear Kagome's heartbeat…

My beast shook with anger and howled at the top of his lungs from the bottom of the well. It echoed on for miles, as for me I was on the verge of tears, this was the second time this had happened to her. I had let her once almost die and I heated up again with in my own body. I pushed father forward to reach the control, digging my claws into the cage that held me in.

'I will NOT let Kagome die!'

**"She is gone…K-kagome…"**

**'**Kagome will not die in my time in My arms, because of ME!'

**"NOOOOOO!"**

'Listen to me you need to get to Kadea's hut now! GO!'

With that said my beast jumped out of the well above the trees and went practically flying to the village of Edo. Never had my best actually listened to me before… weird as it was to me I was focused on Kagome. My beast was all focused on Kadea's hut, but I was trying to listen to Kagome. I heard it, it was so quiet barely audible to my ears but it was there. One beat, I held my breath waiting for the next one. Seventeen seconds passed before the next one came, Kagome was clingy on to the last bit of life she had left. I saw through my eyes that we were almost to the village and Kadea had just walked into her hut. My beast howled out to her hoping she would get the message, I saw Kadea turn towards us just as we skidded to a halt right in front of her.

Kadea stumbled back in fear, I forgot what I looked like.

"I-I-Inuyasha what h-happened to ye?"

**"No time… Kagome hurt…Kikyo's arrow poison…Kagome dying!"**

"Kikyo's poisoned arrows? Did Kikyo shoot her…here come in a lay her down quickly!"

My beast grunted and walked in swiftly, he laid Kagome down on the futon.

"Where is she injured Inuyasha?"

My beast didn't reply back he was trying not to kill the old hag for not just helping Kagome and asking questions later. Instead he ripped open Kagome's shirt with bloody claws to reveal a deep wound in her side.

"Oh my Kikyo used a very rare poison indeed, I will get the antidote, do not harm her Inuyasha."

**"Get antidote!"**

Kadea jumped a little at my frightening tone or I just looked that scary. She hobbled out of the hut as fast as she could to retrieve the antidote. I stepped outside making sure no one would come in to harm Kagome.

'Hey! Beast you need to calm yourself before you end up hurting someone I care about!'

**"Care only Kagome…Kagome very important… no one else."**

'What do you mean 'Only Kagome' I knew Kagome is important to us, but there are more people I care about like Kikyo'

My beast snarled at me like I had never heard before, it was so intimidating that I actually submitted to my own dominace. Which is weird.

**"Kikyo!...Kikyo hurt Kagome…MY Kagome!"**

'I know Kikyo shoot her… wait did you just say 'MY Kagome' as in she belongs to you?

**"Not belong…want"**

'Want?'

Right as I was going to ask what he meant by that Kadea showed back up and she was wobbled as fast as she could to her small hut. She gave a quick glance at Inuyasha before pushing aside her door.

"Inuyasha ye might want to join me with this. If this is the poison I think it is the antidote alone won't heal her. I am going to need some of your blood."

**"Blood? … need my blood?...fine."**

My demon took one of Kadea's knifes that was laying by the pot and cut open our hand, I didn't feel any pain but I could tell even for me it would take a few hours to heal, he had gotten all the way to the bone.

"Very good Inuyasha now please drip you blood over Kagome's wound your blood will help her heal faster and close the wound to keep her from losing blood."

My beast nodded and dripped the blood over Kagome's wound he kept it there watching as his sent mixed with hers. He purred with happiness as we could hear Kagome's heart beat again. Slowly the wound began to close and the bleeding stopped for the most part. Kadea sat down wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

"She will live…but Kagome now carries demon blood in her. I have never done that before, I have no ideas what will happen to her. The blood may take over her body, it might just disappear, I have no idea all I know is that it will take some time for the blood to regenerate in her body. Give her three days Inuyasha, and then we shall see what has become of her…will ye please explain to me what happened between Kagome and my sister."

My beast only gave her a fearful glare as he sat down next to Kagome.

**"Kikyo shoot Kagome… poison arrow…ran to well…so much blood…covered well walls..." **I could feel my beast getting angry again so I tried one last time to push my way through the cage.

Finally I was able to control my own body, but not for long my beast was raging inside of me howling at me to let him back out. I couldn't stop him from coming out so I would have to make this quick.

"Kadea t-that was my beast he hast to power to take over my body when I am in danger as you have heard before. Although I am unsure why he came out with Tetsusaiga still in my possession I have no idea. Short version of the story…K-kagome was kidnapped by some demons, Kikyo shoot them they must have talked and Kikyo said Kagome had made her upset. She didn't tell me that she was the one that injured Kagome. I got hot headed and yelled at Kagome, and then she ran off and went to her side of the well. When I turned back into a demon this morning I went to get her and you heard the rest of the story. Ahhh! He is pushing me back up make sure no one goes near Kagome my beast will attack I won't be able to stop him. Ahhhh!"

My beast snarled as he came back the blue iris returning to my eyes.

**"Weak fool…don't control me…Kagome healed?"**

It took Kadea a minute to grasp her mind around what exactly was going on, when she realized he was asking her a question she answered quickly not want to anger the beast.

"I don't know Inuyasha we will just have to wait three days, she lost a lot of blood, there is no telling what will happen."

My beast eyes sadden…is that possible, and he whimpered lowering his ears. Wow this was weird. He crawled over closer to Kagome and sat her head in our lap.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't…"

My beast snarled at her very ferociously and Kadea instantly shut her mouth and backed away. I felt bad for Kadea having to deal with this. I would be sure to apologize to her whenever I gain back control

**_'I don't think you will be doing that anytime soon.'_**

I froze that was not my beast that was complete thought, that could only mean one thing. I turned around and sure enough back in the corner of the cage sat my human form with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

'How can I be talking to you… I thought…'

**_'It seems that if your beast is in control of you mind and body he puts you in his place. This is the horrid cage you have us trapped in. Do you realize how hard it is to share this little space with that beast, he is a mongrel not to mention he can't complete a sentence. I have to sit her almost all the time hearing him swoon over Kagome, killing Naraku, and how much he wants to kill other demons.'_**

'Wait did you just say he 'swoons' over Kagome?'

**_'But of course it is the one conversation I can have with the beast. It also seems to be the only thing we agree on…no I take that back its one of the two things we agree on.'_**

'What do you mean agree on exactly?'

**_'You do realize how dense you can be sometimes, drives me crazy, but anyhow your beast and I agree on two things. One, is that you're a fool and Two is that we both… and I am still talking about your beast and I are very much in love with Kagome.'_**

My hold face heated up. How in the seven hells could those two be in love with Kagome when I was in love with Kikyo. How in the hell did that possibly freaking work. I was in love with Kikyo… right?... Yes I was in love with Kikyo.

'How in the hell does that work and sorry to tell you I still love Kikyo.'

**_'Ah that is another things we agree on, you're a baka for still loving that dead corpse. As bad as I feel for what happened between you too, if Kikyo truly loved you she would have asked questions first and not just shot us. Kikyo had the power to hate us like she does now when she was alive, there is no telling if that could have still happened.'_**

'T-t-that doesn't matter, if Naraku wouldn't have set us up we would still be together!'

My human form took on a huge frown almost a sneer looking at me with cold eyes.

**_'Like I said before, we don't know what would happen. But what I do know is if Naraku didn't happen we all would have never have met Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and especially… Kagome. As much as your beast and I hate Naraku we are thankful for his appearance. We love Kagome, she has shown us kindness and love over and over again. Not to mention how many times she had forgiven your sorry ass for running to Kikyo and leaving her in danger.'_**

I was about to same something when I realized what my human for was saying was true. If it wasn't for Naraku Kagome would have never met me and I never met her. As much as I thought I was in love with Kikyo…Kagome was still a friend I didn't want to lose. I turned back to see what my beast was seeing. He was looking at Kagome his clawed fingers carefully running his fingers through her hair. Her head was in my lap and she was breathing normally again although I noticed that her wound still was bleeding, but not as profusely as it was earlier. My human demon was right, I had hurt Kagome so much, Naraku had almost taken Kagome from me once, the Band of Seven had tried to kill her, but I was the worst of them all.

"mmhhh…mm…I-inuya-sha…"

My heart for once in my life didn't stop beating, it was a miracle to hear her voice again!

**_'Thank the Kami! She is alright!'_**

My beast purred and nodded with him.

**'Kagome better….not fine…not all good…just better'** my demon spoke to us and that remined me that I needed to make sure what my human side was telling was true.

'Beast I know you can hear me so I am going to make this simple. Do you love Kagome too?'

**'Yes'**

My brain was fried, I didn't understand how my human demon and Beast could be in love with her but I could not.

**_'I don't know how to explain it either, but one thing is for certain, you will apologize to Kagome for the way you treated her. I don't care if you mean it or not, it will mainly becoming from us. Then you need to figure out you feelings baka. We don't know what will happen to Kagome after three days' time will you please be nice to her just for once!'_**

I thought about what he said and I understood now how badly I treated Kagome. I whimpered in front of my human for hours. I kept asking how I could have done all of that to Kagome. Why had she forgiven me so many times without a second thought? Then the answer came and not from the form I expected it to come from.

**'She loves us'**

The irony in that truth made me want to cry, but I know that he was right. Kagome had saved me countless times. She even told me she loved me as a half-demon, the most disgusting thing to any human or demon. Yet she still loved me past everything I had put her through.

**_'Do you think if you put Kikyo through all the things you have put Kagome through would she still love…if she did still? Would she have forgiven you every time you went out to see a past lover? The answer is no Inuyasha. You have been blind to see who really loves and cares for you, and you almost let her die today in our arms. You need to think what you are going to do to make this right. If Kagome was smart girl and made the smart choice she wouldn't love you anymore and would have gotten over you. But she is making the correct choice by following what her heart tells her to do. Who is to say she will get smart one day and stop loving us, I would never forgive and our Beast would seek control every day to find her. You would go insane with all the voices and images he will send to your brain!...Inuyasha you need to promise yourself right now you will at least respect and care for Kagome like she had done for you. You may still love Kikyo but Kagome is the one is here try being there for her.'_**

My whole body was shaking wanting to release the sobs that threatened to break through. He was right, all of it was true! My only doubt I had now was, was I going to be able to love Kikyo with these two loving Kagome. Even though I told everyone I loved Kikyo still, I didn't know if that was true or not. I had kept my feelings about Kagome a secret from everyone, even myself and now she was paying the price.

'I swear on my life I will protect Kagome, and I will try to be there for her when she needs me.'

**'Can have control.'**

'What!?'

**'Keep your promise…you stay…in control.'**

'You mean I can have my body control back and you won't try to take over again?'

**'Yes…No…Can have control…must keep promise…no more hurt…Kagome calms me. Kagome hurt…I have control.'**

I thought about it in my head it seemed like my Beast was being serious. I would have to keep my eye on Kagome. If she were to get hurt again my Beast would return.

'Alright Beast I will keep my promise.'

With that my beast purred one last time before allowing me to push through the cages and back into control. When I opened my eyes and saw Kagome with my self back I couldn't help but smile, she was my friend and I needed to treat her like one. I looked up to where Kadea had been, but she was now in bed. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed it was the middle of the night. I decided to watch Kagome through the night and with that I stayed put and continued to play with her soft raven hair.

* * *

**Alright I know there are some people who want to see Kagome scold Inuyasha and she will! Just not for a chapter or two we gotta get her feeling better before she can have at it with Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: I am still right here you know! I dont want to get yelled at!**

**Me: Well maybe you should have thought of that before Kikyo shot poor Kagome!**

**Kagome: Yeah it really hurt Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: *blushes* well its not my fault you got kidnapped!**

**Me:Uhhhh... Yes it is.**

**Inuyasha: Shut the hell up!**

**Kagome: Sit boy!**

**HEHE please READ AND REVIEW! Ideas are very much appreciated and Your thoughts and opinions matter to me as a writer **

**Thank YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it me again this week!**

**So here is a bonus chapter for this week I had a lot of spare time these last few days!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also there might even be another bouns chapter this week if I can get ten reviews that is my goal!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND MOST OF ALL ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Kagome POV

"Inuyasha I am so sorry for the way I acted… but I will always come back to you. I promised to find all the jewel shards… to stay by your side. I would never break that promise Inuyasha; I'll go back with you. Its okay please just calm down… I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. I promise."

I smiled at him trying to calm his beast and it seemed to be working. His eyes were returning to there normal liquid gold color. The marks on his face slowly began to disappear. My heart flutter when he looked up at me.

"Kagome..." I still had my hands on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha are you gonna be okay?" I asked so quietly, sadness hitting me again

"Yes I fine"

"Good I'm glad…" was all I could get out before I blacked out.

Now I was awake, but I wasn't awake if that makes any sense at all. I guess I was dreaming, but it felt so much more real than that. I was standing in a dark cave with very dim light and my whole body ached for some odd reason. Towards the entrance of the cave there were metal bars like a jail cell almost. I crawled toward it hoping that it would be open and I could get out of here. But of course with my luck that wasn't possible. I sighed feeling lonely and exhausted, I turned my back to the bars and sild down to my bottom in despair.

'Am I dying' I thought in my head.

"On the contrarty you are actually being reborn…in a sense I guess."

I froze. I didn't see anybody else in here when I looked around. It was really dark though.

"Who's there?" I asked sound more scared than I wanted to.

"No one you need to be afraid of, I am you…well a part of you… you know I don't quite understand it myself."

"Please come out where ever you are." Then I wished I had taken back what I had said. She stepped out of the darkness and into the dim light. IT was me! She looked exactly like me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I told you I am you…hmm, maybe think of it this way I am your subconscious umm…a human demon would be another term. Everyone has one even demons have them but they are called 'Beasts' instead."

"What about half-demons?"

"For them they have both of them, it can be a gift or it can be a curse depending on themselves."

"Okay…Where is this place exactly?"

My human demon chuckled lightly.

"We are in the cage you locked me in… so my home I guess you could say, don't get that look or say you're sorry either. You can't help it most 'homes' look a lot like this."

"Still I am sorry this must be awful."

"It does tend to get lonely in here, but I don't think I will go through that ever again!"  
"Why do you say that?"

My human demon smiled and pointed over to a more lighten corner of the cave. I looked at not seeing anything I first, but then something moved. It was about the same height as Kagome and even had the same skin color. But there girl had raven colored hair with silver tips that same, her hands had long claw like finger nails and she didn't have human ears. She had ears atop her head just as Inuyasha did! She started to stand up and as she did Kagome noticed that she had fangs in her mouth and forelocks that where pinned up in looped kind of way. She had a full face with soft pink lips and a sharp nose. Her bangs looked like that of Kagome's as well and when the figure finally stood tall she began to open her eyes and made Kagome and her human demon gasp. Her eyes were the most stunning feature, they were a deep amethyst on the outside and hazel on the inside. In the middle the colors were dancing for dominance moving in chaotic rhythm. She smiled showing off he pearly white fangs, and when she blinked her long soft lashes and opened her eyes again.

"Wh-Who are you" I asked stunned.

"I do not have am name…but I do know what I am. I am your beast." She smiled so kindly at me.

"M-M-my beast!?" I squeaked.

"Yes Kagome I am your beast born from you wound inflicted by Kikyo and the blood of Inuyasha."

"I-inuya-sha…"

"What do you mean beast?" my human demon asked.

"When Kikyo shoot you with her arrow it was laced with poison, Kikyo is one of your demons meaning it is one of your conflicts within you. But to save you Kadea asked Inuyasha's beast to dripped blood over you wound as she applied the antidote. By giving his blood it caused reactions to the multiple demons you had congregating with in you. You Kagome are the purest soul to ever walk the earth but you are true to you feelings that is why I was born. I am not a mindless beast I can speak complete thoughts and still have the instincts of a demon. I the beast you have created is a pure if that makes any sense."

"I believe I understand, but if you not a mindless beast you need a name." my human demon stated.

"Then so do you."

They both looked at me and I began to blush when I realized what was going on. They were looking for me to answer their question. I thought about it for a while my human demon was very close to my heart and was basically loved because I really did love all of my friends and family, she was the one that made the choice to do that. I smiled and looked at her.

"Your name will be Kokone."

"Why have you picked that name?" Kokone asked.

"I picked it because you are basically all the love in my heart, and that is what you name means 'love of the heart'."

She ponder this for a second and then she smiled at me.

"I like it, thank you Kagome."

I smiled at her again pleased with myself that she liked it.

"What about me?"

I turned to my beast and looked her over, she was gorgeous and her eyes were beautiful, but they were also sharp like my arrows. That made me think that Kikyo's arrow when she shot me was out of anger. That wasn't right but this demon was born out of some sort of truth. I remembered something gramps had told me a long time ago.

"Your name will be Mayumi!"

"May I ask why?"

"Your intentions and reason for being here are pure and true and you are in sorts a protector like a bow. So 'ture bow'…Mayumi."

"I very much like this name thank you Kagome."

I began to wonder something after that was said.

"Kokone if I wake up will it be you everyone hears and sees?"

"No Kagome, Mayumi and I are just what we are your subconscious. I cannot come out at all, but Mayumi came take control of your body if she feels you are in danger. Just like Inuyasha's beast did. However unlike most half demons you Kagome can call upon you demon side, you can choose when to be human and when to be demon."

Kagome gasped every half demon she knew was forced into a period of time of when they were human and a time period in which they were demon. But maybe since her demon side was born after she was the rules didn't apply exactly the same way.

"Kagome you can call on you demon side when you need it, when that happens though you won't be able to communicate to Kokone only me." Mayumi said.

"Why is that" I asked.

"This is because that is the one rule all half-demon logic follows. It is not something we can help I am sorry, but you will be able to visit us together in your dreams just as you are doing now." Mayumi smiled.

"So Mayumi…will I look like you when I choose to be a demon?"

"Yes Kagome you will, we are you two forms, demon and human, you are your own form though. How do I put this in your dreams you will look like both of us such as you do right now."

"What do you mean I look just like Kokone don't I?"

"Nope" Kokone replied, "You look like both of us put together…see"

Kokone so how made a mirror appear and when Kagome looked into it she gasped. She did look like both of them. But it wasn't still…it was almost like those holograms when you tilt the card one way you see one image, but when you tilt it another way it's a different image. Kagome turned one way and looked exactly like Mayumi, and when she turned the other way she looked like her old self.

"Kagome there is something I have to tell you." Mayumi said

"Yes Mayumi?" now looking at her, with my full attention.

"You will also gain a new weapon when you call upon me the first time."

"But I already have my bow and arrows and my miko powers."

"Yes but as you know there is something holding you miko powers back, and you bow is really for long range combat. These weapons are for close range contact."

Mayumi reached into each sleeve and brought out two metal fans.

"That is the weapon Kagarua uses!" Kokone hissed.

"Not exactly Kokone, these weapons are bladed and just like Inuyasha's weapon they can only be touched by humans and half-demons. They are very powerful Kagome."

Mayumi popped the fans open loudly, jumping from the noise that just sounded like a gun shot, Kagome stared in awe at the fans. They were a beautifully deep violet color with gold lettering and a yin and yang symbol in the middle. The letter read their names on them 'Mayumi' on the left side, 'Kokone' on the right, and 'Kagome' in the middle above the yin and yang symbol. At the end of each blade was the scary part, Kagome had counted thirteen thin dragon claw like blades on the ends, Mayumi smiled.

"Then are called 'tensei' or bladed fans, this is also a weapon of choice for you, and a good part is there is no need for training, your body will automatically have all the knowledge you need and feed it to your brain. I will also be there to help."

"I think I understand thank you Mayumi" I smiled at her. "When am I going to wake up?"

"It will take so time you should probably sleep. It will take some time to you wound to heal Kagome. Please sleep as much as you can and when you wake you will be in the real world again. You will wake in your human form." Kokone smiled kindly.

"Okay Kokone I will sleep for now." I was kind of tired and this was a lot of information to take in all at one time and I was positive there was more to be discovered. I imagined a soft pink bed just like in my room and it instantly appeared. I laid and I almost instantly fell asleep. While I slept my subconscious continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Mayumi why did you not tell her that her wound will not fully heal until she turns into her demon form?"

"Because Kokone she cares what other people will think. We both know that…I think she will want to keep it a secret for at least a little while until she had become more comfortable with the idea. What do you think Inuyasha will do when he finds out? You know that half-demons smell different than humans and demons. What if he can smell the difference?"

"To be completely honest with you, I don't give a freak what Inuyasha thinks! For all I care he can take his Tetsusaiga and shove it somewhere! If Kagome was smart she would get over him in a heartbeat and move on."

"Kokone you know that she won't do that…at least in a heartbeat. You know how much she loves Inuyasha and it is a true love."

"I know Mayumi, but if he doesn't start to shape I am going to have to put a little more influence on her decision. "  
"I know I will as well…I do not agree with it, but I do agree that Kagome is suffering a great deal of pain because of Inuyasha, that was a major demon I was actually born out of. Also kind of why I love Inuyasha too."

"Well shape up because, if that dog even so much as accuses Kagome of doing something wrong…so help me I will find a way out of here and he will get the lecture and 'sitting' of his lifetime!"

Mayumi giggled at Kokone and her spirit. Kagome rustled on the bed from where she slept mumbling.

"mmhhh…mm…I-inuya-sha…"

* * *

**ME: I hope you all enjoyed the story so far!**

**Kagome: OMG I AM A HALF-DEMON NOW! SO freaking cool!**

**Mayumi: I really do like my name and the color of my eyes by the way!**

**Kokone: me too!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?**

**ME: Shut it or your gonna get it from Kagome! *runs and hides behinde Mayumi* yeah thats right**

**haha read and review please my goal 10 reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it is me again!**

**I know I didn't make my week deadline, but I didn't get any reviews on my story :'(**

**I don't know it is going good our bad unless I get reviews or IM**

**Please R&R guys it really helps me with my story and gives me the motivation to write the next chapter!**

**Well here is chapter six I hope you enjoy please read and review!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

It had almost been three days, Sango, Miroku, Kaira, and Shippo just returned yesterday. Sango was none too happy with me and since Kagome wasn't there to 'sit' me we ended up playing 'I hide and jump around in the tree scared to death that Sango won't find and kill me!' I didn't like that game at all, but thankfully that only lasted for the day. I'm still going to keep out of hitting range…that woman scares me.

It was getting late and the sun was setting, ever since Kagome fell unconscious Kadea has been pushing us out of her hut. Some nonsense about to much 'body heat' could over heat Kagome. Well that was not going to stop me tonight, Kagome was spouse to wake up around the middle of the night and I was going to be there for her when she woke up. I promised my human demon I would try to be there for her and a promise is a promise.

I waited till everyone was asleep, I was in my tree when I finally heard Sango start to snore a little I smiled and jumped to the next branch to Kadea's hut. I used the recoil of the tree branch to send me soaring and lading on the roof of the hut. I listened closely, I could hear Kadea breathing, but Kagome was still the same. I sat down on the roof waiting until I heard something from her.

*ten very long seconds later*

**'See her now'**

"What the!?...Oh it was just you. Damn don't scare me like that."

**'See Kagome now!' ** shouting a bit this time.

"Beast I am waiting for something to happen first." Trying not to try his patience.

**'Kagome wake soon…I feel it…go NOW!' **screaming the last word, making my head throb.

"Fine, fine just knock off the yelling you're giving me a headache."

I walked to the front of the hut and jumped down to the door. Quietly as I could I shifted the door just enough to slide in. I walked slowly being sure not to wake Kadea or Kagome for that fact, I finally made it next to her. I laid down behind her using my elbow to prop my head up. I waited, but as I waited I looked over her. She had soft porcelain skin light full pink lips, and wave upon wave of black raven colored hair. Long thick eyelashes, button nose, long slender neck…

'Slow down' I told myself, I could feel the slight blush in my cheeks as I watched Kagome. My beast purred in my head as he was able to see Kagome. That whole they loved her and I didn't thing still gave me a headache, so I tried not to think about it. What I did think about a lot was what my human demon had said to me about Kikyo and Kagome and the differences between them.

If I had put Kikyo through everything I had put Kagome through there was no doubt she would have left me. But Kagome was still here, she stood by my side no matter how much pain I put her through. Not to mention he was also right that if Kikyo had truly loved him she would have asked questions first and shot him later.

'So why do I feel something towards Kikyo?'

**'You're a baka'**

'You know it would be kind of nice if you would leave me the hell alone. Would kill you to let me have a little alone time in my own mind for once.'

**'Yes it would'**

"Whatever" I said aloud and Kagome squinted her eyes a little.

My heart beat jumped through the roof as I watched in silence as Kagome began to stir, she was mumbling something that sounded like someone's name.

"K-kok..one…mayu…mi…"

'What the hell is she talking about?'

I watched as she slowly sat up rubbing her hands against her eyes. Yawning a little she groggily opened her eyes to look towards Kadea and then she turned and she saw me. He eyes widened and she started to back away, absolute terror on her face. She became very panicky, my beast whined in my head upset that Kagome was so scared of me. I quickly moved to catch her arm and pulled her into me giving her a hug. She was shaking like crazy scared out of her mind it seemed like, but after a few moments she began to calm down.

I pulled away slowly not letting go in case she tried to back away again. I looked her dead in the eye and I could still tell that she was a little frightened, but there was more shock on her face than anything else.

"Kagome are you okay?" I asked slowly

"I think so…my side still hurts a bit, but I think I will be fine." She looked away as she spoke to me and then she looked down.

"Kagome what are you doing?" I asked I could smell the tears starting.

"I know you are going to yell at me, so can we go outside before you do?"

I was so taken back that I didn't exactly respond back to her, my beast was raging inside of me a pushing on the cage bars. I could feel his anger and how much he wanted to strangle me at the moment, but instead I did what she asked of me. I nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the tree I was sitting in earlier, far enough that if I did start to yell at her no one would really hear. But I was not going to yell at her.

'You're not going to yell. You're not going to yell Kagome. I will not yell at her.' I kept reminding myself as we got the tree branch. I sat down with her in my lap, otherwise she would have fallen off. I let herself adjust to the tree, and to my surprise to turned around so she was facing me. It was a good thing it was dark out because I know my face started heating up. She finally stopped wiggling and looked up at me, waiting for me to start.

"Kagome…don't look at me like that for starters. Geez anyway I will not yell at you as long as you will honestly tell me what happened."

She looked at me with shock for a moment before sadness and fear returned to her face. She went on to tell me in as much detail as she could what had happened after we lost her to the demon kidnappers. My facial expression must have gotten pretty angry when she gave me a weary look, I composed myself best I could a told her to proceed with her story. When she was finally done, I didn't know whether to be mad a Kikyo or what. The more I had listened to the story the more I know that Kikyo would never be the same again. She didn't act like this, didn't say those things to people, didn't make them feel like that, but she had done it to Kagome multiple times.

I didn't know what to do, I was certainly mad at Kikyo for what she had done, but I still had to protect her. I had made up my mind.

"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you, but I'm not going to get in the middle of this."

Her head snapped up to have a confused expression on her face, then it wasn't such a pretty face anymore.

"WHAT!?"

Kagome POV

Did he really just say what I think he said? I got so angry so very quick and unlike myself I yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA?! Kikyo shot me with a freaking ARROW and you're not going to do anything about it. Why because you think you still love her? What the hell ever, you're chasing after lost dreams! Do you even care that I almost practically died…that she almost killed me just because I spoke the truth harshly towards her! What kind of sane person thinks that is okay, I will tell you. They don't only insane people would think like that!"

I got wide-eyed I never cursed…out loud anyway and I never lashed out in so much anger before.

'Why did I just do that, I don't normally do that?'

**'No you normally would not, but since you are a half-demon by Inuyasha's blood…you will more than likely pick up a few of his uhh… traits.'**

'Well that just great!' I was so angry, I didn't like it, if this is how Inuyasha felt all the time when he got mad I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I guess I am just trying to sort through some stuff in my head" … 'Literally'

"Keh whatever I got your fucking message, quit acting like I am some idiot mongrel."

He said with a bit of venom in his voice, and that just so happened to rile me up even more. He **was **being an idiot.

"You're not some idiot Inuyasha you're just not that smart when it comes to someone's emotions." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Whatever Kagome, I get it. You don't think I am smart because I am a filthy half-breed, right? I am right I know it not you will ever understand a low life, like me…keh I should have known." As he rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

'Oh he did not just say that!?

**'Oh he did!' **Mayumi growled in my head with frustration and anger, as for me it all came out then and there.

**_SLAP!_**

That's right I slapped him right across his cheek, as hard as I could I might add. He was stunned at first and the red mark was already forming on his face. When he finally realized what happened he looked back at me with more surprise and confusion than anything.

"Kagome what the fuck is wrong with you!?" he asked and the scary part was that he actually sounded concerned. I snorted at him this was ridiculous.

"Don't give me that crap Inuyasha this conversation is over when you can learn that you are loved just the way you are, stay the HELL away from me!"

I huffed at him and I almost jumped down, but I forgot how high in the tree we were and I fell.

"AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs seeing the ground coming towards me I closed my eyes for the impact. This was seriously going to hurt. Then instead of what should have been me hitting the ground I felt a different pain run through my arm and shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha at the last branch before the ground holding onto my wrist. He was different though, he looked like he was fighting his demon his eyes were golden, but red on where the white should be. I swallowed the fear in my throat as the red finally began to disappear after a few moments.

He shook his head as if there was something clouding his thoughts and looked at me. Then that smirk of his began to show on his face and the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Can't go three seconds without getting yourself in some kind of trouble can you Kagome?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him ice running through my veins, I was still angry with him.

"Just put me down Inuyasha" I stated a little harsher than what I wanted it to be. The glint in his eyes vanished.

"Fine…whatever"

He pulled me up towards him and jumped down from the tree. He didn't sit me on the ground though he kept on running with me in his arms all the way back to the hut. Which just infuriated me more at this point, I just wanted to go back to bed. Then I would go see my Mom she was probably worried sick about me. All I could remember was that after I had calmed Inuyasha down I passed out and then I woke up here. I didn't know how long I had been out or even in Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had returned yet. I sighed when we reached the hut, I was going to have to sneak out somehow and get to the well. I needed to see my mother and tell her what was going on, she deserved to know.

Inuyasha put me down gently and the started to walk away and I turned to look back at him. I could just feel the arrogance radiating from him, and then I figured out why.

"Don't even think about running off the well Kagome. You can try to 'sit' me all you want I will not let you go through." Looking at me with a death glare and I gave him one right back. How could the baka have read my mind?

Oh well I was going to the well whether he liked it or not there were other ways to there. I waited for what seemed like hours and she could feel her tired body wanting to sleep, but she had to make sure the Inuyasha's aura was relaxed first. I sighed wondering if he was ever going to fall asleep, and for once the Kami's decided that luck could be on her side for once. I felt his aura relax and sooth out, giddiness filled me with excitement! I stood up slowly to see if his aura would reawaken, but nothing happened. I smiled again and determined to get the well; I pushed my powers out to form a small barrier around my aura and my scent. Silently I walked out the hut still keeping a watch out for his aura and still nothing happened.

I knew the well was only a mile away from the village but it was up hill and that put a strain on my powers. When I finally reached the well I was sweating and my wound had opened up again.

'I guess I really shouldn't be moving around should I?'

**'No not at all, you should be down at the hut resting. But I understand that you need to see you mom'**

'Thanks Mayumi and tell Kokone I say 'hi' for me I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight.'

**'I will do that be careful Kagome, don't put too much more strain on yourself'**

'I'll be fine Mayumi don't worry about me.' I smiled on the outside as crazy as it sounds it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to inside your head. I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

I could feel my shirt starting to get soaked from the blood; I would have to grab another change of clothes before I came back. I hoped over the side of the well amazingly Inuyasha didn't notice anything and I made it over without a glimpse of him. Thank the Kami that the latter Mom had put up was still there. I climbed up noticing that candle up in the corner still made me swell with love. I climbed up even faster and sprinted out of the house to our front doors. I knew it was still night time so I would have to be quiet. I tiptoed into the hallway, through the living room and up the stairs to Mom's bedroom.

I could see her head on the pillow and decided to let her sleep for just a few more minutes before waking her up. I sat down on a small chair in the corner of the room where a small lamp was on, next to the lamp on the little side table was a small booklet. I picked it up, the title on the front was hand written and said "My poems". I was a little intrigued and I opened in up to read the first poem.

_"Lifetime"_

_"Coming into the world crying and screaming_

_A new baby has just been born_

_Eighteen years later she breaks away with strong faith_

_She runs and plays, living in her glory days_

_Yet just a few years more, she finds her love_

_Just after they met, they decide to marry next_

_Time flies again, the daughter becomes a mother_

_Joy and happiness fills her for even more glorious days_

_She promises to love her with all her heart_

_The little girl grows happy and care free_

_Through her eyes she sees her becoming a teen_

_They fight and argue, but will always love another_

_She watches as her daughter starts a family of her own_

_The girl who has lived to be a child, a mother, and a grandmother_

_Now with a smile on her face, and time to go_

_She has lived her lifetime"_

As I read I couldn't help but smile. This was written by my Mom and she was above all the most loving mother in the world. I smiled again as I looked up to see her. Then my smiled faded, what was I going to tell her? That "hey mom I am a half demon now because the only way to save me was to turn me into one." I looked at her again, and something clicked in my head. My mother loved me for me as her daughter, it didn't matter that I had changed a lot, she still would love me just as much as she always had. I got up a walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. This small motion stirred her and a few moments later she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Mom!" I said

"Kagome!" She crushed me with a death grip hug.

"Uhh…Mom…c-can't b-breath…"

"Oh I'm sorry honey." She loosened her grip but continued to hug me. "Are you okay Kagome?" I pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Yes mama I am fine, I'm all better for the most part I still have a nasty wound, but at least it will heal now."

"What do you mean by 'now' dear?"

I sighed here we go, "I have something I got to tell you mama. In order to heal my wound Inuyasha had to give me some of his blood. Since he is a half-demon his blood helped me heal faster and I don't feel any pain at all really. But there is a side effect to this that Kadea may or may have not known about…"

I bit my bottom lip and looked Mom in the eyes. She wasn't showing any sign of fear or anxiety. I breath in and out slowly and finished my sentence.

"I am now a half-demon as well." I watched her expression very carefully. It seemed that she was taking in okay. She looked at me and she asked a question.

"So do you have cute little dog ears now!?"

I let my jaw hang open, that was not the question I expected from her.

"What? Kagome I'm not mad or disappointed in you honey, your my daughter and I will love regardless….So do you have cute ears!?"

I laughed, feeling a big weight of my shoulders Kami I loved my mom so much.

"Yes I do just not right down." I giggled again.

"Well as long as you are better that is all that matters to me." She smiled

"Thanks Mom I should be getting back before the gang gets to worried about me."

"Okay be careful this time honey and don't let that stupid Kikyo hurt you again."

"I won't mama go back to sleep I will see you again in a few weeks." We hugged once again before she laid back down.

I walked out of her room shutting the door behind me. I smiled as I walked towards my room, thinking about that poem she had written it was really good!

'Maybe I should start writing poems, sounds like a good way to get some emotion out without writing in a diary.'

**'It sounds like a wonderful idea Kagome!'**

'Thanks Mayumi I will'

I opened the door to my room and started grabbing stuff that I needed. I got a new pair of clothes, some pencils and paper, and went down stairs to get Shippo some candy. I loved that little kit like my own son and I missed him a lot at the moment. So I grabbed another package of crayons stuffed them into my bag. I started walking out to the well it was kind of windy and my hair kept blowing into my face. Then I noticed it my hair had grown almost a whole foot and a half! The same length as Mayumi's!

'AHH! What the heck happened to my hair!?'

**'Kagome clam down it is okay, there is nothing wrong that is just a small change to your physical appearance. Please don't freak out it will be okay.'**

'Is there anything else that changed?'

**'Your eyes are now a deep blue instead of the chocolate brown, but other than that you still the same, maybe a few inches taller now too.'**

'Okay…I hope no one notices right off the back… O well I need to get back to the other side before the sun comes up.'

I walked to the well house up the stairs and down them again to the side of the well. I put my hands on the side and sighed. I knew I was mad at him, but how long could I hold out for was the question.

**'As long as you want to Kagome, Kokone and I are right here with you.'**

'Thank you Mayumi…I can do it!'

I jumped over the well and back into the feudal era. Putting up my powers to create a shield I walked back to Kadea's hut and lied down on the futon. The sun would be up in a few hours, I thought I could get a little bit of sleep.

* * *

**ME: I hope you guys enjoyed and KAGOME! I am so glad you finally yelled at Inuyasha! Good for you!**

**Kagome: Thank you Asha**

**Inuyasha: But I didn't do anything wrong!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: AHHHH! *boom* Ow**

**ME: haha Inuyasha Kagome loves me more!**

**Sango: Please Read and review we will really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**I know I took a really long time to upload this chapter but I have had three weeks of finals and test to study for XP Plus this chapter is a little longer and sorry a little slow but there are some key points I needed to get in there. I Promise the next chapter will be on time and will be much better!**

**Thank you for waiting so patiently! Please read and review!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Sleeping on the tree was a nightmare and the place were Kagome slap me still hurt like hell. Either she had gotten a whole lot stronger or I was getting weaker. I decided that she was stronger to keep my pride intact. The sun had been over the mountains for about an hour, I figured it wouldn't hurt to check on Kagome. I jumped down and started walking to the hut, as I got closer I could hear that Kagome and Kadea were talking. I ran to the hut and jumped on the roof putting my ear to a whole that I knew was there so I could hear them better, Kagome was talking.

"…and that's what happened. I don't know how to tell the others. I think Shippo would be excited, Sango and Miroku would be worried and Inuyasha…I'm afraid Inuyasha will be mad at me for not telling him. Plus my wound doesn't hurt anymore , but it is still bleeding why is that?"

"Kagome ye understand this is a lot of information to take in all at once and I apologize child for creating such a burden on your shoulders. Yes I agree this will affect everyone differently, but as for your wound, it seems to me it was created by one of your demons…so maybe you have to give into her and that will completely heal your wound."

"Give into Mayumi? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Let her come out" she said.

"Oh I see…" I didn't understand what was going on and I failed the notice the broken board underneath me. It snapped under my weight and I went crashing into the room a few feet from Kagome. "…INUYASHA! You were eavesdropping on our conversation!"

'UH oh…run!' I got up trying to get out of the room, but I wasn't fast enough.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hurting my ears for one, but also slamming me into the ground. She walked over to me before the spell could wear off and pinched my ear. I literally whimpered, it really hurt!

"What the hell Kagome! Stop that fucking hurts!" I screamed at her.

"NO not until you tell me how much of the conversation you heard and if you don't I will keep on saying 'it', screaming, and pinching your ear until you do. So tell me!" glaring at me in the process.

I thought about it for a second trying to decide which way to go. I didn't want to give in to her by no means. I was the alpha in the group there was no way I was giving in.

**'Baka'**

'Then what do you suggest I do you 'baka''

**'Give in'**

"Answer me Inuyasha!" she screamed again.

I didn't really have much choice in it this time. I bowed my head in defeat and lowered my ears to try and protect them, but Kagome was not having it. She twisted one of my ears so hard I yelped in pain and I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Let me go and I will tell you wench." Hearing the cracking in my voice I calmed myself a little before speaking again.

"I woke up and decided to come check on you, when I got closer I realized you and the old hag were talking so I just listened in. I only caught the last few things that were said. Like Kadea said ' You have to give into to her…' or something like that…and who the hell is Mayumi?"

Kagome sighed I guess she was relieved because she let go of my ears and went to sit down next to Kadea again. She didn't even look at me after she sat down.

"Kagome what the hell answer my question!"

"I do believe I am not talking to you remember…until you shape up I won't answer any of your questions except that one because its none of your Kami freaking business!" she yelled at me.

I was stunned there was something defiantly different about Kagome. Sure we fought all the time, but now she was being the alpha instead of me and I was not happy about it. She acted like she was the one in charge of me, well that won't happened again. I got up a walked out of the hut to go get the rest of the gang; we needed to get a move to find the rest of the jewel shards anyways. I walked to the edge of the little village to find Miroku and Sango whispering while Shippo and Kaira played in a small field. I was in a grumpy mood anyways so I glided past Shippo and Kirara and sat down by Miroku and Sango.

They both gave me dirty looks.

"Kagome is fine she is up and walking around, she already told me to sit." I snapped

"We know that we are glaring cause we want to know what you did this time?" Sango said angrily.

"I listened in to a conversation that Kagome and Kadea and a board broke underneath me. Kagome yelled at me demanding to know how much I overheard and she sat me and then pinched and screamed into my ear until I told her."

"So you did deserve it…"

"What were they talking about?" Miroku interrupted.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"Sango dear, you know that granny Kadea used some of Inuyasha's blood to heal her. Maybe she already knows the effects it will have on her. Go on Inuyasha how much did you hear?"

I smiled I could always trust Miroku to get me out of these kind of situations.

"I missed all of it for the most part but Kadea said something about Kagome giving into to her and 'her' has a name. Its Mayumi…have either of you two hears Kagome say something about this girl before?"

"No never" Sango said

"Nor I"

I looked down to the ground and then back to Miroku.

"I don't know what is going on with her, but something is definitely different about her."

Kagome POV

I was so angry with him I hadn't even realized that Mayumi was screaming at me to stop. When I sat down next to Kadea I finally started to hear her.

**'Kagome what are you doing! You hurt him!'**

'He should have not been snooping around and listening in on my conversation!'

**'Kagome he was coming to check on you because he is concerned for your health!'**

That stopped me, It didn't even cross my mind, and it was so unlike me to just yell at him like that. Not to mention pinching his ears.

'Oh my Kami I was really mean wasn't I?!'

**'Yes but its not your fault Kagome you can't help it. Remember when we all talked you would begin to change a little bit, well one of those changes is you temper, like Inuyasha you have a shorter temper now. You can still control it much better than he can though.'**

'Yeah I remember…I just hope I can control it a little bit better than that next time.'

**'I am right here Kagome I will always be with you…Kokone says she is here too.'**

'Thank you guys'

I was a little afraid that I had taken on some of Inuyasha's traits, but I was really happy to know that Mayumi and Kokone were there for me. I looked up from the ground at Kadea, she was still a little shocked at my actions.

"Kadea please don't be afraid I'm sorry for freaking out."

"No child it was just a bit of a shock ye are fine."

"Just he had no right to be snooping around like that!" I said a little angrily.

"He is just concerned about ye Kagome, underneath his ruff outside Inuyasha is part human therefore he can't help but care about his friends."

"Is that all I am ever going to be Kadea…just a friend nevermore?"

"Child I see that you have feelings for the boy, but no one understands his relation with my sister."

"I know…m-maybe I should just move on…"

"No Kagome! Ye do what ye heart tells you to do not what you think, ye will never find happiness if ye follow your head, but those who follow their hearts find love."

"Thank you Kadea I will keep that in mind…,but I think I have decided to keep Mayumi a secret until I feel like things between Inuyasha and I are a little calmer."

"That may be a wise child, ye group is likely waiting for you child."

"Alright thank you granny Kadea!" I leaned over to give her a small hug and smile, she smiled back. I stood and grabbed my things walking to the entrance of the small hut. I turned around and gave her one last smile and three voices came out of me at once.

"**_Thank you for everything."_**

I walked out of the hut and towards the edge of the village where I knew the rest of the group would be waiting for me. I adjusted the arrows on my shoulders, holding my bow in my right hand, and my yellow bag on my back I made my way down the small dirt trail. I started to drift off into my own little world looking around at the fields of flowers and the forestry. When I arrived upon the group I grew a little self-conscience I knew there were a few things different about me that they might notice. Unluckily for me Shippo ran right up to me, jumping into my arms.

"Mama!" he screamed. That caught me a little off guard.

"Uh Shippo did you just call me Mama?"

His blush was so cute. "Well I was thinking the other night, that you feed me, and take care of me so…your just like a Mama…can I call you Mama?" he asked shyly.

I practically beamed with joy and happiness, Shippo thought of me as his own Mom!

"Of course you can Shippo, as long as you are okay if I call you my son?"

"YAAAY! You really think of me as your own pup!?"

"Yes and because I love you so much I have a present for you!" His eyes lit up with excitement which made me smile even more. I reached into my yellow bag and pulled out the candy I had picked up yesterday.

"Here you go honey, you can have a few okay." He took a sucker and a chocolate before jumping up on my shoulder to chow down on his treat. I giggled and continued to walk towards the group who was just over the hill. I saw Sango and Miroku talking with Inuyasha, I waved at them and they waved back. Reaching them Shippo had just finished his chocolate and was starting on his sucker.

"Thank you Mama…may I go play?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes go own and have fun!" He ran off happily to play with Kaira again. I turned back to the group and they all had weird looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did Shippo just call you Mama?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, we were talking on the way over here and decided together that I saw Shippo as my own kid and he see me as his Mama so… he is kind of my son now!"

"That's great Kagome I'm glad that he sees you as his mother, he needs one and you're a perfect fit!" Sango said.

"That little runt just wants more attention." Inuyasha mumbled. Instantly my skin began to boil, for some reason call Shippo a runt set me off.

**'Kagome clam down he does this all the time, it's your temper again just take a deep breath. Remember he doesn't know what happened yet we will have to explain it to them still.' **Mayumi echoed in my head.

I gave him a glare before turning my attention back to Miroku and Sango. They seemed to have caught on that I was a little more than mad at Inuyasha at the moment.

"So Kagome how is you wound doing…are you going to be okay?" Sango asked trying to change the subject.

"It is much better but, it still isn't completely healed yet."

"That is good news lady Kagome." Miroku said kindly.

"Thank you Miroku, I will say though that I might need to find a new pair of clothes I have already have blood all over the second pair of clothes I brought…I mean had in my bag." I quickly recovered not wanting to make a scene with Inuyasha. Thankfully he didn't catch it and the chat went on.

"I believe that there is a seamstress here in the village lady Kagome." Miroku said quickly.

"Well I guess I should go there quickly then." I said pondering what to get.

"Can we just hurry the hell up!" Inuyasha spit out grumpily.

I turned towards him and just gave him a dirty look, he was leaning against a rock with one eye open looking at me. He just closed his eye and stuck his nose in the air. I got up and I was going to yell at him right in his face, but then I reminded myself that I needed to control my temper. I took a deep breath and was on my way off towards the village. I looked around for Shippo when all of a sudden he fell out of the sky and into my arms.

"Mama where are you going?" he asked so innocently it made my heart flutter.

"I need some new clothes I already ruined the ones I have on and the pair from yesterday…Would you like to help me pick out what to wear dear?"

"YES!"

"Ha-ha all right then let's go!" he hopped up onto my shoulder and we made our way to the seamstress' house. When we arrived the older lady showed us inside her shop and we looked around for a little while. Trying to decide what would look best and easy to travel in. Shippo was helping me out asking if I like this or that. I was happy he was having a good time. Then as we got further back into the small shop something caught my eye. I grabbed it from the very back row and when I pulled it out I instantly fell in love with it. It was an iridescent kimono and when your eyes drifted down the color slowly changed to violet…It was beautiful.

Shippo came running up to me. "Mama its perfect you should get this one!" he said excitably

I giggled at him again, "You really think so or is it too much?" I asked

"No its perfect and all you need is a black hakama now!"

"Honey I have to make sure it fits first and…I probably can't afford it hon." I sighed feeling a little said that I couldn't buy it.

"You should try it on lady Kagome…here is a hakama that will fit you…go on, go on." She said shooing me into a small dressing room and quickly shut the door behind me. I sighed and started to undress. I put on the kimono first and the hakama second, I stepped outside and Shippo's eyes practically popped out of his little head. The seamstress then came back with a large mirror so I could see myself. Now I understood Shippo's reaction, it looked really good on me. It now made my blue eyes stand out a lot and how long my hair was. I looked closer in the mirror and I almost gasped. Standing next to me was Kokone and Mayumi very faint but they were there. They smiled when I noticed the and Mayumi spoke.

**'Kagome you look beautiful and Kokone agrees with me.'**

'You guys really think so?'

**'Yes it looks amazing I wish you could have it.'**

"Lady Kagome you look beautiful…as token of my appreciation for what you do for the village, take it." The seamstress said with a warm smile.

I stared at her it in disbelief, I couldn't possibly just take it, it was probably the most expensive kimono in the whole shop.

"I couldn't possibly do that, this has to be a fortune!" I said quickly.

"Nonsense lady Kagome…it looks so beautiful on you…almost like I made especially for you without knowing it. Now I insist you take and just to make sure you can't say no I am taking you other clothes."

"What!?" I yelled but, I was already too late, she had grabbed my clothes and ran off with them into another room.

"Miss," I asked right next to the door, "please give me y belonging back." I knocked on the door but, no answer. "Please Miss…please…"

"I will hand over your belongings if you promise to take the kimono free of charge." She said

I sighed. "Okay I promise."

She opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you lady Kagome…here you are."

I smiled at her "No, thank you I can't ever repay you for this."

"Your very welcome dear now hurry along." Again she shooed us out the door and on our way. The whole time Shippo kept on telling me how pretty I looked in my new clothes. I still felt bad for not paying the seamstress, but she seemed set on just giving it to me. So I will have to collect some money on this trip and leave it at her door step. I smiled at the thought and continued walking with my son on my shoulder. As we got to the top of the hill Shippo could hear them talking and rushed to get their attention.

"Sango! Miroku! Look, look and Mama" he yelled pointing his little clawed finger back at me.

Sango and Miroku instantly turned their heads towards me and both let out a huge gasp. Sango ran up and practically tackled me to ground.

"Kagome you look beautiful!"

"I have to agree with Sango you look lovely lady Kagome…but may I ask how you afforded this?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't really pay for it…the seamstress said to take it as a token of her appreciation for what we do for the village."

"Well that was really kind of her!"

"Yes it was too kind for me, so I will leave her some money when we return…by the way where did Inuyasha go?"

I looked around but, I hadn't seen Inuyasha since we got back. Why should I care I was mad at him for a couple things as it was anyways. Then I saw some of the tree branches move, of course he was trying to avoid me, he knew I was probably going to 'sit' him. Then he came up just as grumpy when I left.

"I'm right here now can we get…" for some odd reason he stopped midsentence and just started at me and I got a huge smile on my face.

"What is it Inuyasha…cat got your tongue? Ha-ha" I chuckled, I could see him starting to blush he knew I caught him. But he was probably seeing Kikyo not me and then I felt guilty all over again. This whole thing with Kikyo shooting me brought some good things and bad out of them.

"Keh whatever lets get going, we already wasted enough time waiting on you to heal, weak human."

"SIT BOY!"

"AHHHHH!" Boom into the ground his face went. I had been holding that one in for a long time. I 'humphed' at him and began to walk on towards our destination.

"Come on Shippo let's get going." I smiled at him

"Coming Mama!" and with that he hopped up onto my shoulder with Miroku and Sango following. I could head Sango finally getting a victory cheer in. I knew she was angrier at Inuyasha than I was, but I guess some things will never change.

**"But you have changed Kagome, and for the better. You are stronger than before and already have a pup to take care of and protect! Your demon instincts are even showing through to your human side!"**

"Thanks Mayumi I hope your right."

**"I know I am!"**

* * *

**Thank you for reading please my goal is to get three review for this chapter PLEASE! Thank you!**

**love Asha**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! The next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**Again this is how speaking vs. thoughts go**

"My name is..." is speaking aloud

'My name is...' is their thoughts

**'My name is...' **is their beast speaking in their heads

_**'My name is...'**_is the human side speaking in their heads

**Again I don't own Inuyasha Enjoy the chapter please read and review tell me if you like the ending of this chapter!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

The little wench was just waiting to 'sit' me, I am so going to get her back!

**'No baka…nice…you promised!' ** my demon growled inside my head.

'Why should I she is the one being belligerent towards me!' I yelled back to him.

**'BAKA…be nice…she no mean…member Kikyo… she shoot Kagome…solve that problem…fool!'**

'Yeah, yeah I know I am trying to be nice and…I will try again on the whole Kikyo problem.'

After that my beast was silent, I picked myself out of the crater I had just made and started off towards my pack. I knew it wouldn't take long to catch up and it would give Kagome some time to cool down before I try talking to her again. So I got some time to think at how I was going to approach this the second time around, I had already heard Kagome's side of the story and I was trying to be fair by not getting involved but…this was really serious. Hell Kagome's wound still had not healed even with my blood inside of her…

That reminded me! I didn't ever really ask her what changes she may have gone through because of that. She did seem a little different…like she had a bit more of a temper than usual and come to think of looking at her now her hair seemed much longer. I wonder if that is what Kadea and Kagome were talking about before she sat me for the first time. I guess I would have to find out on my own and it would be a few days walk until we reached the village we heard had a jewel shard nearby.

It was only midmorning, the sun was out, creating a beautiful day…yeah right of course on our way there we ran into four demons that wanted the jewel shards. Three more that wanted to take Kagome and for some odd reason one that wanted to eat Sango, but we let her handle it.

"For Kami's sake this is ridiculous! We have already been attacked eight times today what the hell is going on!?" Sango yelled

"The fucking problem is Kagome!" I yelled back, I was frustrated too ya know.

**"BAKA!" **my beast screamed in my head, it took me a second to realize what he meant.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled giving me a death glare and I knew she was going to say it.

"AHHH Kagome wait! I didn't mean it like you think…just let me explain please!" I ran behind Miroku hoping she would listen and to my surprise her eyes soften…wait a minute he eye were not blue a few days ago…What the HELL!?

"Explain then" she said coldly.

"Its your wound…I don't want to bring it up, but the smell of your blood is driving me and my beast crazy any demon with a sense of smell would come right to the source…it's easy prey."

Her face relaxed a lot after I told her that. "Oh I see I'm sorry you guys."

"Why don't you just heal it Kagome?" I asked her.

"My miko powers will not work on it Inuyasha." She said glaring at me…I gave her a 'are you kidding me look, you know exactly what I was talking about smartass' kind of face and I don't think she liked it.

"You know what I meant Kagome…You and Kadea were talking about it this morning, she said your wounds would heal if you gave into…May…umi …yeah Mayumi that was the name."

That was a bad idea…glaring at me again did exactly what I hadn't expected. She simply smiled and started walking again.

"Lady Kagome may I ask what he is talking about?" Miroku asked and she stopped to face him.

"At the moment no Miroku I cannot tell anyone who Mayumi is…I am still unsure of how to approach the matter…I am afraid of all of your reactions and want a certain someone to realize he is not alone anymore…that is why I will not be talking to him for the rest of the day."

With that she kept of walking…that wench is messing with me, well she isn't going to get away with it. I followed behind the group for the rest of the day and luckily there were only a few more attack, but Kagome was making sure to rewrap her bandages and hide the scent with her miko powers as best as she could.

Finally the first day was over and all I wanted to do was go lay down, but I couldn't sleep I would have to watch over the group for the night. I was so glad I slept the few nights before, Shippo and Kaira went to make the fire while Kagome pulled out the water and pot she needed to boil ramen. I sat up in the trees waiting for dinner to be done, I heard the whistle from the pot, so I jumped down next to Miroku and gave him a nod.

We ate dinner in silence throughout the night and we all just stared into the fire. I could tell everyone was in deep thought, and the more I thought the more of a freaking headache I got. I was getting up to go back to my tree when something caught my attention. Kagome smelled different…with her miko powers hiding the scent of her blood now I could smell her natural scent…its changed! I literally tackled her to the ground growling in her face. Pinning her arms above her head I yelled in her face.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Kagome!?" I barked.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about…I am Kagome…Ka-go-me and get the heck off of me!"

"INUYASHA! GET OFF OF HER!" Sango yelled.

"NO this is not Kagome! I was an idiot for not noticing before this person's scent is not Kagome's… It smells like her but it doesn't smell like her…damn it all I know is that this is not just Kagome!"

Then her eyes widen in fear, her eyes began to water and she was shaking terribly!

"Let me go Inuyasha please! Get off now I can explain why I smell different please you have to believe me I am really Kagome. I would never lie to you about something like this. Please Inuyasha get off and let me explain…" she was full out crying now and I felt like I had drove a knife through my heart. This had to be the real Kagome she acted just like the real one right now… I guess I could figure it out for myself. I leaned down closer to her getting nose to nose and she instantly stopped moving. A huge blush formed on her face and her wide eyes never left mine. I tilted my head to the side and put my nose to her crook of her neck and still she never moved. I took an enormous breath inhaling her entire scent at once, because this is where scents are strongest.

It smelled like Kagome, but there was another scent there that I couldn't explain. I pulled away and Kagome was still frozen in place. I got up off of her while Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stared at me, I gave them all a dirty look and then looked back down at Kagome. She had pulled herself up into a sitting position and was shaking still.

"You have only a few moments to explain." I told her.

"W-w-well the name we w-were talking about e-e-earlier, Mayumi I am pretty sure i-it's her scent." She choked out.

That took me a little bit for a spin, I wanted to know how this Mayumi girl got her scent all over Kagome without any of us ever seeing her.

"How is that possible if she has not been around you all day?" I asked harshly

"For Kami's sake Inuyasha I cannot explain that just yet, I haven't figured out how to tell all of you yet, so stop pestering me about it or I am going to 'it' you again and again to my little heart's content."

"You go one thing right…you do have a little heart" I grumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear…not my luckiest day is it?

"SIT BOY!"

"AHHH"! and crashing down face first into the ground I went.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed even louder. I could hear her though panting and out of breath from all the yelling.

Shippo jumped up on her shoulder and shook his head from side to side.

"Mama is he ever going to learn?"

"Apparently not" she said indifferently and walked to her small bed thing. I was done with this!

Once the spell wore of I had bumps everywhere on my body and my chest hurt. I grumbled loudly and jumped up to the tree I had found earlier.

'Stupid wench, who the hell does she think she is…she is using these damn beads against me way to much!'

**'Baka….Kagome is scared.'**

'Uhhh…have you not been watching, what is she scared of all I know is that she is keeping secrets…and we promised to be honest with each other.'

**'So not mad…you upset…Kagome keep secret…you don't like…' **my beast said with a more understanding tone than I thought he had.

'I guess that's part of the reason…I really am trying to be nice and be there for her, but how am I going to do that if she won't tell me what is bothering her?' I asked…weird I was having such a deep conversation with my beast and not my human.

**'Human says…let her cool…then talk…make feel comfortable…let her know…you are there…to help…and not judge…' **so that is what was going on my human side was telling my beast what to say.

'Alright tell the human I said thanks and I will try it ,but no promises that it will work.'

**'You might surprised!' **

'You know I am starting to think you want me to go talk to her because you two just want to be near her. I told you guys already I don't love Kagome I love Kik…'

**'NO SAY NAME!' **my demon screamed in my head making me wince.

'Okay…okay, you got me…I do have feelings for Kagome…I just don't understand what they are yet. I thought I loved Kikyo…but now I'm not really sure if that was love, but it was still the closest thing I'm guessing…but my feelings for Kagome are different. I don't get it yet so just leave me alone please.' I asked solemnly feeling defeated.

**'Fine'** and with that he was gone, I looked down at my pack and saw Shippo curled up protecting Kagome, Sango and Miroku lying close to each other while Kaira slept in her cat form near Sango's neck. I looked back to Kagome. What could possibly be going on with her and what is going on with me? Ever since my stupid beast and human told me they loved Kagome all these damn feelings came back. I don't get it and its causing me to many headaches. I growled and shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I looked up to the stars for the answers…but of course I didn't find any. So I stayed up watching the stars until morning broke.

Kagome POV

The first rays of the morning sun decided the shine right in my face, causing my eyes to squint and me to groan. I squirmed around in my sleeping bag being careful not to wake Shippo or anyone else. Sitting up I looked around me and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, he must have slept in a tree all night. Looking back towards camp at the fire it was completely out, I sighed and slipped out of the covers to go find fire wood to start breakfast.

Standing up I dusted myself off and started off towards the woods, surprising enough these new clothes very comfortable and easy to move in. I watched my feet closely for small twigs and sticks for the fire, I had collected a few when I got this funny feeling. I tried to ignore it as I kept on walking and collecting larger sticks. I walked a few more feet when I heard something snap. I turned around and didn't see anybody…my heart beat starting racing, I really didn't want to be kidnapped again first thing in the morning. Not to mention I didn't bring my bow.

"W-who's there?" I asked and nothing happened. "I'm not kidding c-come out now!" I said a little more loudly.

"You are terrible at this." was whispered on the back of my neck causing me to jump three feet in the air and admitting a squeak. I felt two hands on my shoulders and my blood ran cold, they turned me around and I came face to face with liquid gold eyes and a cocky smile. Instantly I let my body relax it was just Inuyasha and then it tensed up again, when I realized how close we were.

"H-hello Inuyasha" I said

"Hey yourself, what are you doing out here without you bow?" he asked a little concerned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I can defend myself just fine without my bow and I was out here to get fire wood…why are you sneaking around and following me.?" I asked still close to his face.

He blushed a little and looked the another way, " I w-wanted to talk to you…in private" That caught me a little off guard.

"About what Inuyasha?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He looked back towards me a serious look on his face, "About what is going on with you…don't freak out or get mad… I know there is something going on Kagome…your acting different, your hair has grown a lot in just a few days, and the last time I checked your eyes were brown not blue."

I tried to be mad, but it was useless he seemed like he was generally concerned and wanted to know what was going on.

**'Are you going to tell him?'**

'Not a chance' I looked back up to him and I sighed…why couldn't he be like this all the time.

"Inuyasha I can't tell you…yes your right I have a few differences now, but all I can tell you is that I am going to be alright."

"Kagome your wound still isn't healed we promised to be honest with each other, to tell each other everything…if this Mayumi girl can heal you please…I don't understand why you won't do it?"

"Inuyasha I said I will be fine…why do you care anyway all I am is a jewel shard detector to you…" I couldn't help it I started to tear up, all the thoughts I tried to put away and say weren't true filled my head.

"No! Kagome that is not true!" I looked up to him tears falling down me checks and I say him wince a little. "Kagome you are not just a jewel shard detector to me…y-your my friend…I couldn't function without you Kagome…you keep my beast from killing off the rest of my friends… and you have taught me what friendship can do and I have a pack now because of it. – Kagome you can't think that way I-I..."

Then I saw something I thought I would never see again…Inuyasha started to cry. My eyes widen and immediately he pulled me into a desperate hug.

"Kagome y-y-you can't leave!" he whimpered out sobbing the whole time. Then if possible he pulled me even closer gripping my kimono and digging his claws into my body. It didn't hurt, but my heart practically broke, how the Inuyasha I knew could be replaced with this. So desperate and destroyed over something like this.

"Inuyasha I'm…"

"NO Kagome y-you promised you would n-never leave me t-that you wanted t-to stay beside me…Y-you almost left me…you almost d-d-died again…you don't understand K-kagome…I-I-I need you…" after those words his body started to shake as the sobs racked his body.

"Inuyasha I have a feeling that what I'm hiding from you is not what is bothering you…what did you see, what happened when I passed out Inuyasha?" I didn't even think that something like that might have happened to him while I was passed out…he said I almost died.

'Mayumi when we talked about this the other day I meant died because I was shot, d-did I actually almost die?'

**'…' ** not a word

'MAYUMI' I screamed.

**'Yes'**

I was stunned I didn't know I had actually almost died I knew I had passed out, but this was knew.

"Inuyasha…please clam down…tell me what happened."

Inuyasha sat down and pulled me along with him. Sitting me in his lap he dug his face in-between my hair and my neck. He took a couple of deep breaths and then started to speak and as he spoke my heart felt heavier and heavier. The way he explained every detail made me want to cry…especially with the scenes in the well…I didn't realize how much I had been bleeding. Then with his beast actually thinking that I had died pushed me to a breaking point and how he explained him and his beast fighting for dominance just made me want to hold him closer. I had no idea what he went through to keep me alive and how he felt…he really did need me, not just physically, but mentally to keep his beast at bay.

"Inuyasha I am so sorry…"

"W-why are you apologizing Kagome it wasn't you fault?" He said still sniffling

"But I shouldn't have run off like that I was being selfish I guess."

"No don't go blaming this on yourself…I-if I wasn't such a jerk and hotheaded none of it would have happened!" he cried out.

"Inuyasha…" I felt my heart breaking again.

"Please Kagome…please…let me know you still trust me…please tell me what is going on with you…I will not let you die p-please tell me why you won't let Mayumi heal you?" he asked looking me in my eyes now, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha…I-I-I just can't yet…I don't know how you all are going to take it…to be honest Inuyasha you were the last person I wanted to tell, I thought you would be very angry with me…I wanted to tell Shippo and Sango first to see how they would take it…then tell Miroku and then…you"

"Kagome what could it possibly be I get mad all the time at you what could make this so much different?" he said a little harshly.

"Inuyasha it is something big okay…just…hey look at me…" he raised his head again and looked me dead in my eyes. "I promise you I am not going to die…I actually am going to be a lot better than before…you…you just have to trust me…okay" he kept on staring at me, but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay I'm trusting you" he said sounding defeated, I felt a little guilty and put both of my hands on the sides of his face, rubbing my thumbs across it. Then I did something that even surprised me…I placed a small kiss on his forehead. His ears perked up and his eyes shot up to me and all I could do was smile…how could I ignore what was in my heart, I was sadly, but willingly in love with this handsome hanyou.

I got up out of his lap, collected my fire wood and turned back towards him. He still had a surprised look on his face, I giggled and offered out my free hand for him. He took it and we started on our way back to the camp. The morning went on much better after that with Shippo starting the fire and Miroku decided to help me with breakfast. We all ate without much talking, as we finished we packed up our little makeshift camp and we were on our way. I had made sure before we left to change my bandages so I wouldn't attract anymore demons on our way.

While we were walking I stayed closer to Inuyasha to let him know that I was right there for him. He looked at me and gave an appreciative nod my way. It was almost midday and there hadn't been any attacks yet and we were thankful too, we had decided in a little bit to stop for lunch. But of course luck is never on my side or any of our sides for that matter. We were walking on the trail that just so happened to have fields on both sides of it and rocks here and there.

I noticed that Inuyasha was getting a little jumpy, looking around not seeing anything I asked him what was wrong.

"Inuyasha is everything okay?"

"No I smell demons…and lots of them." Nice timing because right after that Miroku was attack from behind by an ogre demon.

"AHHH!" he screamed as the demon gripped him in his huge hand.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she raced towards him, but was stopped by two more ogres standing in her way she through her hiraikotsu and it went soaring completely cutting the first ogre in half.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha called right before he snatched me up jumping into the air. I looked down and my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. There were at least fifty of these things and they all coming right for us.

**'Kagome now would be a really good time to let me out.' ** Mayumi said a little panicky.

'Not just yet…we can make it through this!'

I know we could do this, we had faced worse before, when Inuyasha landed I went straight for my arrows and notched the first one. I sent it flying killing the first ogre it came in contact with. I found the one that was keeping Miroku captive, I fired on it ending its life as well. Miroku landed on his feet and smiled and me. Inuyasha went off a little ways, but he was still close enough that I could hear him through all the noise. But something was missing in all of this…Kaira was in the air with Sango on her back, Miroku was using his wind tunnel to suck in the majority of the demons. Inuyasha was to my left a ways off and I saw the wind scar…I used another arrow successfully killing my thirteenth demon. I looked around, something wrong…SHIPPO!

"SHIPPO where are you!?"

"Oh he is right here…" I looked to my right and there stood one of the last few ogres holding my son by his hair. I could see the burn marks on his face from where Shippo had tried to fight. My anger went through the roof, I reached back for another arrow and my eyes widen…I had used up all my arrows.

"Let go of him right now!" I screamed at the demon.

"Not a chance in hell…I think I am going to kill him off in front of you before I kill all of you HAHA!" the demon laughed evilly raising Shippo higher in the air causing him to cry out in pain. By now he had gotten the attention of the rest of the group…I looked around again Inuyasha was too far away to save him and if he used his wind scar he would end up hurting Shippo. Same thing went for Sango and Miroku, they were too far and they could hurt Shippo. I looked back up to the demon.

"You can have me instead!"

"What the hell are you doing you crazy wench!" I ignored that and the demon looked at me.

"Why would I do something like that…what are you worth?" he asked

"I have the Shikon jewel shards…" I pulled the bottle out from under my clothing showing it to him. "You put him down and you can have me and the jewel shards."

"Kagome don't do this!" I heard Sango yell further behind me.

"It seems you care immensely for this little kit?"

"I do he is my son" I said calmly.

"Your son you say…oh then it will be so much more fun to kill him making you suffer and then take you and the jewel shards!" He screamed as his raised his clawed hand.

'No.' the demon laughed at me and Shippo looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"M-mama!" he said.

'NO! Mayumi I need you now!"

"Your finished you little runt!" The demon yelled swinging his clawed hand down at Shippo.

"NOOO!"

"MAMA!"

* * *

**Me: so there you have it I hoped you enjoyed it and those of you who gave me reviews and PM s thank you so much you are all amazingly wonderful people! I know I told some of you that Kagome would reveal her demon side, but I didn't say how! I know its a cliff hanger lol but hang in there the next chapter is on its way soon!**

**Kagome: AWWW I want to know what happens next please don't let Shippo be hurt!**

**Me: No I promise you he will be alright...hey where is Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: Hiding from you he says you make him cry way to much.**

**Me: He is such a baby!**

**Shippo: PLEASE read and review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it just as much!**

**Also you guys are amazing I got over 15 reviews! GOLD STARS FOR EVERYONE!**

**But I would personally like to thank two individuals!**

**KeelyStar was AWESOME she gave me an amazing review and I can't thank you enough it review really helped me and I hope I did better on this chapter! please continue to review just like last time!**

**animelover1399 you are just as amazing your encouragement and PM's you send me really help me to motivate myself to keep writing! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed I make it a protrity to reply to all reviews and PM's NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Everything happened so fast…I watched as Kagome gambled with her life and the jewel shards. My instincts told me to attack, but I knew I would hurt Shippo and by the time I could have run to get him it would have been too late. The demon raised his massive hand to slice Shippo into pieces; Kagome screamed reached her hand out to him and Shippo cried for her. The demon laughed starting to bring down his hand but then he stopped.

I couldn't see what was going on exactly so I jumped closer and to the demon's side. What I saw scared me more than the demon. Standing there was a new demon…a dog demon. She was holding the demon by the throat, her claws digging in, causing blood to run down his neck. Her other hand was digging into the forearm of the ogre drawing blood as well. Her ears flat against her head, eyes wild with anger, and her face pulled into animalistic expression while she snarled violently at the demon.

"Drop my son NOW!" she shouted.

My eyes widen, I turned around to look as well and Sango and Miroku…Kagome was not where she was standing just a few seconds ago. I looked back as the demon made some grunting noises trying to speak.

"N-never…you weakly…ack uh hanyou…Mawahah…ack ah"

I blinked and then blinked again…the demon girl had just ripped the ogre's throat completely out and thrown it off to the side. The ogre fell to his knees dropping Shippo in the process, the girl turned to the rest of the demon and snarled at them once. They were all stunned just like I was.

"Leave here now before I do the same to all of you as well." The girl said with venom in her tone.

When the demons began to realize what was going on they stumbled back a few steps and then turned around to take off running. She stayed put continuing to growl until the enemies were totally gone, she then relaxed and turned around to scoop up a frightened Shippo, pulling him close to her chest.

"Mama?" the little kit asked teary eyed.

The demon girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Shippo" She said sweetly yet reluctantly.

My head was spinning, Shippo only called Kagome 'mama', and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. I became light headed and fell to my knees gasping for air.

'Could this have been what Kagome was hiding!?'

**'Possible…but how…she hanyou…m-my blood!'**

'Oh Kami…K-kagome i-is a hanyou…j-just like me!'

Then it hit me everything that she had said the past few days made sense. She said I wasn't alone anymore…she didn't mean her being my friend…she meant that she was just like me. My head still swimming with so many questions and answers, I looked back at her. Her eyes told all of her emotions…they were beautiful…she was beautiful. But she looked so hurt…so guilty of something.

"K-Kagome?" I choked out, practically begging for an answer. I saw her eyes tear up, taking a step backwards as I stood up.

"Mama…what's wrong Mama it's just Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered. But it must have struck something, she began to cry uncontrollably.

"I-I didn't m-mean… for it t-t-to happen… like this…" She started back up further, shaking her head to the side and back. Keeping her eyes shut tears still pouring down her face… she was going to run. I took one step forward to see if she was paying any attention to me… she didn't seem to notice.

Sango and Miroku stood at the sidelines watching, still dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

"Please…Kagome i-is that really you?" I pleaded, I took two more steps forward.

She opened her eyes looking at me, "I-Inuyasha I-I…" she closed her eyes again and dropped her head crying. I took a chance jumped forward, I was now just a few feet away from her.

"W-Why Kagome…why would you keep this from me…of all people." I asked, to be honest I was more hurt then angry at her form keeping a secret. She looked back up and noticed I was much closer, her eyes narrowed. She put Shippo down..

'Oh no you are not getting away from me!'

"NO!" I yelled, but she had already taken off towards the woods in the distance.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled snapping out of her trance. I growled at myself for letting her get a head start…this was going to take some time.

"Sango, Miroku keep an eye on Shippo, I will be back soon!" I yelled as I ran off after her.

'Why' was the question I kept on asking myself.

**'Kagome like us...scary thought' **my beast said in my head. I took that into consideration, that would be a little bit of a shock to go form almost dying to a half-demon…maybe she thought I was mad at her? But how could she think that…the only reason I would have been angry was that she kept it a secret from me. I shook my head now was not the time to think, I had to find Kagome fast!

I saw her just before she ran off into the woods, the wind was blowing and I caught her scent…it was the sent I smelled on her the night before! I focused in on it following it through the woods. I got a mile a so into the forestry before the scent just stopped…it was still there, but it didn't continue on in any direction, which meant she was close…really close. I looked around and didn't see anything at first, I sniffed again to make sure I didn't make a mistake. Yep she was still here…if she wasn't on the ground then that left the trees and instead of trying to go after her, maybe I could talk her into coming down.

I took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult. "Kagome…I know you're here and you can hear me. Please Kagome come talk to me…tell me what the hell happened to you…I'm not angry at you…please." I called out, it only took a few moments.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" she whispered barely audible. I closed my eyes, how? How could she of all people make me talk about my feelings, make me cry, or have me practically wrapped around her finger. I sighed feeling really uncomfortable with the situation.

"No Kagome…to be honest I-I was more hurt that you kept it a secret…I thought that you trusted me." I muttered out shyly.

"Of course I trust you Inuyasha!" she said a bit more loudly.

"Then what the hell Kagome!? Why did you keep it away from me?" I screamed at her, I still hadn't figured out where she was. It took a few minutes for her to reply, so I sat down waiting for her answer.

"I-I thought you would be really angry at me?" she said in a more hushed tone, again I sighed.

"Kagome why in the hell would you think that?"

"From what you said that night I woke up…" she started, but I cut her off I needed her to get the ground if I had any chance of catching her if she ran off again.

"Kagome please…come down her and talk to my face and not hiding behind a tree." I said bluntly. I watched closely and I saw a figure jump from a tree to my right to a tree that was more in front of me, it hopped down a few branches finally landing behind the tree. I could see her hair moving in the breeze…it seemed like she was deciding if she was going to come out or not.

"Kagome…please" I asked a little more softly, and then I heard her sigh. She stepped out into the light and I had to hold my breath. She was so beautiful…I didn't really look at her before she ran off, but now with the sunlight hitting just right…I was speechless. Her silky black hair looked as if the tips were dipped in silver along with a few spots here and there. Her skin was a little darker making the kimono she wore look even more beautiful on her, I noticed that she had my kind of ears and sharp claws. But the most beautiful think about her was her eyes. The violet on the outside and the molten gold coating inside, they were so bright and vibrant it was hard to look away. I could feel my face heating up as she walked closer, I quickly looked off to the side trying to keep my mind from racing again.

Finally she stopped a few feet away from me and sat down looking at her hands. She seemed to be trying to calm herself down…I could smell the salty tears still leaking down her face.

"What you said the night before that you were a filthy half-breed and a low life… I thought since I was now a hanyou you would be mad at me because I became the one thing you didn't like about yourself…a-and I thought y-y-you would hate me for it!" She started to sob uncontrollably.

A little shocked was an understatement, I might have well been frozen in time all over again. How could she think that... I mean I got what she was saying, but did I really sound like that?

**'Yes' **

'You couldn't resist could you?' I snarled at my beast.

**'No…but help Kagome…hurt by words' **my beast spoke a little more slowly, I bet it took a lot to make those words come together. But he was right Kagome had been hurt from what I had said and I needed to fix it.

"Keh Kagome I was stupid for saying that stuff to you…The truth really is that I don't know if I even want to become a full demon anymore…my beast is scary as it is. True being a hanyou wasn't exactly my first choice, but I don't know that I would want to change that. My human side lets me feel emotions, like happiness and friendship. It also makes me stubborn and hard headed, but these things came from my mother and I wouldn't trade those things for anything. I guess in a way my human side has helped me become stronger… and what I am trying to say is that I think I like being a hanyou, but the question that I want to ask is how do you feel about being a hanyou?" Looking at her as I asked the last part, she looked back up to me with redden cheeks and watery eyes. The crazy thing was she was smiling…but her answer came to me as more of a shock.

"It has been what I always wanted" she whispered.

'WHAT!?'

**'Shut-up and listen!'**

"Inuyasha…I have always felt like I didn't belong…that I was too weak, clumsy, and oblivious to help myself or the worlds I live in.", she looked around at the forestry as she spoke, "In this era I have never felt like I belonged because I was a girl from the future…always dressed weird, doing things that girls my age wouldn't normally do." She looked down at the ground again "But in my era, I was always different…an odd ball so to say, not to mention having miko powers in that day of age…I have felt so lost between both worlds, feeling like I didn't belong to either."

I watched her closely; she rose up her hand looking at her claws while the other held some of her new silver tipped hair. "But now that I am a hanyou…I feel like I belong somewhere" she said with a glazed look in her eyes of pure bliss.

"W-where do you think you belong Kagome?" I asked more nervously than I had intended.

She chuckled, lowering her hands into her lap and looking me right in the eyes. She blinked once, and smiled while she spoke.

"I belong here, with Shippo…I belong with Sango, Miroku, and Kaira. But I believe most of all I am here to assemble the Shikon jewel and end Naraku's life."

That was a stab the my heart…she didn't say me.

**'Kagome no love…no want us?' **my beast cried out. She must have noticed my reactions because her face turned to that of concern.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Y-you said you belong here with everyone even to defeat Naraku…b-but you didn't say you belonged w-with me." I screamed at her, I was more than just hurt…I felt like my heart had be ripped out chewed up and thrown to the wolves. I turned my back towards her and tried not give into the thoughts trying to creep their way into my head. I felt my chest collapsing, and I was giving in way to easily…Then I felt her hand on my shoulder…and then her other arm warp around me. I felt her lean and closer until her soft lips touched my ear.

"Inuyasha I didn't say that I belonged with you because, my 'belong' comes with love. I 'belong' with Shippo because I love him as my son. I belong with Sango and Miroku because I love them like siblings. I haven't figured out how I belong with you…huh Inuyasha I promised to always stay by your side as a friend, you showed me earlier how much you really needed me…but I don't think I will ever belong with you the way I would like." She said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean the way you would like Kagome?" I asked still a little confused. She laughed at me some before turning me around to eye to eye with her. Those beautiful orbs burning with an intense passion that I have never seen before. I wanted to blush or even shy away, but I couldn't do anything…she had me pinned down and I wasn't getting out unless she allowed it.

"Inuyasha I love you just the way you are, as a hanyou, I never want that to change." Ending with a small smile…but that still didn't answer my question.

"Kagome I still don't understand?" I pleaded.

"I don't know that you ever will, but for right now just know I am here forever as your best friend Inuyasha." She blinked, allowing me the escape I needed to get away from her gaze…oh and now my face decides to blush…just great. I looked the other way scratching the top of my head with a clawed finger when a good question hit me.

"So Kagome you said last night that this was Mayumi's scent…will you finally tell me who Mayumi is?"

Her head shot up, it seemed she was ready for a change of subject too.

"Oh yeah…Well Mayumi is what you would call my beast. I had a dream while I was unconscious…I watched at my beast was born on of your blood and my own demons within me. The thing that was completely different about her was that she could talk normally. She is not simple minded at all and I also have my human demon her name is Kokone." She chirped.

"Keh That's not possible all beasts are simple mined because they only rely on instinct."

"It is too possible…would you like to meet her?"

"Meet her?" I asked more confused than ever, I noticed that Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were the same.

**"Hello Inuyasha I am Mayumi"** she said.

I literally jumped back a few feet, this was still the same scent, still Kagome…but her voice was slightly deeper.

"You're really Kagome's b-beast?!" I asked a little befuddled still.

**"You are correct Inuyasha I am Kagome's beast, but as you can see I am not simple minded…however I still do mainly rely on instincts to protect, but never the less I am still intelligent." **Kag…I mean Mayumi said?

"But how is that possible?"

**"I was born after the human side of Kagome was already born. You see Inuyasha all humans have demons within them…a better example would be inner turmoil, their problems…Kikyo was and still is a demon for Kagome, but Kagome was not mad at Kikyo for what she did…originally that is. So I was born out of a 'purity' of sorts. Combing you demon blood with the demons already circling within Kagome created me." **Mayumi stated very calmly.

I was starting to get really light headed…t-this was so much to take in all at once. Mayumi must have noticed my concern because she walked over to me and put both hands on the sides of my face, she leaned in closer…she licked my cheek. My face turned as red as my haori, but when she gave me a smile after wards I remembered what that action meant. Mayumi had said the she relied mainly on instinct and within the Inu demon world that action was meant as a sign of comfort and calming. I smiled at her and decided to return the favor. I tackled her much like the night before, but this was a bit eaiser, she laughed and I nibbled on one of her ears. This was a sign for friendship or a close bond, I looked down at Mayu…wait when did Mayumi start to blush, she knew what I was doing…but Kagome didn't!

"AHHH" Kagome had somehow managed to roll us over so that she was on top, and by the look on her face, she was a bit unsure of herself at first. Slowly with a huge blush still burning across her face she came so close…out lips were almost touching, I could feel her warm sweet breath on my skin. Dazing my senses, her scent had become rather intoxicating at that point…all I would have had to do was tilt my head slightly one way and we would have connected…I closed my eyes not really thinking at this point. It felt so right to have her in my arms, the way she looked at me, Kikyo never had this effect on me. I closed my eyes fully ready to give in to my beast and human's desires.

Then I felt canine teeth nibbling on my left ear.

* * *

**ME: HAHA I know it is kinda a little bit of a teaser ending, but I thought it was cute!**

**Kagome:*Blushes***

**Inuyasha:*Blushes***

**Mayumi: Awww look they're so shy about it te-he**

**Kokone: They're SOOO CUTE!**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: SHUT-UP!**

**Miroku: Please continue to read and review our goal is TEN reviews again! THANK YOU TO ALL OUR FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long and sorry its just kinda and info chapter, I promise the next one will be better!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome POV

I didn't exactly understand what the action meant, but Mayumi kept on telling me to do it! I nibbled lightly making sure not to bite too hard, when I pulled back his face looked a little shocked. Then he seemed to be a little disappointed, that confused me.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" I asked nicely.

He stared at me for a few more moments before turning his head sideways, scratching his nose.

"Keh, yeah just…do you even know what you did?" he asked.

"No not really, Mayumi told me to do it…why what does it mean" asking a little nervous now.

"Well, when Mayumi saw that I was confused and overwhelmed with all of this she…l-licked my cheek. N-now stop that it dosen't mean anything like that…quit blushing! Anyway she told me she relied on instinct and in the world of the Inu's certain actions mean certain things. The one she did is a sign for comforting and calming. The one I did which is biting the other's ear i-is a sign of friendship…" he finished looking at me…I was still blushing, but it felt better to know that it was a sign of friendship…at least that meant he still wanted to be my friend.

"So that means that you not mad and me and y-you're still me friend?"

"Of course Baka…just promise me from now own that you will just be honest with me to what's going on. I can't take another event like this."

I looked down, I felt really bad for not telling him…I hadn't realized how much it hurt him.

"O-okay Inuyasha I will tell you everything." Still looking down…until he lifted my chin with a finger. I looked up to see blazing hazel eyes, but something was different. They looked warmer almost…softer.

"Thank you Kagome." Then he leaned it and licked my cheek, instantly my face heated up and I was bright red, but then I became much calmerd. I looked back to him in confusion and he just smirked.

"The Inu language will take some time to getting used to, it is more actions then words…Come lets get you back to the pack, I'm sure Sango is worried sick and your pup is probably in tears. Once we get there you need to explain all of you powers and abilities to all of us so we know what to expect…Are you okay to go back yet?" He asked seeing my reaction.

I nodded, I was really nervous to go back, but I missed Shippo so much already and I needed to see my sister. I looked up to him and he just smiled…that was weird, why was he so happy.

**'He is no longer alone!' **Mayumi shouted in my head.

That was right…I was just like him! I smiled back to him and a small idea came into my head.

"Hey Inuyasha since I am like that means I can run like you right?" I asked innocently.

"Keh…I guess so…Why?" he asked getting a sly smirk.

"Well I guess we could find out who is faster." I chuckled I knew I had him, Inuyasha could never turned down a challenge.

"Keh I could win with my eyes closed!" He said turning his snooty nose in the air. That gave me an idea.

"Okay your on…You can only race me back to the group with your eyes closed." Keeping my giggle in.

"Fine!" he looked at me ready to go.

"Ah ah ah…Close your eyes and I will lead you to the starting point." Smiling sweetly.

"Keh…whatever." he said finally closing his eyes.

**'Kagome you are so going to get it from him later, you know that right?'**

'Oh this is going to be the funniest thing you ever saw!'

**'I'm sure it will be ha-ha'**

I led Inuyasha a few feet forward making sure that he didn't open his eyes…I found one that was think enough and placed him just a few feet in front of it.

"Alright Inuyasha remember you can't look only smell."

"I know! Let's go!" he said half yelled.

"Okay, Okay…Read…Set…GO!" I had stepped a few feet away from him and watched as Inuyasha took off, with me right beside him. But that didn't last too long. After we took five steps…BAM! Inuyasha ran straight into the tree I put him in front of. I laughed so hard I nearly fell over, the look on his face was hilarious, but I knew I had to keep going because he was already starting to get up and dazed as he was he would figure it out quickly. I sped off making sure to watch where I was going and trying to find where Inuyasha scent had come from when he followed me.

It didn't really help that I went into a trance, as I watched the forestry passed me by feeling like I was swimming in a sea of green and because of this I failed to notice the red blob jumping above my head. And because I failed to notice the red blob above me I got tackled to the ground again! I was getting kind of pissed about that. I was about to claw at him until I felt the weight give way and heard snickering.

"You're gonna pay for that Inuyasha!"

**'Kagome you can't honestly think you didn't deserve that can you?'**

"Nope I think he needs a lesson in who the boss is…SIT BOY!"

"AHHHHHH!" I heard the loud boom it was only a couple yards away.

**'Kagome was that really necessary?'**

'Not at all that doesn't mean it made it any less fun!"

**'Now you're starting to get his ego.' **I could practically feel Mayumi roll her eyes. I got up and starting running again…alright so it was a little uncalled for. I ran up the rest of the way to him and stopped by his side.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha that was a little harsh."

"Mmuuhh hhink" He try to yell through all the dirt.

"I can't really understand you Inuyasha." I watched as he lifted his head giving me a familiar dirty glare, the one that side 'I hate you right now'

"YOU THINK!" he yelled.

I sighed and sat down beside him waiting for the spell to wear off…eventually he sat up giving me a glare still and inclosing his arms into his haori.

**'Nuzzle his neck and purr.'**

'WHAT!?'

**'It's another Inu language action; it means you're sorry to your Alpha.'**

'Alpha?'

**'Just do it, but make sure it's a light purr or it could mean something else.'**

I blushed slightly wondering what a deeper purr could me, but I decided to do what she said. With a light blush still on my face I crawled over to him, he opened one eye as he sensed me getting closer and to my surprise he never moved. I put my nose into the crook of his neck, purring lightly and rubbed my nose around…to be honest he smelled amazing like cedar trees and the earth itself. I didn't realize it, but my purr became more of a growl and it sounded like someone was shouting…

**'Kag…ome…Kago…me….Kagome…KAGOME!'**'

'Whaaat…'

**'STOP! You're sending the wrong message!'**

Í instantly switched the growl back to a purr and pulled away some before I embarrassed myself anymore. Then I felt something wet on my temple…I saw him pull his tongue in and I blushed like mad again. He just smirked, watching my reaction play out.

"It means that I forgive you."

"Oh…Okay" I tried to be clam, but that just was not happening. I heard Inuyasha chuckled before he grabbed me and hoisted me up into his arms.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"In case you try to 'it' me again you will go down with me."

"Why would I do that again when I just apologized for it?" I stammered.

"It's just to make sure you don't!"

"Whatever!" I mumbled under my breath.

It didn't matter I guess…I mean it wasn't often that her actually carried me like this where I could see his face. He was really handsome for being part demon…because most demons I see were pretty eye-popping…well at least most humanoid demons seemed to be beautiful or handsome. But it was his eyes and his extreme loyalty to his 'pack' that made me fall for him. Those eyes could melt any girl's cold hear and mine couldn't have been very cold to start with. Sure the guy had an ego and of course he was a guy, but he was very much himself. That was another think I liked about him, he had his own personality, which was different. I smiled to myself more than him, but I am sure he saw it. I cuddled myself deeper into his chest and felt my chest start to vibrate…and then something weird, but surprisingly soothing was his own purring, very deep within his chest. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and I quickly gave in.

The next thing I knew I felt a small hand on my shoulder and a very high pitched voice.

"Mama…Mama are you awake?"

I wiggled my nose, waking up was now not one of my top favorite things to do. Finally I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light and I looked to my left and I saw Shippo and Kiara sitting there next to me. My chest felt like a weight had been lifted off of it. I sat up all the way and pulled Shippo into a smothering hug. He chuckled a bit as he started to hug me back, I breath in to him, but I couldn't smell him…well I could but not as well as I should be able to. I pulled him away and sat him in my lap and pulled some of my hands to the front. It was all black no silver tips.

'When did this happen?' I asked mentally.

**'When you fell asleep in Inuyasha arms your human half took over.'**

'Oh' I didn't think much of it

"Shippo honey where is the rest of the group?"

"There just over the hill Mama, they went to go set up camp. I stayed here to protect you!"

"Aw your such my brave little kit aren't you!?" I said in a very cheery voice, ruffing up his hair a little bit.

"YEAH!"

I smiled at him, I was so proud to have him as my son, picking him up and setting him on my shoulder we went off towards the group. Walking up over the hill the wind blew and I knew Inuyasha would figure it out first, so I just kept on walking. I saw Miroku first.

"Ah Lady Kagome you are awake…how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay…I sorry if I worried all of you." I said feeling pretty guilty.

"We are just happy that you are okay, although I can say from the start of this I could tell something was different about you."

"What?"

"I noticed the physical changes you had and you had more of a powerful aura about you then you did before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"Oh I see."

"Lady Kagome may I ask you a small question…"

"KAGOME!" Was all I heard before yet again I was tackled to the ground. I was starting to feel like a football player. It was Sango who had caused the action, but still it hurt.

"Kagome are you okay, Inuyasha didn't hurt you…you're not sick are you…you do feel warm…"

"Sango…San…SANGO!" I yelled this time.

"Yes?"

I chuckled a little, she was just looking out for me. "Sango I am fine…where is Inyasha?"

"Yo" I looked up into a tree that was near, but all I could see was the silver of his hair.

"Okay can you come down here please?"

"Keh why?"

"I thought you wanted to know about my powers?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Whatever" thankfully he did come down, and to my surprise he came to sit right across from me. I shook that off and looked at Miroku and Shippo to my left and Sango on my right. I took a deep breath this was going to be more difficult than I thought. I looked up again to see Inuyasha smiling at me, and weirdly it calmed me down enough to talk.

"I am sure all of you have questions, but lets go around in the a circle. If you have a question ask and if not just say pass." They all nodded and I looked at Shippo, "Your first sweetheart!"

"Alright…Mama a-are you a hanyou?" He asked a little nervous.

I smiled at him, "Yes honey I am now a hanyou." He jumped for joy smiling like a mad man, I giggled and then looked over to Sango. She closed her eyes and then spoke.

"Are you okay?" it was just a whisper, my hear went out to her.

"Sango…sister, I'm okay, better than I have ever been, to be honest this was something I have always wanted in a way." She nodded seeing the tears roll down her cheeks from all I put her through. I felt my heart break, I leaned over to her pulling her in close for a hug. She clenched onto my kimono crying her eyes out. We stayed there until her sobs became whimpers, but she would not let go. So I let her hold me until she felt content to let me go. I looked over to Miroku and nodded my head at him signaling for him go ahead and ask.

"Very well then Lady Kagome, may I ask who Mayumi is?" sighing I answered his question.

"Mayumi is what demon's call their beast, but unlike the others she is not simple minded, yet she still relies on instinct. Since she wasn't simple minded I named her as well as my human demon, her name is Kokone."

"I see now May I ask another question?"

"Yes"

"Is your wound healed now?" That question surprised everyone even me. My eyes widen, I let go of Sango, but she still refused to let go of me. So struggling a bit I got my kimono up enough to feel the spot where the wound use to be. Now there was about a three inch scar, completely healed, but always there to remind me what happened.

I smiled from ear to ear when I felt this, and even cried a bit myself.

"This is all great, but I have my own questions?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Okay ask away."

"How come you turned into a half-demon earlier, but now you are human?" I was a little scared of that question.

"Inuyasha my cycle…well I don't have one…I can choose when I want to be in my demon form, and when I want to be human. This is also due to the fact that Mayumi was born out of my own demons as a purity."

"WHAT THE HELL!? How is that even possible?"

"I just told you Inuyasha and honestly I don't quite understand it myself, I am still trying to get use to this too."

"Keh…So what powers do you have?" he asked a little less annoying.

"Well I would guess all the things you can, do I can since it was your blood that infused with my demons. There might be a few different things, but…that is also why I have been acting weird. Mayumi told me that I would take on some of your…traits, like being angry and short tempered."

"Is that why you were 'sitting' him a lot Mama?"

"Yes honey"

"HEY! That is no excuse to just sit me whenever you damn well feel like it!"

"INUYASHA! I didn't do it on purpose I am still getting use to your short temper, so cool off!" I yelled at him.

"Please no more yelling…c-can we please just get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow?" Sango asked is barley a whisper again.

My full attention was back on her, I felt so bad for what I had put her through. She had been through so much with Kohaku already and I knew she thought of me as a sister. This was probably so much harder on her then I originally thought. I squeezed her tighter.

"Yes let's get some sleep." I pulled out my sleeping bag the best I could from my backpack and snuggle in. Sango curled up next to me with Kirara snuggled up to her neck, Shippo wiggled himself into the other side of my sleeping bad and quickly fell asleep. I looked around to see Miroku leaning against a tree, and Inuyasha was walking over towards us.

"Good night Kagome, don't go running off in the middle of the night got it."

I was a little surprised, but I smiled and nodded at him then closing my eyes I settled in for the night. Just a few seconds later I felt a soft cheek against mine, slowly rubbing back and forth. My eyes shot open to see that it was Inuyasha and when he pulled away his eyes were glowing with something very…true. I rasied and eyebrow to ask what that one meant, but she just smirked and jumped into the tree we were laying on.

'What was that about'

**'He was telling good night and…'**

'and what?'

**'that he…that he will see you in the morning. Night!' **that was a little odd.

'Mayumi why are you acting weird…Mayumi….MAYUMI! Ugh fine good night.' And with that I fell into a deep sleep wanting to just relax for a while.

* * *

**Thank you all who are reading and I don't expect a lot of review on this chapter it is kind of a lame chapter, but I will be posting the next chapter it is defiantly going to have an interesting twist to it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I am so sorry! AHHHH so I know I haven't posted in a long time, BUT I have a explanation I got a virus on my laptop form something my little sister downloaded X" But Finally I got my computer back and I lost a lot of my story that I had written so I typed as fast as my stubby fingers would let me!**

**But that's not what you all want to here so here ya go on with the story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha or kagome speaking aloud" / 'Inuyahsa or Kagome thoguhts' / **" Beast talking aloud" **/** 'Beast speaking in thought" **/ **_'human side speaking in thought'_**/_** "Human speaking aloud"**_

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

I watched as Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, it was unusual for her to do something like that, but then again it was unheard-of for a human to be turned into a half demon. To make it even worse with the intelligent beast who seemed to know a lot about my Inu culture. Either way I hoped that uh…Mayumi…I guess I should call her got my message to her. It is hard to say my feelings aloud to someone and now that Kagome is half-demon well I could say a lot of things without feeling so nervous. I smiled at myself knowing that Mayumi probably didn't tell Kagome exactly what the action meant, but that was okay she would figure it out soon enough. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before dawn got here, only the Kami know what tomorrow will bring.

**? POV**

I had been following them for the last day or so, I had seen everything with my own eyes. The way she had transformed was sick to me. She was a miko for Kami sake, how dare she taint the heritage she was born into. I walked away from the sight before me, thanks to this concealment powered neither Inuyasha, Kagome, or Shippo had smelled me out. The little bitch may have made herself physically stronger, faster, even maturing her body. But she is still the same little immature teenager she was just days ago.

And I will be the to see that she either returns to that original state or kill her where she sleeps. Either was fine by me, she would die eventually if I could change her back, or just killing her sounded good too. But it still confused me as to how she had survived the arrow in her side, it seemed from the stories I heard she should have died in the well in her own time…without Inuyasha to help her. Maybe if she almost died in her human form and was saved my demon blood…that means almost killing her beast while she was out I could bring her back with human blood…maybe that will cancel out her demon side…hmm I need to investigate further into this matter. With that I rushed off in the opposite direction of their camp to look for some answers.

**Kagome POV **

Kagome is sleeping

**"Is she sleeping yet?"**

**_"I don't know just be patient!"_** a clam voice answered back.

**"You know that being patient is not one of strong suits and I can't help it!"** the impatient voice snapped.

**_"Shh…listen…"_** the silence overtook them both, waiting to see if it was clear to speak aloud.

**_"Here that nothing…she is asleep now, but we have to be careful and talk either slowly or longer. Each time we talk Kagome with toss to a side; we don't want to wake her back up so just be careful of short phrases and short questions."_** The lighter voice said.

**"That's okay with me, but we need to discuss what just happened between Kagome and Inuyasha today. Kokone I gave out a lot of information in one day, but it doesn't even come close to how much you and I know. One thing I should not have let slip was my knowledge of the Inu language. That little action he pulled just there was deeper than just 'good night I will see you in the morning.'"** Mayumi stated.

The two had waited all day to talk to each other again, it was too risky as of right now to speak during the day when Kagome's mind was alert. If she would have caught on to the fact that they were speaking to one another then she could have listened to the whole conversation without them knowing. Sitting on a small rock that was in their 'home/cave' thing Kokone could tell that the action meant more, but not a clue as to what. Mayumi was relaxing on a higher rock still able to see Kokone.

**_"I realized this Mayumi, but I have no idea as to what the action means. My thoughts are that it does indeed symbolize he said good night, but it a much more deep connected way? Then again it doesn't seem as though it was something in a loving way I guess would be the term. I am quite confused to the whole language as well and Kagome."_**

**"Yes Kokone you have the right idea, the action does indeed mean good night, but it is a different way of saying goodnight. It is hard to explain…Most demons that have language similar to this such as wolf demons say good night to pack members by rubbing their cheeks against one another with a light purr. But in the dog demon language it is slightly different, there is no purr however the look afterwards varies the meaning of the action. The look Inuyasha gave Kagome was that of a certain trueness and respect. Now from what I believe to be correct is that specific combination is only displayed to one person from the alpha of a pack."**

Kokone narrowed her eyes trying to think who that one person could be with her understanding of demons and more specifically dog demons. She knew her question would be to shot so instead she looked back up to Mayumi nodding her head for her to continue. Mayumi raised her eyebrows in confusion before deciding to just go on.

**"I don't know who you had in mind, but that combo is only show to the alpha female of a pack. Most of the time the alpha male and female are mates, but it is not unheard-of for them not to be mates. Anyhow that is not the big point that I want to make here. The main point is that if Inuyasha sees Kagome as the alpha female of his pack then a couple different things could happen. One he could do nothing and we could just tell this to Kagome slowly and hope for the best. Two he could ask Kagome to let him mark her as pack, or three he asks to make everyone as pack. Now option one would be good for now and probably the best outcome. Option two however is more likely to happen and option three could follow right after option two."** Mayumi said her mind completely fried from all that was happening.

Kokone's mind was really no better than Mayumi's, this was all so much to handle. Mayumi had only been born for two days for crying out loud. How could things have gotten so complicated so fast? Why all of a sudden was Inuyasha acting weird was causing so many confusing questions and problems for them.

_"Mayumi what are we going to do? We need to figure out what to say to Kagome now because you and I both know she will be asking questions in the morning when she wakes…"_ Kokone asked worried out of her wits end.

**"I don't know Kokone if Inuyasha was true to his message then he will ask her to let him mark her as pack and treat her as an alpha female. The only downfall to all of this is that if Inuyasha gets her to say yes she will never be able to leave his pack. We both know that Inuyasha cares for Kagome's wellbeing and he relies on her for friendship, but if he still loves Kikyo even a little and there is a small chance that he takes Kikyo as a mate it will devastate Kagome and she will live with misery and depression for the rest of her life."** Mayumi said with enough worry for both of them. Shaking her head and trying to think her white tips swaying back and forth in front of her face**. "Kokone what we need to do is figure out what we are going to tell Kagome in the morning when she wakes."**

Kokone shook her head in agreement, she had been thinking about how to approach this for a while.

**_"If only there was someone for just you to talk to Inuyasha without Kagome knowing that you were doing it…?"_** Kokone asked thinking hard about it. If Mayumi could overtake Kagome, then there had to be a possible chance that she could do it without her knowing. Just a quickly she had been stumped Kokone came up with a fragile plan that might just work. "Mayumi do you think you could take her body over by force and bring her in here without waking her up?"

Mayumi's eyes widen why hadn't she thought of that! She thought about it for a few moment and tried very carefully to see if it was even possible. She focused on Kagome's finger and tried to twitch it. As soon as it happened Mayumi's finger twitched as well! Mayumi beamed with confidence and looked over to Kokone.

**"It will take some time but I think I can do it, it might help if you can try to keep her asleep. I think if I can control everything but her own mind I can move her and talk to Inuyasha!"** Mayumi said hopeful and Kokone nodded back to her not wanting to move Kagome again. Mayumi smiled once more before starting to take control of her body. Slowly Mayumi worked on controlling and transforming Kagome's body bit by bit. Starting at her feet twitching them slightly, next she took over her legs and waist, but something was off. Kagome starting twisting her upper body and scrunching her face. Mayumi panicked for a moment looking back and Kokone who was making the same face as Kagome but she was chanting something. Gradually Kagome's face and the rest of her body began to relax and Mayumi looked back over to Kokone, she was making a hurry up movement. Mayumi understood and hastily took over the rest of her body transforming her into her half-demon state. Carefully Mayumi twitched her ears on her head and opened her eyes, beautiful golden violet orbs glowed in the darkness and even more carefully pulling herself out from the sleeping bag and under everyone. Taking a few steps towards the woods away in the opposite direction of the pack she whispered one word.

**"Inuyasha"** and she kept on walking.

**Inuyasha POV **

I had fallen asleep, but unfortunately for me even the slightest sound never escapes my ears. I thought I heard rustling and I assumed it was just some rabbit in the woods. Then I heard it someone had said my name. My eyes shot open, instantly I looked to where Kagome was sleeping. She wasn't there anymore, she must have been the rustling I heard earlier and who just said my name. I jumped down to look for her but I didn't see her anywhere my beast began to panic within me, but just before he was going to speak the wind blew just the right way carrying her scent…mostly that was, this was more the smell of Mayumi and that made me even more confused. I sped off after remembering what I specifically told her not to do just before we went to sleep. Following her scent wasn't hard as hard as I thought it was going to be, I ended up at a tree that I could see silver tips flowing in the breeze, so she was in her half-demon form.

I saw her head turn towards me and he eyes glowing so brightly made me wonder how my own eyes shined at night. I jumped up to the branch she was on and when I landed she very slowly turned her heard back to face me. I thought that odd but before I could even ask my question she answered it.

**"I cannot move very fast…or talk fast because it is not Kagome…who is controlling her own body right now. It is I Mayumi…Kagome's mind is still asleep…I only control her body not her mind. Therefore we need…to make this as quick and…easy as possible… I believe you know why I am here talking…to you do you not?"**

Inuyasha was stunned how was this even possible, Mayumi was more than just an intelligent beast, she was very powerful, and that scared Inuyasha more knowing that…Kagome had more power then she even knew herself.

"Keh…Fine I don't know what you me up her for so please elaborate for me." I said a little more harsh, but it wasn't Kagome that I was talking to it was Mayumi.

**"The action you just displayed on a few…hours ago. I would like to discuss it with you."** Mayumi huffed out, this must be taking all of her power and even some of her human demon's to accomplish this.

"What is there to discuss I want Kagome to be the alpha female of my pack and you have probably figured out I want to mark everyone as pack as well." I barked back at her.

**"Why Inuyasha...have even thought about this…even a little bit on how this will affect…Kagome?" **

"I have thought about it, since Kagome is now a half-demon marking her, Shippo and the rest of the pack will give me more power to protect them all."

**"Inuyasha I know that isn't true! What…is the real reason you want to make Kagome the alpha female!"** Mayumi chocked out very harshly.

"That exactly why I want her to be alpha female!" I yelled back. Mayumi ears flattened and her body began to shake in weird ways

**'Baka…don't yell at…mate!'**

'Shut up for a minute!'

I watched as she dug her claws into the tree to keep herself balanced but she still shook becoming more unstable.

**"You baka you almost woke her up now I have little control…ah….ahhhh!"**

I watched as Mayumi lost her balance and start to fall…

**'No!'**

I was sucked into the back of my mind so quickly I hit a wall literally. I watched as my beast caught Mayumi and scooped her up into my body holding her as close as physically possible. He nuzzle her neck purring lightly with a lot of concern.

**"Inuyasha…why are you apologizing…?"** Mayumi asked, I guess she had regained some sort of control.

**"I wasn't there…for Kagome…is Kagome okay?" **a deep raspy voice asked.

Mayumi's eyes widen with shock when she saw my eyes and instantly I could tell she knew my real reason for wanting to make Kagome the alpha female.

**"This is why you want to make her alpha…isn't that right Inuyasha? Your beast feels for Kagome come out a tell me the truth!" **

**"No…I'm in control!" **my beast stated dominantly.

**"Beast please listen I need to talk to Inuyasha please, beast…no you know something your not just a beast, you need a name."**

**"Name?" ** My beast said more or less confused, but I could tell it got his attention he didn't need a name he was mainly just a thorn in my ass.

**"Yes you need a name, Inuyasha may think you a mindless beast, but you care about Kagome don't you…with all your being, you want her to be safe, you want to protect her,…you want to be with her." **

**"Yes and you…Mayumi and Kokone…all of Kagome." ** He said more to himself.

Mayumi was a little stunned this beast was smarter and cared more for Kagome than she thought, this wasn't just some lust, it felt like love. Mayumi smiled and put her hand on my face moving her thumb across it softly and in made my beast purr in content.

**"Your name will be Takumi like Kagome named me… My name means 'true bow'…. I am Kagome's warrior a protector of sorts,… but Takumi is a real warriors name…. Your human side deserves a name too…hmmm his name will be Yemon…it means the guardian of the gate I think it will suit him. **

**_'I have to agree I do like that name…Yemon I think it is perfect. What do you think Inuyasha?' _**

'AHHH! Oh Kami I forgot you were in here too…'

**_'Thanks for the acknowledgement you asshole.' _**

'I didn't …keh whatever.' I wanted to make sure my beast didn't do anything I was going to regret later.

**"Takumi…I like Takumi" **my beast purred with delight.

**" I am so glad you like it Takumi…now please I need to speak with Inuyasha… it is very important, please Takumi." **Even I could hear the pleading in Mayumi's voice.

**"Very well." **I was stunned he gave in so easily…what the hell. Either way I was glad to be back in control and this time I put up as many mental blocks as I could so he couldn't ever get out again. I opened up my eyes to see Mayumi staring at me her eyes heavy and her body was limp from so much strain to do this.

**"Now Inuyasha…tell me the real reason…I want to hear it from you." **Her breaths and phrases getting shorter I decided to tell her.

"You saw how my beast…" I started.

**"His name is Takumi!" **she said sternly. I could hear my beast purr with pure happiness.

"Fine how Takumi acted towards you…he and my human side…Yemon I guess they both l-love Kagome, but I don't think I do. So I thought if I could get Kagome to agree to become the alpha female of my pack it would settle them down until I could figure something else out." I sated sheepishly I knew it was a stupid plan to begin with but it was the only one I had, plus it wasn't just my beas…I mean Takumi and Yemon that wanted to be with her I did too. I just wasn't sure how yet, so I figured making her alpha female would be the next best thing.

**"Figure out something else! Are you kidding…me Inuyasha your willing to risk…Kagome's mental being all because you're a little confused!... You will not put her… in that kind of a … position Inuyasha. You realize that if you were to choose… Kikyo it would literally kill her from the inside…out. All I am saying Inuyasha is you need…to think about this a little bit longer." **Mayumi huffed out it hurt to hear all of this, but she did have a point maybe this would be better to come out to from a different angle in the morning tomorrow. Right now it seemed that Mayumi was going to pass out in my arms.

"Look I will make you a deal, I will explain myself to everyone first thing in the morning what I want I will give them three days to think it over and by the end of third day who ever has agreed I will mark as pack and if Kagome agrees she will be the alpha female you can tell her everything that we have discussed it dosent matter. I will do all of that if we can be done with the conversation and I can carry you back to get you in bed, I know and can see you straining yourself just to speak. Please lets go back so you can rest Mayumi." I tried to be gentle but firm I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**"Very well then…Inuyasha let us return." **Finally she agreed to something I asked of her. Then she did something I didn't expect, Mayumi left her head up and gently kissed me on the cheek…since that had no meaning in the Inu language I took it for its actual meaning. My face heated up so quick I could practically feel it sending of heat waves. **"Thank you for listening…and being so understanding…Inuyasha…,but just remember you are…lucky to have Kagome in your life."** And with that I could feel of her power drain back into her and I was left with the real Kagome back in my arms. Her black hair shined brighter during the night then the day and her skin was so soft to the touch. I pulled her head closer to my face breathing in her scent. It was odd that I still quite pinpoint what that other smell was on her. Yes there was her new scent all together that was a mix between her human and demon side, but there was a second one that was very faint. I shook my head I would have to figure it out later.

She was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I was slow about jumping through the trees and when she seemed to shiver I wrapped my haori sleeves around her and that seemed to work by the smile on her face. When we reached the campsite no one had moved or woken yet but it was still a ways away until dawn. I walked over to set Kagome down in her sleeping bag, but she wouldn't let go of me. I tried to pry her fingers off one by one but all she did was clamp them back down on me. I huffed out in frustration and that seemed to do the trick I worked quickly to put her back in her sleeping thing so she wouldn't death grip me again. When I put her arm in there and finally got up to walk away I heard a very soft sleepy voice.

"N-No don't g-go" Kagome I moaned out.

"I'm not going anywhere Kagome I'm right here" she then smiled and snuggled back down into her sleeping thing. I smiled back at her and went to sit next to the tree that she was by. I absentmindedly played with her hair, twirling around my fingers until I felt my own eyelids get droopy. I leaned back into the tree mumbling.

"Night Kagome"

* * *

So there you have it a little bit of a filler chapter sorry but it did have an interesting twist and mysterious POV I hope you all like it and I hope you will read and review

**Inuyasha: You know your an Ass Asha**

**Asha: Hey I couldn't help the my computer decided to get a virus cause my little sister!**

**Inuaysha: No your just a BAKA**

**Asha: Quit it you making me cry :'(**

**Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!**

**Inuaysha: AHHHH *BOOOOM*!**

**Shippo: Asha is very sorry for the time it took to update so please read and review for her!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I am sorry again for the wait I had a major cheer competition a few days ago**

**and I had to focus on it. Mama said no laptop for the week XP**

**Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter I made it almost a 1,000 words longer to make up for the wait!**

**Remember I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**Please continue to read and review I really appreciate all of them and they encourage me to write faster for you guys :)**

**So please enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Kagome POV

I knew it was around morning when I felt the sunlight hit my face and hear the birds chirping. I started to lift my head, but I felt a slight pull on my hair sending me back down to the ground. I groaned a slowly turned over to see if it was Shippo who was tangled up in my hair, but to my surprise it a clawed hand all wrapped up. I looked up dreading who it was the hand belonged too, and not to my surprise there he was leaning up against the tree we were sleeping by. It seemed though that he was still asleep and he looked so peaceful…his face seemed like it was more childlike…more innocent even. His silver hair was blowing lightly in the soft breeze that flowed through the morning air.

'How I wish I could wake up to this everyone morning…'

**'Well you could wake him up the Inu way, it is similar to the one he did last night except you purr lightly'**

'Okay!' I said excitedly, I was new to this whole Inu language and sure it was a little more touching, but it was wonderful to have something that just Inuyasha and I could have between us. I felt like it made us closer. So giddy with excitement I carefully untangled his fingers from my hair and then my person from Shippo, Kirara, and Sango. Once that was done I slipped over to the unsuspecting hanyou putting my cheek on his a purring lightly as I moved back and forth. I smiled when I heard him purr back, but then something a little strange happened. He wrapped his arms around my neck and waist pulling me very close to him. I started to panic he was still dreaming it seemed like I heard that the worst thing to do was wake up a sleep-talker or sleepwalker, so I kept quiet. We were face to face his lips in a small smile, a small white fang sticking out made him look very cute. I tried to keep my face from heating up and my body from reacting the wrong way, with his nose if he woke up a smelled me in the next few minutes he would have quite the surprise.

"Mmmmmhhhhm…Kagome…"

My eyes widen and my heart stopped beating…

'Did he just say my name…in his sleep!?'

**'I do believe he just did…'**

Still sleeping Inuyasha pulled me closer smelling my hair and then turning me around to where my back faced him, laying his chin on my collar bone pushing all my hair to one side. Completely exposing my neck to him and anything he might do. I could feel my heart beat faster and my body starting to tense up this was too much for me right now. I just wanted to wake him up nicely.

"Mmmmyyy Kago…me"

Is it possible for you heart to stop twice in just a few moments of each other. This was insane! My mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on until I felt something wet on my neck and collar bone. I gasped arching my back, my body reacted by itself from the daze that now settle in my head. Driving my hips back down further on his own hips, then he lifting his own pushing me up and I again felt something hot a warm on my neck, but this time is was a canine tooth lightly scraping across.

**'NO!'**

I felt my body change into my demon half and logic reached my head again, instantly I tried to pull away from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. I began to growl and bare my fangs at him still he wouldn't let me go. He kept on mumbling in his sleep but I wasn't listening anymore, I was able to turn around and face him again I placed my hands on his ears and pinched. His eyes shot wide open, face in a snarl before in turned into a blush.

"Uhhhh…..uhhhh….Kagome?"

"This is your fault Inuyasha…I was trying to wake you up in your language and as soon as I did you grab ahold of me pulling down into you…a-and by the sound of it you where dreaming about me y-you said my name and each time I tried to get away you pulled down harder. Finally I was able to turn myself back around and pinch your ears to get you up. You usually aren't a heavy sleeper."

"I DID WHAT!"

That in turn woke the whole gang up and made this moment officially the most embarrassing moment in my life so far. Then the monk just had to get that smirk on his face.

"Well well well Inuyasha I didn't know you had it in you…or you lady Kagome."

Both of us blushed like crazy as I carefully picked myself up from him trying to keep my cool before I snapped on the monk. Fortunately for me Sango got to him first and gave him a very nice knot on the back on his head.

"Honestly monk, it is nice to have something just between Inuyasha and I no need to exaggerate it any further." I said trying to just shrug it off it was little difficult with the blush on my cheeks though.

Shippo came up to me with a confused look and I just smiled at him. I picked him up and sat him on my shoulder so that he could be a part of the conversation. I noticed that Inuyasha was not still embarrassed over what still happened and it pleased me to know that he was okay now. Still it looked like he had something on his mind.

'Maybe I should go ask him what is on his mind?'

**'No I know what he is thinking about…allow me to explain Kagome.'**

'Okay good ahead…wait this has something to do with what happened last night doesn't it'

**'Yes indeed it does…Inuyasha did in fact say good night to us, but the way he looked at you was the final meaning of it. Now that you are a half-demon now Kagome…Inuyasha sees you as an Alpha female of his pack and he as the Alpha male. Now don't freak out on me just yet…I have a feeling that he will ask you to join his pack and it will consist of marking and bonding. I am sure he will explain in further detail, but you might want to take the time he might give to think about this. I am here to discuss it more if you would like and Kokone as well if you decide to visit in your dreams tonight.'**

'Oh wow…I guess I will just have to wait and l-listen then…When do you think he will ask us?'

**'I would say sometime right after breakfast.'**

'I guess I should get started on it then'

I could feel Mayumi nod her head, it scared me a little to know that that was how Inuyasha saw me now. It also confused me as to why he would wait so long to ask something like that. Either way it was going to happen might as well have a good breakfast to start of the day. I pulled out some leftover rabbit meat from last night along with a small pot, a bottle of water, and the lid. Everyone else out and about getting things ready to leave. Shippo jumped off my shoulders and went out to collect firewood for me to cook the rice in, Sango and Miroku were packing up the stuff of lug with me. I saw Inuyasha glance at me and then take off into the woods hunting I'm sure for or meal tonight if he caught anything.

I saw Shippo walking towards me with a couple of logs in his hands, I smiled when I saw how much he was trying.

"Look Mama I got some firewood…huh…huh…there we go."

"Thank you so much sweetheart…could you do me one more huge favor?"

"Sure Mama I got it! FOX FIRE!"

Blue flames cam bursting from his little fingers igniting the wood he had just collected, my smiled widened and I pulled him in close placing a small kiss on his forehead. He looked back up at me with starry eyes and a wonderful smile. My heart again swelled for my son, I would always protect him from anything. I put the pot full of water on the stand, waiting and watching for the small bubbles to reach the surface. I kept an eye on Shippo as he a Kirara played in the surrounding woods as well. Just a few short minutes later everyone was back around the fire eating their breakfast with happy faces. Shippo had somehow found his way back onto my shoulder and was sitting comfortably. I watched as Inuyasha quickly finished his meal and was waiting … 'patiently'…for everyone else to finish.

Soon after he was done Sango and Shippo turned in their plates and utensils to me. But it seemed that Miroku had figured out that Inuyasha was waiting and deciding now was a good time to learn some manners I guess wasn't a good idea.

"DAMIT MIROKU! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha stood up fisted balled obviously pissed off to the third degree.

"Inuyasha patients is a virtue and a very good quality to have…ahhhh!" Poor Miroku didn't even have time to finish his sentence. Inuyasha was already up chasing the fellow around the woods yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Monk please I have a feeling that Inuyasha has something important to say…the least we could do is give him our attention…and he did indeed wait for you to finish and gave you plenty of time. You just decided to give a life lesson at the wrong time." I said.

Everyone stopped to stare at me…I guess even I was kind of surprised, but I only because I knew what he was going to do. After the expression of shock left everyone's face Inuyasha decided to yell again. I flatten my ears growling but I waited for him to get done.

"HA in your face you lecher!" he yelled out. My eyes narrowed I was not going to takes sides in this fight either if that was what it seemed like they were all wrong.

"Inuyasha Miroku is also correct and you had no reason lash out like that! Now stop acting like that and tell us what you have been waiting to say this whole morning."

He narrowed his eyes at me…it wasn't like an angry look more like he was trying to decide something. I kept a straight face hoping that he would break the staring contest. Thankfully he did and I sighed out of relief, he looked down at the ground and then back to all of us. I got this really uneasy feeling by the expression on his face…I think everyone did.

"I-I-I…Huh I see all of you as my pack…, but I would like to help us all by marking you as my pack. I know that it is kind of sudden but I will offer you three days to decide and within that time frame you can ask me any question you would like. At the end of the third day if you have decided not to join then I will not hold anything against you." He stated very calmly and to my surprise Sango was the first to speak up.

"Took you long enough ask…I figured you would have asked that about a year ago. Either way I would like to know where everyone would stand in this pack of yours… if we all decide to join?" I had to say I was speechless and it seemed it was the same for Inuyasha.

"Uhh… Well um… first I guess would be me, I would be the Alpha male. Shippo would start out as an Omega and Kirara would become a scout and a hunter. You and Miroku would be my female and male Beta's…" for some reason he stopped, I turned my head to stare right at him.

"Curious Inuyasha, where does that leave me in your pack?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"Huh…You would be my Alpha female." He said looking a little ashamed that he had said it at all. I could hear Sango gasp and see Miroku's eyes widen. Shippo still propped up on my shoulder turned to look at me.

"Mama if you want to join Inuyasha in a real pack, then I will go with you!" he chirped happily to my surprise and again for the second time that day I felt my heart soar. Smiling at him, I brought him down into my lap pulling him close to me.

"Thank you sweetheart, I will remember that when I choose my answer as well." He smiled at me and nodded his head before burying deep into my kimono. I looked back up to Inuyasha I still had tons of questions for him.

"Why do you want to make your Alpha female Inuyasha…isn't that spot reserved for your mate…and why not make me a Beta instead?" I asked firmly.

"I have my reasons and mainly because you are the stronger female in the group…no offense Sango."

"I understand Inuyasha no need to apologize"

"To answer your other questions…most of the time that spot is reserved for the mate, but it is not unheard of for the Alphas of a pack to not be mates. They can mate outside of the pack if they choose so and the reason I cannot make you a beta is because there can only be one. Sango is deserving of that rank and you do not deserve the rank of an Omega." He said more officially than emotionally, but I had harder questions for him and one of my worst ones was next.

"So when we are done with collecting the Shikon Jewel and you mate Kikyo I do believe that would make her the Alpha female of your pack…am I correct Sango?" I could see the shock written all over their faces.

**'Kagome!"**

"Lady Kagome!?" Miroku gasped while Sango just sat there wide eyed herself still.

"Am I correct Sango?" I asked again.

"Yes" she replied.

"What does that have to do with anything Kagome!" Inuyasha barked at me.

"It has a major impact on my decision that's what and whether you want to admit it or not you love Kikyo. I just want to make sure if I say yes what will happen to me and my pup!" raising my voice. I knew Inuyasha cared for me and my wellbeing, but…

**'Kagome please do not ask these questions you are not ready for…please clam down and talk to Kokone and I tonight. I will try to answer any questions you have about this. Please Kagome'**

'He will never love me…why Mayumi…why can't I accept that!?'

**'Listen to what he has to say and we will discuss this tonight.'**

"I-It would mean that you would become an O-omega and Shippo would stay with you, at that point low r-ranks can venture off or s-stay with the pack." He said a little shaken by my accusation.

"Thank you Inuyasha those are all the questions I have for now…please excuse me." I stood up quickly, I could smell my tears and I am sure Inuyasha could as well.

"Where are we going Mama…Mama what's wrong?" My sweet little boy asked and I put on a sad smile.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me sweetie?" I asked him trying to keep strong until I could clear the campsite.

"Yes Mama" and with that I fled as fast as my feet could take me maybe talking to Shippo would help me calm down.

Inuyasha POV

I watched as Kagome took off…I could smell her tears, but it didn't matter I could feel the pain in her aura as it lashed out. I wanted to stop her, I wanted to confront her, but I knew I would only make things worse than they already were. I sighed and dropped my head when she was out my smelling range my mind was blank for one second.

**'You Baka! …you hurt mate!'**

'Hey I am trying to compromise here, I didn't know she was going to ask a question like that…it's her fault for putting herself in that spot. I answered truthfully about what would happen!"

**'YOU HURT MATE!'**

'HEY as of right now she is not your mate and she is not my mate! This is the best plan I could come up with to keep her around until I can figure out what the hell is going on with me and its all because of you two! So shut your trap for a while got it!'

To my surprise he did shut his trap…wow. I looked back up to see Sango and Miroku having similar wars within their own minds. I thought it be best to see if they had any questions for me before we left this morning.

"Do either of you have any more Kami damn questions?" so maybe I was a little irritated.

Miroku nodded his head before asking his questions.

"You spoke of a marking and bonding, could you please elaborate on that?" seriousness in his tone.

"Yeah, the marking is pretty simple you offer up a place on your body beside you neck and I bite you. I don't know if it will be painful or not so don't ask. Once I lick the wound clean marks will appear somewhere on your body in any shape or color to show that you are a part of my pack. Then after that a bond will form between us it allows me to keep an eye on you when you're not around and for us to communicate if needed." I explained quickly as possible.

"Very well then, I only need you answer one more question of mine." He said sternly.

"Then spit it out…"

"No I want to ask my question first!" Sango bellowed out.

"Keh whatever go ahead." I said a little more annoyed at her outburst.

"If we agree what would be out jobs as Beta's and would do we all gain as you said earlier?" she asked a little more composed this time.

"You would my right hand fighters and advisors; help me out with decisions that good for the whole pack, to enforce my rules and decisions amongst the other pack members. As for the gain we all receive, you all will become stronger and smarter in battle. My protectiveness will grow causing the need for more power to protect all of you."

"I see thank you…I am sorry for interrupting you monk please ask your question." I saw the monk eyes spark, but it quickly died.

"No I believe now the question was not that important…I will think on this Inuyasha and I will have more questions, but you will receive your answer by the third day."

I nodded finally ready to get going hopefully we could reach the damn village by dark. Then again when is lady luck ever on our side. I saw a few bright lights off in the distance the same way Kagome had run off too and a horrid scream then a cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAMA!"

I ran as fast I could barreling through the treetops following her scent.

'DAMN that wench better be alive!'

**'Mate hurt?'**

'I don't know!'

**'Find her! FIND MATE!'**

I growled out loud, did he always have to be so loud and primal. I was getting closer I saw the clouds of dirt and smoke finally clear and I came into a field. I heard the rest of the pack behind me as I walked further out, I saw Kagura flying off hastily. I looked around franticly for Kagome, but my eyes and nose landed on something brown with a tail. My anger boiled over as he turned to face me that blue eyed wolf.

"Yo Inuyasha who is this?" Koga asked.

* * *

**Asha: There you have it I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Kagome and Inuaysha: *BLUSHES***

**Asha: Whats the matter guys?**

**Inuyasha: You made me have a dream about Kagome!?**

**Kagome: And you teased all the people with it.**

**Asha: I know but I wanted to put a funny moment in with all the seriousness I needed a laugh okay**

**Koga: Oh Kagome...**

**Kagome: Ahh! *Runs behind Asha***

**Asha: Oh Kami...uh :D Please stay tuned for the next chapter and please read and review again I am sorry for the wait BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! **

I am glad to present chapter 14! Which is exactly 3200 words lol!

**Any ways I would like thank a few reviewers personally for their amazing review and a few really good friends**

**THANK YOU TO...**

**Supernatural Romance Lover noraline-chan who loves inu Inu'sDaughterAome all of you had really nice review and wonderful comments about my story!**

**THANK YOU TO...**

**FallenFan77 animelover1399 you two have been my biggest fans ever since this story started I thank you both so much your review are really helpful and inspire me to keep writing! Please continue with the amazing reviews and your constructive criticism! **

**Well now that that is taken care of ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Anger washed over me like wildfire, if there was one thing I hated more in the world then Koga was when he saved Kagome and try to take her away. I watched closely his face twisted and confused from the fragile object he was holding. My rage continued to grow when he pulled her even closer and sniffed around her neck and shoulder surprise written all over his face when he pulled away. He looked up to all of us again, my fist kept on curling and uncurling. But what was worse was I could feel my beast…I mean Takumi…that is going to get some getting use to. He was feeding on my rage and anger towards the wolf and even he was pissed howling at the sight before us all and he wanted out to seek out his own horrid thoughts.

Koga moved a few bangs from her face looking at her for just a few moments longer before asking another question.

"Inuyasha where is my Kagome?" he asked very sternly.

"None of you Kami damn business you mangy wolf!" I hissed back.

"Inuyasha I don't see her by your side and I just smelled this one, I am not stupid Inuyasha! Her scent is a mixture between Kagome's and someone else's! WHERE IS MY KAGOME!?" he yelled back.

No one spoke a word, it was obvious he would find out sooner than later. I was ready to tell him off and to get lost, but I heard a small noise.

"H-here…Koga…I-I'm right here." Even from far away I could see Koga's eyes widen, he looked straight at her. Slowly she opened her eyes revealing her most dazzling feature, he violet and hazel mixed eyes. Koga gasped as she smiled at him with a toothy grin, and silvers tips dancing across her face.

"K-Kagome…but how…w-when…what…" he stammered dumbfounded for a moment.

"I think my other form will be easier for you to handle for now." She said with a small smile, but Koga still stood there shocked and confused as ever. She giggled lightly before grabbing his hand, and a light pink glow sounded her, for just a second and then it was gone. Now in her human form he called out her name again sounding even more unsure then the first time.

"Ka…K-Kagome?" this time cupping her face in his hand as to make sure she was real. But that was a huge mistake on his part, the whole time this was going on Takumi was slowly growing angrier and blood thirsty for the wolf. My growls become deeper and more sinister, looking at how the wolf and Kagome… were interacting made me want to let my beast out…and so I did. Taking my hands off my sword I let the demonic aura take over and I was sent hurling to the back of my mind once again, but this time it was on purpose.

I watched as my beast…damn…Takumi take a few steps forwards towards the two. Kagome was now on her feet, but it seemed that Koga refused to let go of her. Soon after though he noticed that I was different…I had forgotten that Koga had never seen my beast before and instantly he went on the defensive trying to protect Kagome. He seemed confused poor wolf cub…

**"Give her back…" **Takumi growled out low and demanding.

"What the hell is going on with you Inuyasha!?" Koga shouted, but Miroku was the one to respond.

"It is his demon side, it usually only comes out when his life is in real danger and he doesn't have his sword! Something is wrong Kagome he still has possession of the Tessaiga!" Miroku yelled out as he started to run towards me and Sango mounted Kirara. I could feel Takumi pull his face into a sinister grin as he walked closer to Koga and Kagome.

**"GIVE HER BACK...GIVE ALPHA BACK!" **he screamed at Koga and I was starting to realize the mistake I had just made.

Kagome POV

This was not good…I was a little fuzzy on what happened still, but all I could remember was that Kagura showed up out of nowhere and starting attacking me and my son. When I tried to fight back she caught me off guard and hit me with some of her dance of blades. Then I saw the whirlwind and smelled Koga before blacking out a little. Now Inuyasha's beast was out and he was calling me 'alpha', secondly Koga looked as if he was actually going to kill him. I had to think fast before this got out of hand.

"Koga please don't I…" was all I could get out.

"NO Kagome your my woman and I will protect you, I don't understand what exactly is going on here, but I am not let this mutt hurt you!" and with that both Inuyasha and Koga leapt at each other fangs bared and claws out. My mind was racing as they fought, even with my human nose I smelled blood from both friends. I started to panic and my own wounds was not healing quick enough.

**'Kagome please clam down everything will be okay, we just need to calm Inuyasha's beast down.'**

'How on earth are we going to do that?!' I yelled back in my head. Still watching the fight, but it wasn't until Miroku and Sango jumped into the try and restrain Inuyasha that my anger flared. He had pushed them both down to the ground, he didn't seem to hurt them, but that was enough and not a second later he pulled out his Tessaiga.

I concentrated feeling my body change again and I rushed down to the fight pulling the weapons I never used. They popped loudly their own blades transforming into the dragon like claws…Inuyasha was setting up for his wind scar and I pushed all thoughts aside relying on my own instincts the get all of us through this. Pulling the sword above his head ready to strike…I was almost there just a few feet…I leaped in front of him as her brought the sword down…I spun and extended my arms above my head and bringing them down on his sword the blades trapping the sword on them.

**"WIND SCAR!" **he yelled and guiding his sword to my side I sent his wind scar flying off in the oppsite direction my friends. Inuyasha growled deep within his chest, but when he looked up at me he stopped. Those red and blue eyes widen from surprise…

"That is ENOUGH Inuyasha!" I yelled my vision blurring a bit and my wound reopened.

**"Hurt?" **he asked now sniffing me but we stayed there locked eye to eye as everyone was staring at us.

"Im…fine…I need the real Inuyasha back…please I-I know you can hear me…p-please Inuyasha fight it come back to me!" I pleaded trying to keep my breathing even. It seemed like forever as he just stood there like the beast was contemplating my request...almost like he was having a conversation with himself! Then he closed his eyes and I saw his shoulders relax…then the marks on his face swiftly faded and he opened his eyes again to reveal those liquid gold. I gave out a huge sigh of relief, but then dropped to my knees holding my side.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed hurting my ears in the process. Pulling my hand back to find it covered in blood and instantly Inuyasha scooped me up leaving his sword behind him.

"Inuyasha your sword!" Sango yelled at him, but he just ignored her holding me closer.

"Hey dog turd where are you going with my woman she injured, I need to help her!" I heard right after Inuyasha pushed his way through the tree line. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn't notice the Koga was following us along with the rest of the group. He kept on running determined to take me somewhere and just a few moments later I saw what he was running for, a small pond that we had passed from the night before.

He came to a stop right in front of it and sat me down, I winced when I turned to the side. Suddenly Inuyasha started to untie my hakama!

"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing!?" I asked as my hold face turned red.

"Just shut the hell up and trust me!" he said with his own little blush, but the way he said it made me feel a little better. Eventually he got to my kimono and started to untie it, I was so thankful that I wore shorts and a sports bra. When he pulled off my kimono he gasped…I could feel them too, three huge gashes one on my right side just above my hip, the second across my abdomen and the third over my chest just below my collar bone.

"This is gonna be cold so don't scream…" I was going to ask what, but then I found out. He cupped his hands full of the icy pond water and poured it all over my wounds. I bit my lip trying not to cry out it pain, he got a few faint grunts and sniffles but nothing more. Then I saw he turn really cherry red around his face…uh oh…

"Look Kagome I am going to do something that will heal your wounds…just don't 'it' me or scream about it okay" he asked really nervously, so I just nodded my head, but I was not prepared for what he did. His air covering his face I felt something wet slide across the edge of my wound above my hip. I wanted to freak out on him scream his bloody ear off, but just a second later and the pain lowered. My eyes widen and then I closed them letting him do what he needed to make the pain go away. It was only one time that he licked at the end of the wound towards my…shorts line that I let out moan/gasp and pushed my hips up and of course that had to be when they all finally showed up.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY WOMAN INUYASHA!" I heard Koga yell and my face burned harder than ever before. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha looking at me with a confused yet wanting look then he turned his attention back to Koga how was walking up to us. Inuyasha jumped up in front of me blood all over him growling and apparently pissed off as usual. Koga tried to walk towards me only to be stopped by a very angry hanyou. Koga growled back at him, but Inuyasha beat him out finally looking up at the pissed off wolf.

"Look you _runt _back the _hell off_! I am trying to _help_ her…I'm trying to _heal _her…and she _is_ _not __**yours!**_" Inuyasha said as if a few different people were trying to talk all out once.

I saw Koga shove him aside and walk towards me again and leaned down like her was going to pick me up, but Inuyasha spoke up just before.

"Koga if you so much as _touch her…__**I will let Takumi out again!**_" he yelled at him and it even made me stop and stare and him.

What surprised me was how much control he was using…it was almost like her was merging with his beast…wait didn't he just call it a name?

**'Yes he did I believe it was…Takumi...'**

'Mayumi do you see his face…he has the streaks and red eyes…but his amber iris is still there and he is speaking in full sentences…what is going on!'

**'I don't know Kagome…but the best thing we can do to avoid a fight is get Inuyasha's attention away from Koga and back on us!'**

'All right I can do that…' I said back not really sure how I was going to do it.

I saw both of them baring their fangs and Inuyasha hands on his sword…this was not going to end well. I looked at Koga and then to Inuyasha and I did the only thing I could think of. I howled out in pain…it wasn't loud just enough to get the males attention and I whimpered afterwards. I don't know where it came from but it worked! Both of them looked at me and I locked eyes with Inuyasha hoping he would get my message. I really did want either of them to fight…but really I wanted my Inuyasha back at my side doing whatever he was doing just a few moments ago. It really was helping with the pain and now that he stopped it was back.

I then chanced a glance at Koga he seemed confused as ever tilting his head to the side like a dog. I tried to apologize for the confusion, but all that came out was whimpers again and the pain increased. I looked back to Inuyasha with pleading eyes…then his own returned to their normal state and he jumped over to me. Koga then got his growls going again starting to charge at us and Inuyasha grabbed his sword again ready to attack…ZAP! Koga was sent sliding a few feet back.

Inuyasha looked down at me and I nodded my head.

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA! How are you putting up a barrier?!" Koga yelled furious.

I could feel my eyes start to tear up, I reached my arms up from where I was hoping Inuyasha would get the message. I just wanted him to hold me…him already being beside me was helping the pain, but maybe if was touching me it would help more. He looked at me surprised, but got my message and scooped me up into his arms still having a really confused and slightly blushing face. Then like magic the pain was almost gone and snuggled my head deeper into his haori as my chest started to vibrate from my purring.

"Kagome?..." Inuyasha asked me, but I didn't want to answer to him just yet. First I wanted him to finish what he started and that meant I had to deal with Koga. I reluctantly turned my head to face a very prissy wolf at the moment.

"It was I who put up the barrier Koga…I don't want either of you fight over me it's stupid, but…Inuyasha was helping and I want him to finish so…I think you need to leave, please Koga. Tell Sango, Miroku, and my pup what is going on…I promise I will explain everything to you when I return Koga. Just you and I we can talk…Okay?" I said just trying anything to get him to go, but it seemed that Inuyasha didn't like the part of Koga and I talking alone. But I saw Koga start to give in until he gave out a final sigh.

"Keh, fine, but I want to know everything Kagome…and you mutt don't you do anything perverted to her, I don't want your filth all over her." And with that he ran off to find the rest of our gang.

"Whatever you baka just go" Inuyasha said.

I gave out a sigh of relief and I looked back up to Inuyasha…uh oh.

"Now what the hell was all that about?" he asked, not mean but still couldn't he just heal me already.

"I could ask you the same question, but can we take turns asking question so you can continue what you were doing earlier…it was making everything feel better…" I asked blushing like crazy.

He just smirked and nodded his head gently laying me back on the ground continued to lick down by my hip. This time I held back all the moans and emotions running through my head and my body. It didn't seem like he was going to ask first so I might as well.

"So when did you find out that you had this power?" I asked trying to start simple.

"The morning…I came…to drag your…ass back here…" he said through licks. I didn't know how he figured it out but I guess that's better than no answer at all.

"Okay your turn." I said.

"What the hell…happened?" he asked.

"Huh…well I was walking with Shippo trying to calm down…I know what I said was a little heated and I was going to come back and apologize, but Kagura attacked us, she hit with her dance of blades. I screamed and Shippo yelled for me and when I dropped to the ground I told Shippo to run and find you all, but he wouldn't leave…haha he stayed to protect me…my brave little pup. I tried to stand up to fight but the pain was too much. Then I saw a whirlwind right before Kagura tried to send another attack at us. I was so confused, but I didn't have much time to think as I black out for a few minutes and the next thing I know I in Koga's arms and I see you angry as ever." I said recalling the events as best as I could. "My turn…what did you mean let Takumi out again…did you purposely give into your beast the first time?" and at my question he stopped licking…that was all the answer I needed really, but to my surprise yet again he did answer my question.

"Yeah…I gave into him…I was just so angry and I guess I thought…I don't know what I was thinking. But I will make sure that something like that never happens again." He said making sure he made eye contact with me the entire time. It was weird …in his own way I guess he was making a promise. He had already finished the one at my hip and abdomen so he leaned down and licked at my collar bone.

"And thank you for bringing me back" he whispered on my neck before pulling me closer and continuing to heal me. I smiled and began to purr…

"Ah that brings back another question…either you have accepted my offer for joining my pack officially or your instincts are in high gear. So which is it" he asked just after he finished on my neck, pulling me closer and holding me in his lap now I cocked me head to the left seriously confused.

"Your acting as if I already am your Alpha?" he said.

My mouth made that little 'o' and I could feel my whole body heat up.

"I guess it's just my instincts I don't know I will have to ask Mayumi about that one…"

**'No you don't…?'**

'Shut up!'

"So what are your instincts telling you now?" he asked.

I don't think he wanted to know the answer to that, because really I wanted to kiss him. So instead I lied and went for the next best thing.

"That I should do this" I said before I nuzzled my head up his chin and purred deeply. He seemed a little shocked at first, but then I felt his own chest begin to purr and his arms wrap around me. Maybe…just maybe he could love me one day and I smiled.

* * *

**Asha: Aww you two are so cute when you get along**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: *Blush***

**Asha: Awww even cuter!**

**Inyasha: Would you shut the hell up so what if we get along!**

**Kagome: Your so thick headed Inuyasha...**

**Shippo: Please continue to read and review you amazing followers and fans again Asha thanks you for all you support, comments, follows, and favorites!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! I am so sorry it took two long weeks to get here.**

**I um recently have had two major deaths in my family and its been a rough two weeks**

**Also I would like to say since my other story has finally caught up with me TDR (The Demons Reunite) that I will only be posting a new chapter every other week so I can work on both of them. **

**SO again I am sorry but please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I purred deep within my own chest as Kagome snuggled in closer to me. We were on our way back to the rest of the pack since Kagome's wounds were healed now, but she needed to rest a little bit before returning to the others…so I ran around with her in my arms for an hour or two. Reluctantly I picked up Shippo's scent a made my way back to the rest of pack…I knew this was so much for Kagome especially since it had only been a few days and I was sick of all these damn emotions…

**'Baka'**

'Nobody asked you, go away for a little bit Takumi!' and to my surprise he really did go away. Sighing in relief I looked down a Kagome, she had changed back into her human form while she slept. It still amazed me as to how she didn't have a cycle to where she was bound to one form or another. There was still so many questions that were unanswered by her or she really didn't even understand them herself.

I looked down at her again…she looked so much like Kikyo…I remember when we first met I had even thought that she was Kikyo. But I was a fool then and I am still a fool now, I know Kagome is important to me. Her friendship has helped me befriend others, her kindness has showed me that doing the right thing instead of what you need will always prove more gratifying in the end. Kikyo used to be like that as well…but she changed. I know she isn't living anymore, but who is to say that if we both lived through it I don't think her feelings of hatred towards me would ever change. Ugh why did this have to be so damn confusing…and before I even realized it I was back at camp with a still very grumpy wolf.

"Hey mutt give me my woman, she promised to talk to me!" Koga griped…if I wasn't holding Kagome he would have broken jaw right now.

"Don't get your tail all knotted up you flea bag, she is sleeping right now give her a few minutes." I barked back at him. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara sat across the campfire from us watching a waiting for a fight probably.

"Oi I said now!" he yelled as he tried to take Kagome from me by force…he had her hands wrapped around her and instantly my blood began to boil again. I could feel Takumi rising and his deep malicious snarls in the back of my head, while Koga started to growl at me. My body temperature rising and my eye began to bleed red again…

"Inu-yasha…" a very soft voice said below me. I looked down to see that Kagome was wide awake now…I expected her to be frightened, scared, even angry with me for letting my promise, I had just more only a few short hours ago, slip my mind. But no of that showed on her face or even in her deep blue eyes…the only thing I could sense and see was pure concern and worry. She took one of her hands a started to reach it up toward me, but she hesitated pulling back at first. Then she bit her lip and extended her hand the rest of the way, cupping my cheek.

"Inuyasha and Takumi please listen to my voice…Koga please let go and let me calm him down then we will talk." Kagome said sternly. I guess Koga got the message and went to sit my Shippo. I looked back at her hoping that she could help me through this.

**'KILL WOLF!' **he continued to scream in my head. I sat Kagome down and she grabbed my hand pulling a little ways from the group just far enough to wear only Koga could hear.

"Inuyasha and Takumi listen to me please I am going to tell you a poem I have been working on for the both of you please try to understand the meaning behind all the madness.

_My life, my soul, the inner beast inside of me_

_Clawing, scratching, growling at the cage I've put him in_

_Lying in wait hoping to escape and only seeing what I can see_

_Here in my chest my darkest demons dwell within_

_Trying to take over with the immoral messages that they send_

_Images of death by my hands make me want to weep_

_These beast don't even compare to the most wickedest of men_

_Haunting my thought in the day and at night when I am asleep_

_Like the ominous clouds in my soul ever closer they creep_

_Running from the malevolent madness that will await_

_Crying out in fear and agony I take one final leap_

_Only to find my ultimate escape is now a closed gate_

_Knowing the day these demented demons will die_

_Now and forever I will stay trapped in this madness until my final goodbye_

You have to understand Inuyasha you are trapped with you beast…with Takumi forever. He doesn't control you, he can take over your body yes, but he is still a part of you. You choose when to let him out and when he retreats. It is you decision Inuyasha! I have seen you merge with your beast I don't quite understand how, but I know it's possible. Please just try to control him for me!" she squealed.

I didn't exactly understand how that poem was supposed to help me, but she was right, Takumi didn't control me I controlled him.

**'I'm in control!'**

'Not anymore more…look I am willing to work with you…Kagome's uh poem perfectly explained how I felt the first few times after you took over. I don't want to feel that out of control again. Give this a chance Takumi…for Kagome sake…' I pleaded hating ever second of it.

**'Fine'**

I literally almost fainted…he actually agreed this was great. I looked back down at Kagome and she could tell that it had work she smiled when the red of my eyes began to fade away again.

Kagome POV

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in…I really had been working on that poem and I was going to write it down and share it with Inuyasha another time but it seemed at that point in time I could really connect to him. I could sense his aura as a whole relax and my heart soared.

"I know you can do this Inuyasha it will take time, but we will do it together!" I said with a bright smile…he pulled me closer into a hug.

"Thank you Kagome…I-I'm sorry I lost control again so easily…e-e-even after the promise I-I just made you…" he muffled through my hair tightening his grip on me ever so slightly. My soul empathized with him, I hugged him a little tighter and rested my head on his chest just under his chin.

"Its alright Inuyasha I know you are trying…and that is all I can ask for, I understand this is not an easy task for you Inuyasha…" I pulled away to look into his eyes, he look almost afraid. But I gave him a loving smile and leaned towards his head and whispered in his ear. "But you will always have me here beside you as long as you will let me stay beside you." Then I nibbled on his ear lightly and then rubbing my head underneath his neck. I was starting to understand the language more and more, I could practically feel the relief wash over him as he hugged me again. I smiled feeling content that I was able to talk him through that predicament rather than fight.

'Now onto the hard part…' I thought

**'I agree explaining this the Koga will not be a simple task Kagome…plus he needs to know about Inuyasha's propsal'** Mayumi stated…

'Oh NO…Mayumi do you realize how he would react to that!? It would just start a whole other senseless fight between them! Koga is so overprotective of me anyway…calling me his 'woman' a stuff'

**'I understand this Kagome, but if you accept Inuyasha's deal before letting Koga know you will be breaking a 'law' sorts…you see Koga has technically claimed you as his intended mate…but if Inuyasha claims you as pack first and putting you in the Alpha female position would take you away from Koga possibly. That in itself would cause a very senseless fight.' **And as much as I hated it…she was right.

'Alright but I need you guidance through this Mayumi…'

**'I am always here Kagome.'**

I sighed a pulled away from Inuyasha and turned towards the group, I looked at Koga my thoughts went to Shippo.

"Come here sweetheart!" I called out and I saw Shippo jump out from behind Sango, running towards me now. He jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly, and a few tears running down his cheeks. He buried his head into my chest, snuggling deeper to hide his tears.

"A-Are you o-okay Mama?" he asked shakily. I felt a twinge of guilt for not coming to him first above everyone else…for Kami sake he was my son now! But still he seemed okay other than being upset, I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled backing looking up at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes sweetheart I am fine…Inuyasha fixed me up! Look I don't even have a scar!" I chirped as I pulled down my shoulder sleeve for him to see. He sniffed me all over first trying to find the scent of my blood was my guess, and then running his little fingers over my softer skin. He looked up to me with a toothy grin, that little spark of happiness returning to his eyes. Then he turned his attention to the hanyou standing beside me jumping into his arms next. His whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't catch what he said in this form but Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head…at least he didn't hit him like normal. My eye landed back on Koga and I nodded at him, he stood up jogging over to us. I smiled when he approached, but I could sense Inuyasha move at my side at tense up.

"Inuyasha could you please take Shippo back to the rest of the group, in the meantime I will talk to you Koga as promised." I stated.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"No buts Inuyasha I promised Koga I would talk to him…alone and don't try to sneak up on us or follow him, if you do I will 'it' you for the next fifty years." I said more sternly leaving no room for discussion. He flashed a hateful look at Koga before taking off towards the rest of the pack.

"Well now that I got you to myself how about we get out of hearing range…" Koga said, just before he scooped me up and took off running. I squealed at first a little surprised at the actions, but right after relaxed. He only ran for what seemed to be a few minutes for we must have traveled at least ten miles! He abruptly stopped at sat me down on a tree root before sitting on the ground himself. He rested his hands in his lap and his full attention was on me and he only said one word.

"Explain."

I sighed this was going to be a long day.

"I guess I should start with the whole hanyou thing then…Well it was only a few days ago actually…I was kidnapped by demons and then Kikyo showed up a shot them for me killing off. Then we got into an argument about Inuyasha and myself. I guess…I guess I said some really harsh words and she shot me with her arrow…AHH!" I felt a sharp pain where Kikyo had shot me.

'Ow Mayumi why dose that hurt?'

**'Ah…I feel it too Kagome and so dose Kokone…my guess is no better than yours that you are thinking that when we talk about the incident or recall it will cause a sharp pain in the point of impact!'**

"Kagome!?" Koga reached out to me wrapping his arms around me to give me support.

"I'm fine Koga…really." I sat back down on the root trying to get him to just back up a little bit I could finish my short version the story.

"Anyway the wound would not heal so I went back to my own time…the doctors there couldn't figure out what was wrong with me so I had my mother help me out of the building and back to the shrine. Then I fell asleep until I was woken up by Inuyasha…well not exactly Inuyasha, but his beast. I was able to bring him back, but I passed out before I could know for sure. Everything that happened after that was a blur…but all I know is that Inuyasha gave me his own blood to save my life and the end result was me becoming a hanyou just like him." It was weird explaining all of it…was it really only a few days ago that all of this happened?

**'Yes really quite strange isn't it?'**

'Yeah no kidding…'

"That is only part of the story Kagome I need to know everything…like how in the hell are you able to go back a forth between demon and human…why does your scent smell like him more now…why are you acting different towards each other!?" He yelled waving his hands all around.

"Koga calm down and ask one question at a time please!" I said back calmly as possible.

"Fine…why in the hell do you smell like him now!?" he asked angrily and to be honest I didn't know what he was talking about really.

"I don't know what you mean Koga…maybe it's because I am around him so much?"

"NO its not! I could smell him on you when you with him now…now you smell like him and you, like his scent is now a part or your natural scent! That only happens after a pair mates!" he said with venom dripping form every word. I could feel my body go rigid when he said that. Was it even possible that this was true?

**'It could very well be Kagome, Kokone and I have wonder about that as well…I believe that it was Inuyasha's blood that saved us his scent mixed with our own, almost creating the effect of mated demons.' **Mayumi whispered within my own mind…well it was a better answer than anything I could come up with.

"Mayumi and Kokone believe that when Inuyasha gave his blood to save me…h-his scent mixed with mine creating the effect the mates have. Inuyasha and I have not mated it that is what you were assuming."

"Oh…well then answer this one how are you able to control when you change…I never seen or even heard of anything like it…except maybe Naraku." He asked a bit more intrigued this time then angry.

I sighed feeling relief that that question had blown over rather well. "Well since Mayumi…uh my beast you would call it…was born out of purity rather than evil. So this allows me to be an exception to a lot of the laws for hanyous. Like instead of being very mindless or primal, Mayumi is a very intelligent beast and though she relies on instinct when needed she is very strategic as well." I felt like I had told this story five or seven times by now…this was getting old.

**'I agree'**

"So can she take over your body like Inuyasha's beast does to him?" he asked sounding concerned

"Yes…but she more than likely won't. See Mayumi does rely on instinct, but she also knows that she is basically a subconscious within my mind. If you would like you can talk you her."

"What…?" he stated a little confused I smiled and closed my eyes feeling Mayumi rise to the surface and I gave her a warm smile she passed.

'Don't be fooled he is smarter than he looks Mayumi.' I thought

**'Oh Kagome I know!' **she thought back just before she took control and I found my feet stand on the cold rocky floor. I turned around to see a very familiar reflection of myself.

'Kokone!' I screamed in my head as I ran up to her.

**_'Why hello Kagome! It's been a while since we have talked hasn't it?'_** Kokone asked.

'To long! I feel as though you get left out because I can't talk to you unless I am in here or in my dreams.' I thought feeling really guilty.

**_'Please don't feel like that Kagome. I promise you that I am hardly left out, you may not get to talk to me as much, but I listen and I see everything that you go through! Trust me I am here for you at all times! Mayumi and myself are always talking and discussing how and when to do things for you!' _** she smiled as she thought to me. That made me feel so much better to know that she was still here for me and she was still helping me!

'Good that really makes me feel better, but I guess we should listen in on Koga and Mayumi now!'

**_'Yes lets!'_**

I had heard when Mayumi open her eyes Koga gasped and when she spoke he gulped.

**"Hello Koga"**

"What the hell!? You were being serious Kagome…damn…so if your Mayumi that means you're the beast. So show me how you are oh so intelligent." He demand with a snicker.

**"I have just recently found out the for the past two years you have put a claim on Kagome yet, you have not had the courage to ask her to mate. Maybe it is because you are unsure if her feeling lie with the other hanyou or you. Or maybe your just so full of yourself that you believe she returns the feelings regardless…but maybe even more out there is the possibility that you believe you will indeed kill Naraku and bring his head to her on a silver platter that she will instantly fall for you. But who am I to assume and am consider only a mindless beast most of the time." **A small smirk forming on her lips as she crossed one leg over the other and putting both hands together in our kimono.

Kokone and I busted out laughing so hard until we cried! The look on Koga's face was priceless and the stuttering and blushing that came afterwards sent us on another fit. He started to rub the back on his head and I figure he had gotten what he deserved so I lightly whispered to Mayumi to let me back in control. She giggled and went right back to where she was still with that same smirk. I giggled once as Koga noticed that I had changed back into my human form again.

"So did you have a nice chat with Mayumi?"

"Whatever…so I guess my last question would be why are you acting different towards Inuyasha?" he asked a bit more serious.

**'Kagome now would be the right time to tell him about Inuyasha's offer and your instincts are telling you to do these things…plus you are still learning the Inu language.'** Mayumi warned me

'Okay thank you Mayumi and Kokone'

"Alright Koga…Inuyasha has made somewhat of an offer to me and the rest of the group."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well he offered us places with his pack, to let him mark all of us as pack essentially."

"And what position did he offer _you_" he asked with a fighting tone to his voice.

"That h-he…that I…huh…that I would be his Alpha female."

Inuyasha POV

I watched as Koga scooped us Kagome and carry her off as she was trying to speak.

'Damn stinky wolf now she is going to smell like him for hours!'

**'Wolf smell bad' **Takumi agreed in my head.

I smiled at him and turned my attention back towards the rest of the, hopefully soon to be, pack. I hoped that if I could convince Kagome to join everyone else would follow in her footsteps. Now that Kagome and Koga where gone I could finally talk to Shippo the again. When he had jumped into my arms after smelling her he whispered in my ear 'Thank you saving my Mama Inuyasha…but I want to talk to you later about something.' I had sighed and nodded my head having a bad feeling of what this conversation might be about. I got up and started to run off in the opposite direction of Koga and Kagome hoping Shippo would understand what I was doing. I could hear Miroku sigh of stress, and Sango humphed at me, but it didn't matter. If they were going to be in my pack then they were going to have to learn their places. If I want to go on a run, then I will go on a damn run.

When I thought it was far enough that Shippo could still track me I stopped a rested on a low branch of a tree. It was only a few minutes before I heard the trees rustle beside me and I sort of found Shippo. More like he fell from the sky.

"AHHH!" and plop right on my branch he fell. "Oww…"

"Oi quit your wining and spit out what you wanted to tell me." I said a little harsher.

"Hey it hurt you Baka…but I wanted to say thank you again for saving Mama." Saying the last part a quietly. My anxiety washed away in that moment, Kagome really did mean a lot to him. My regular demeanor changed after that and made me start to think. Was I really doing the right thing by asking Kagome and the others to be in my pack, just for my own selfish reasons. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for later.

"Keh I thought I already told you that it was fine when I nodded my head." I said.

"I understood that Inuyasha, but what I don't get is why she smells like you?"

"Shippo I said….wait WHAT!?" I screamed

"Don't yell you Baka, but yeah Mama smells like you. Not what like Sango or Miroku, your scent is just on them…but Mama smells like when my mother and Father were alive there scents mixed with each other….That's what Mama's smells like now."

I was stunned…was I even breathing? How could that be possible?

**'B-Breath you baka!' **Takumi yelled in my head, I sucked in a breath. It all made sense now…why I didn't recognize the scent mixed with hers at first, because I didn't even think that it would be mine. Or when Koga smelled her…he…he smelled me like Kagome and I were mates.

"Damn it all to hell!" I yelled. I grabbed Shippo by his collar I had to get back to Kagome before Koga asked her to mate him or offer her his Alpha pack position.

'Hold on Kagome please just wait for me' I hoped with all my heart.

* * *

**Asha: I know this was kind of a lame chapter but I hope it wasn't that lame XP**

**Inuyasha: Your still a slacker, but I am sorry for your losses Asha**

**Kagome: Don't listen to him everyone I am sure will understand...maybe you could put all you emotions into you writing!**

**Asha: Alright!**

**Koga: Please read and review especially over the poem the was written by your very own Asha please don't plagiarize **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so SORRY!**

**I really am guys my internet has been down for the past few weeks and they just got it fixed today!**

**I have had this chapter done for a while and I think it is a bit overdue!**

**So without further adeu I present to you chapter 16!**

**I do not own any Inuyasah or their characters!**

* * *

Kagome POV

"…come again…." Koga said very disbelieving of my initial statement.

I sighed knowing this was not going to turn out well for Inuyasha or myself. "I told you Koga he offered me the spot of the Alpha female." I said again sternly.

"DAMN THAT MUTT TO HELL! Did you say yes!?" He asked…well more liked demanded an answer.

"No Koga he has given us a few days to think it over, but…" I stammered thinking about the pros and cons of the offer. I guess my short pause made it seem okay to interrupt.

"NO YOU'RE MY WOMAN! He knows that…I-I put a claim on you, he is not allowed to make offers like that!" and that just ticked me off.

"Koga I am NOT your woman to just claim whenever you want Koga!" I yelled back.

"What the hell Kagome! You can't go with him, you know he is in love with that dead corpse…as soon as you accept that offer, you will never be able to leave! That means when he tries to mate that dead bitch that you will no longer be the Alpha Female! She will and that puts you at the bottom of the food chain as an omega! The last one to eat, the last one to be cared for…the outcast Kagome." He finished with worry and frustration lacing his tone. I wanted to fight back, to defend my friend…but he was right Inuyasha would want to be with Kikyo…I will always be the second choice…is that what I wanted to live with. I heard Koga sigh before moving over to lift up my chin to see my face, I already had tears falling down my face.

"Please don't cry Kagome…your too beautiful to be so upset, y-you…Kagome you deserve so much better than him. I'm not saying that I am much better, but…p-please Kagome for Kami sake don't put yourself through that kind of pain…" he pleaded pure concern and passion in his voice, but there was something else.

**'It is love Kagome…I believe that Koga truly does hold feelings for you…what will you do?'**

'I-I…I don't know Mayumi..' the tears continued to roll down my face I was so confused and drained emotionally. I couldn't deal with this any longer I just wanted to rest. I felt warm clawed hands clasp around my waist pulling me closer…he pulled the rest of his arms around me and just held me. He felt safe…and warm my eyes began to droop. I thought I heard something rustle in the bushes but before I could even really began to think Koga lifted my chin again placing a light kiss on my cheek just before I hear a snarl coming from his chest. I turned my head just enough to see Inuyasha there staring at us instantly I froze…if he just say what I think he say then it look like Koga and I kissed. I tried to break away from Koga grasp but her just held on tighter. I let a small whine not realizing what it could mean…Inuyasha began to growl and stalk towards us.

'Mayumi what do I do?!' I asked quickly.

**'Transform Kagome, but away from Koga and stop the fight the will occur I have a plan for afterwards just hurry!'**

For what felt like the hundredth time that day I let my body change from human to demon, felling my nails grow, my teeth, and even my ears appearing. I let of a menacing growl as my eyes opened and shoved Koga off of me. He skidded back a few feet staring at me a little baffled, I saw Inuyasha smirk.

"Serves you right you bastard…" oh no he did not…

"Shut up Inuyasha!" I screamed bearing my fangs at him I didn't care about the Inu language right now he was being so stuck up. I looked at both of them a started to growl in frustration, I was not just some object you could throw around and claim. "I have had just about enough of you two!" and that's when Mayumi whispered in my head.

**'Kagome Kokone and I both agree it would be wise to take our pup and leave to group for a while to think things through.' ** Sounded great to me.

I looked at Koga and then turned to Inuyasha, "I will be leaving for a few days…I will return with an answer to you offer on the same day you asked it for…"

"Kagome you can't be serious, you're still going to consider his offer…even after what we just talked about!?" Koga yelled.

"Yes Koga and I do believe it is my choice not yours!"

"Kagome you can't just leave whenever you want!" Inuyasha barked at me.

"The last time I checked you are not my father, my brother, or even someone who really cared about me, so I will do as I please." And turned back to Koga walking towards him hoping he would not follow whenever I left.

"Kagome I not sure I agree with this either…" he said more concerned the commanding.

"Again Koga it is my choice…promise me you will not follow me." I asked, he sighed in defeat knowing that I was not going to take no for an answer.

"Keh fine but you better promise me you will stay safe." I smiled knowing that at least he did care about me.

"I promise thank you Koga." I stood on my tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek to let him know how much I appreciated this from him. I heard Inuyasha pout and turn around not wanting to look anymore, I know I probably hurt him a lot by doing this, but he almost brought it upon himself. I jumped back over towards him taking his clawed hand into my own. He looked down at me in confusion, but I did the same for him as I did Koga placing a small kiss on his cheek. He pulled me close into a hug and I could sense his unhappiness.

"I will come back…I promised…remember." I whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha POV

When she whispered to sweet, but horrid words into my ear my heart gave out. I was starting to see how wrong I was about my feelings for Kagome and now…now she was leaving me. Even if was only for a few short days I felt like I was losing half of me. I took a deep breath and then I realized that I actually was losing a part of myself. The reason I came here in the first place…my scent was still mixed with Kagome's. I didn't know if she knew or not, but she had pulled away from me and was already walking towards the rest of the pack. I found Koga walking right next to her…

'DAMN THAT WOLF! I don't know what he said to her, but I last checked she was not mad at me and now she is leaving what the hell?!'

**'KILL WOLF!?'**

'No unfortunately we can't kill the stupid wolf Takumi'

I caught back up to them walking on the other side of Kagome making sure Koga didn't try anything. But I think my attention was more on the beautiful creature next to me. How could I have been so stupid to let her go unnoticed, to let a past love get in the way of something new? Suddenly she looked towards me and caught me staring at her, my face heated up and I looked the other way. I tried to keep my head off of her but my mind kept racing thoughts through my head. But then the most amazing thing happened, she slipped her perfectly clawed hand into my rough one. My eye went wide and I looked back towards her, her eyes locking with mine. She had such a warm smile and instantly melted heart…yeah it was official I was the biggest baka ever.

**'Told you Baka.' **Takumi said simply.

'Shut up' I thought quickly still fixed on Kagome I hadn't realized that we had already reached the rest of the pact. I saw Shippo slam into Kagome and she took him in with open arms. I stepped away to let her have to space and to talk to Koga for a minute and he knew I was coming from him because that smirk disappeared as soon as he saw me. I got right up in his face letting Takumi out just a little…

"Look you **puny wolf** I don't know what you said to **Kagome**, but whenever she gets back it will be her choice, **you will not** take her away from **us** again." I growled out and then turned away pushing Takumi back in his cage.

'Thank you Takumi'

**'hmm..' **I guess that was his way of saying your welcome. Walking back towards the pack I hopped on a low tree branch nearby. I started to think everything that had happened within the past few days. Maybe it wouldn't kill me to let her go off her own for a few days, she had been through a lot and just needed to clear her head. To come to think of it a lot of this was my fault for my own selfish reasons…ugh I knew thinking was bad for me yet I continue to do it…pointless. Kagome was taking her time in telling Miroku and Sango what was going on.

"Kagome what are you saying you can't just go off on your own like this!" Sango half yelled.

"I'm not going alone Sango, I will be taking Shippo with me…Mayumi, Kokone and I have decided that a few days away to think about this without any other influences will be good for all of us." Kagome said soothingly.

"Surely Lady Kagome you can reconsider, I don't agree with this either, you have only just begun to understand you demon half, you might run into something you can't handle…what will you do then?"

"I have a plan for that Miroku, really you guys I can take care of myself. I have everything planned out…I just have to do this I will be back within in three days' time. You can trust me…"

"Mama why must we leave though…is this about Inuyasha's offer do you not want to be a part of his pack?" Shippo asked and my ear twitched and my eyes opened I knew she took a glance at me because she knew that I could hear her.

"Sweetheart…it…it is a few different things…I need to figure out my own feelings and thoughts first." And like a knife to my heart I felt my chest wrench in pain. I grabbed it and held on tight making sure to not be noticed.

"Thank you all I will be back soon." Then I noticed she started walking back towards me and jumped up into the branch I was presently sitting in.

"Didn't you want to leave." I said and little more harshly than necessary, I was just hurt I didn't know how else to express myself. Kagome sighed and crawled closer to me wrapping her arms around me fitting perfectly into my arms. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, slowly I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and then I squeezed even tighter…I didn't want to let go. Somehow she had snaked her head up towards my ear and whispered.

"There is nothing to be afraid or worried about, Inuyasha. I promised I would return, please don't be upset…" she pulled away and placed both of her hands of the sides of my cheeks softly rubbing her thumbs across my cheeks. I closed my eyes and purred from deep within my chest pushing my face further into her touch. Yep…I am an idiot. I half opened my eyes to see Kagome smiling and for the second time that day she kissed my cheek. I only blushed a little this time because I knew what was coming next. She smiled one more time before jumping down to Shippo to be off on her way. I watched as they walked a little ways off before Shippo stopped her and what seemed to ask her a question. She stood back up a nodded.

Shippo then started to run on all fours back towards me…he jumped into the branch and launched himself at me. I would have put a knot on his head if he wouldn't have spoken just barley under a whisper and he squeezed against my chest.

"I will miss you daddy goodbye" and with that he was gone. He ran back to Kagome's arms she waved at all of us and started jumping towards the west lands.

'He just called me Daddy…'

Mystery POV

I had been walking for a few days now, I had heard rumors about a demon witch the impressive powers. Maybe she could help me with my problem at hand. I was approaching the village only to see it was just an illusion…maybe this witch was better than I thought. Then I heard a terrible cackle coming from all around me.

"HAHAHA so I see such strange situation I see you are in, tell me why not just kill the girl instead of changing her back into the human she once was?" the had asked.

"So it seems you can read mind of can see the events of the past present and future. Either way you witch I need to keep her as a human so that when it comes to defeating Naraku I can still obtain her miko powers fully and defeat him once and for all." I said getting a little angry

"I see please follow the path to my humble abode and we shall talk."

I looked down towards my feet and a dark blue path began to form and cautiously I started down the path.

Kagome POV

I let Shippo jump on my shoulders and we set off, I needed to be on my own for a few days. I didn't know exactly where I was going just that it was towards the west. I glanced a look at my son and noticed that he had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes Mama…it was just a little hard to say goodbye to Da…Inuyasha. I think I might actually miss him." That was a little werid.

"I am going to miss him too sweetie, but maybe some time away will do us both good we can talk about the offer he gave us…Do you want to be a part of his pack?" I asked trying to keep his mind busy while I traveled through the trees.

"Yes and no…I want to be in a pack again, like when Mother and Father were still alive, but…I don't like how he is mean all the time." He said tears forming in his eyes, I didn't even half to look I could smell and feel the sadness.

"Shippo dear I don't think he is being mean to you on purpose…"

"Not to me Mama, to you…he is mean to you Mama." That one took me for a loop. I didn't know what to say or even do at that point.

**'The pup has a point Kagome, Inuyasha whether he cares or not, has indeed always been a little cruel.'**

'Its not entirely his fault either Mayumi, he didn't have someone there to take care of him like I did his whole life. Part of it was all on his own I can't blame him entirely for his rough attitude all the time. He just needs to be helped.'

"Shippo did you hear me tell Inuyasha that poem I was writing him?"

"No not all the way just parts of it…why?" he asked interested.

"That poem explains not only his beast inside, but the beast on the outside as well. You see Shippo Inuyasha didn't have the easiest life, you know that. So the naturally any nice nature that Inuyasha had was stripped away by the demons around him. He is always protecting himself, because that is all her has ever had. Now that we are with him it is taking him longer to adapt. Does that make sense?"

"A little bit…so the more time we spend with Inuyasha the better he will get?"

"That's the idea."

"So are we leaving for a few days to show Inuyasha what he is missing as well?" Gosh this kid was a brainy, where did he get this stuff.

"Yes Shippo…how about I change back and we can walk for a bit and then stop to eat lunch?"

"Yeah!" he squealed. I smiled and launched myself in the air and softly placing my feet on the ground. I took in a deep breath and felt my body change back to its original state. I opened my now deep blue eyes and scanned my surroundings there wasn't any trails so we kept walking westward. We stopped every now and then to look at the flowers or the occasional butterfly. It was such a pretty day with a light breeze blowing against us. Soon Shippo and I found a nice field with a tree for some shade. I let Shippo know that was where we would be having lunch and told him he could play for a few more minutes. I set up the checkered white and red blanket on the ground and pulled the huge yellow bag of my shoulders. I started digging through it to find today's lunch, I was really hungry considering we had traveled over fifty miles today and I did all the running and jumping.

I was about to place the food when I felt a strong demonic aura heading our way, but it was going more towards Shippo than me. I stand up quickly to grab my bow and arrows that a laying against the tree, I turn around to see a two headed dragon with a little girl and imp riding on their back. I hear Shippo yelling with joy and then I see the silvery hair with golden eyes following behind. I kept my bow close to me chest and walked down to the field to Shippo. I watched as the dragons land only a few feet away from us as Shippo tried to sit still on my shoulder. But he was so giddy with excitement that he practically exploded when the young dark haired girl slid off the scaly back.

"RIN!" Shippo yelled and jumped off my shoulder running towards his friend. I saw Jacken slip and fall off the dragon landing on his head and then mumbling about 'stupid human girl'. I giggled slightly before noticing the lord of the West himself walking towards us, with his ice cold glare. I was a little weary this man had tried to kill me more than once before. He kept on staring at me though which was a little strange even for him.

"KAGOME!" a high pitch squeal came to my ears, as well as a bear hug to my waist. I gasped at first but then smiled and hugged the young girl back.

"Hi Rin it's so nice to see you! How are you doing?"

"Rin is doing well! Lord Sesshomaru just got back from the castle so we are out traveling for the next few days!" she squeaked excitement in her voice.

"That sounds like fun! Shippo and I are on our own for a few days too! Hey, we were just about to eat some lunch and we have plenty of food would you like join us?" I asked seeing as the girl looked a little hungry and as if on cue her stomach growled. I giggled as did she and Shippo.

"Rin would love to…if Lord Sesshomaru is okay with it?" she asked turning around to the great demon.

"hnn Do as you wish." He stated.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she bowed and ran off with Shippo towards the tree. I laughed and then turned my attention back towards the demon behind me.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru you and Jacken are welcome to join us as well." Simply trying to put up a truce for the time being. I felt the breeze blow towards me again, pushing my scent towards him. His eyes widen just a fraction but it was enough for me to crack a small smile.

"Come on then." Turning a walking my way back to the tree, this was going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

**!IMPORTANT FOLLOWERS PLEASE READ!**

I have yet to decide what official pairing I am going to make this story it is still very much up in the air for me...

So you all will decide who Kagome will end up with!

I will only accept votes from reviewers and if you do not know which one or cannot decide vote for both or all three!

If you would like to vote for our favorite Hanyou simply put **#voteInuYasha** at the end of your review

If you would like to vote for the cocky yet caring wolf simply put **#voteKoga** at the end or your review

If you would like to vote for the very coldhearted yourkai simply put **#voteSesshomaru** at the end or your reveiw

**I will tally the votes after one week so I can have a week to write the next chapter the one with the most votes will win!**

**!Please read and review!**

**~Love Asha~**


End file.
